Blood exorcist English
by animefanxD
Summary: After see his father been killed over his eyes kumiko awake as a vampire.She try away from the exorcists but it is forced into True Cross 5 years after.What will Mephisto plans for her?And why Amaimon wants to make hers his wife!Has been corrected betause
1. Chapter 1

Blood exorcist (English)

Chapter 1

DAD!

Dad please hold on! A-an a-ambulance! AN AMBULANCE!

Ku... Kumiko, listen, s-stay away from... th-the exorcists

D-Dad…? DAAAAD!

I woke up suddenly with a scream, choking on my own tears.

It's funny how I always change things a little while dreaming.

At first I felt scared, thinking that I had awakened the other members of the

household, but then I laughed to myself and adjusted my dog's collar so that

the badge did not bite into my skin.

"There's no one here anyway...

My name is Kumiko, Kumiko Yagami. (Yes! Like the one from Death note.)

I guess I should start at the beginning.

I'm 16 years old. I live with my aunt and uncle, my 'legal guardians'.

They were supposed to be taking care of me—these past five years. But they

went on a business trip after a month, and I haven't heard from them ever

since.

I don't care; it's almost better this way. I'm much better off without them,

being alone makes my life easier.

My father died when I was eleven. In a road accident, or at least that's what

was communicated to the general public.

It's funny how that day began as the best of my life.

"Today is a special day!" I said to myself getting up.

Usually, Dad and I don't do anything on weekends.

My father, Kaito Yagami, is always busy, but I don't care.

I'm very proud of him because he is an exorcist; he's like... some kind of

super hero!

Fighting the dark with a bible in hand!

My dad says that mom was the best dragoon in his class, I would have liked to

know her, but she died giving birth to me.

I've never seen him work in person, but I've seen a lot of movies.

The weird thing is the demons—well, I don't mean that they are weird, but

that they don't look anything like the ones from the TV.

I guess that for people who can't see them, it must be hard to imagine one.

"Kumiko, we're leaving!"

My father's voice takes me out of my reverie.

"Y-Yeah!"

I get out of bed at once and hurry to wash my face.

Just as I was halfway of putting my I love NY shirt on, I stopped.

No, wait, dad told me to look elegant.

I chose a red skirt with matching shoes, and a white blouse.

After looking in the mirror and deeming myself presentable, I brushed slightly

my chocolate brown hair, which matched my eyes, until it cascaded evenly down

my back.

I sigh, I should cut it one day now.

I ran down the stairs and looked around, upset at not finding my father

there.

I guess he must already be waiting for me in the car.

Indeed, he's waiting for me inside the black minivan.

His features get accentuated serious when he's angry. His black hair is

slicked back, like every time he goes somewhere important.

I looked at him guiltily and sat in the back seat, closing the door behind

me.

"We're already late, you know?" He huffed annoyed.

"I'm soooorry."

Luckily his anger never lasts long.

"Where are we going, dad?"

"To the True Cross Academy," he seemed more focused on finding the right way

than in me, but I prefer that to getting lost.

I frowned.

"The what?"

"True Cross Academy. I'm going for a job interview. You know, if they accept

me we can stay in this house, we wouldn't have to move, and we could even

spend more time together, would you like that?"

My eyes brightened at the thought of seeing him for more than 2 hours a day,

so I nodded effusively to show my enthusiasm.

The academy was as big as a city. Somehow, all the buildings looked a bit

messy and meshed together to save space.

However once we reached the main gate it looked like a perfectly normal

entrance.

I wonder if it really is a school for exorcists, well that and if dad will let

me visit him at work (I take for granted that they will accept him).

My father stood in front of me, then turned around, hitting me in the face

with his black robes.

He looked at me kindly and said, "Kumiko wait for me under that tree right?"

I made a face.

Frankly I have no desire to wait under a tree; I could have stayed home for

that.

Besides, how long would I have to wait?

His eyes wouldn't accept any answer other than:

"Fiiiine, but are you going to take long?"

He ruffled my hair with his hand and laughed.

"Not at all. It will take me no more than an hour." He began to walk away,

"And do not move!"

I watched him until he entered, and, with a sigh, went to the ample shade of

the aforementioned tree.

I sat on the mowed lawns and leaned my back against the bark.

I look up and lose myself in the sky, blue but with some passing clouds.

Anyway, it can't take that long... right?

1 hour.

2... hours.

3 hours! But what is he doing!

Geez, it's time for supper.

I never had patience for this kind of situation. Not even for the line at the

movies.

"Ahhh..."

"Hello!"

The sudden intervention made me jump and I ended up on the floor.

I looked around for the owner of the voice, but all I could find was a small

white dog with a polka-dotted white ribbon around its neck.

It was in front of me and looked at me, with curiosity and interest? ...A

dog?

Now that I look closely… this dog, it looks different somehow.

Now that I look closely… it's cute! Moreover, I have to try my best not to

pounce on it and hug it.

"What are you doing here?"

My eyes widened in shock.

The dog... just talked... but that's not possible. Dogs can't speak.

Unless this dog... is not a dog.

Now I am looking at him curiously.

Should I answer?

"Me! Who are you?"

The dog was a little surprised, like he had just remembered something.

"True, that was rude of me. My name is Mephisto Pheles," he put one of his

paws forward and lowered his head, looking like he was bowing.

Frankly, it would have made no difference to me if he had told me his name was

Will Smith.

The point was that he was a dog... and he was speaking.

I couldn't help but stare him in amazement.

"I- I am Kumiko Yagami... nice to meet you." I also bowed my head in

greeting.

I stared at him for a while, analyzing him, although I have the impression

that he was doing exactly the same.

I dared to appear rude by breaking the silence with an uncomfortable question,

but in my case (for my safety) required.

"Are… are you a demon?"

He narrowed his eyes a little, but didn't seem upset.

"I'm an exorcist; more precisely, I'm the principal of the academy."

My eyes widened, and I held my breath.

An exorcist, this dog? And moreover, the principal, and my father's boss...

Was he pulling my leg?

I dismissed that possibility quickly, something tells me that right now he's

not lying.

"S-Seriously?"

"Yep~"

I frowned.

"I didn't know that exorcist could become animals," I added, still not

believing him.

"And they can't, I'm a special case," he said nonchalantly.

"Ah..."

He curled up beside me and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes, he was supposed to have a job interview a while ago."

If he's the principal why didn't he know?

"Well, that's going to be a problem, you're going to have to wait some more,"

he said bored.

More!

"Why?"

He frowned, as if it was the world's stupidest question.

"The interview is with me, and I'm here."

"What? Why don't you go? It's been 3 hours!"

"Bah, I don't feel like it..."

Can someone tell me WHAT KIND OF PRINCIPAL IS THIS?

I was going to argue with him, but I felt that it wouldn't do any good.

"Would you like to come with me to an amusement park?"

And again, in a state of shock.

"Eh?"

"It will be fun! I haven't been there in a while, but I don't want to go

alone... what do you say?"

Is he serious?

Should I or shouldn't I? Dad told me not to move, of course he is still

waiting for this dog, that maybe never will go.

At any rate, Mephisto didn't give me time to answer.

"Ehhhhhhh..."

"Great! Follow me!"

He leapt up and started walking.

At first I didn't move, somewhat dazed, but, after thinking about it for a

moment, I followed.

We didn't go very far, we went the front of the academy until we ran into what

looked like a storeroom door.

Okay, it's official, he's been pulling my leg.

"Take the key and put it in the lock."

I'm surprised he was able to articulate so well with that key in his mouth.

I took it cautisouly, and put it in the lock as he said.

I opened the door.

At that moment we were indeed in an amusement park as if by magic.

It was huge, it had a roller coaster, a Ferris wheel—everything!

You could barely hear under the noise of the rides and the other children.

My eyes roamed through the other attractions and food stalls, as well as all

the booths, as if they were the most wonderful things in the world. In fact,

at this point in my life, they were.

I discovered Mephisto enjoying my shocked expression.

"Welcome to Mephy Land~!"

I almost can't believe all that is happening.

Wait a moment...

"'Mephy Land'? Sounds a lot like your name, right?"

"That's because it is MY amusement park."

And, yes! In shock again

It seems that this guy loves to make my jaw drop every few minutes.

"So... where do you want to go first?"

I looked at him with determination and, with bright eyes, pointed to the

monumental roller coaster that stood out from the entire park.

Although the line could be compared to one from one of those teen stars'

concerts, Mephisto insisted in skipping it, earning murderous looks from all

the other children.

I don't know which surprised me more: that they let us skip it or that they

let the dog in.

And in the first car no less!

Just when we reached the summit, and were about to suddenly descend, I could

not help shouting what had long been evident.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIIIIIIFE!"

And it didn't end there.

We rode the Ferris wheel, entered the Haunted House (which wasn't scary), ate

takoyaki (although I had to feed them to Mephisto, as he has no hands), and

ice cream.

I was oozing adrenaline from all sides!

I couldn't stop smiling, without knowing why.

However, I started to feel worried when I noticed that the sun was beginning

to set.

"He,y Mephisto... I think we should go back, it's getting late."

He scowled.

"Oh, whatever."

I quietly bid farewell to the place when we turned back. I wish I could stay a

little longer.

Wait… wait a minute!

I hadn't told my father where I was going, and I don't think he kept waiting

for Mephisto.

Those thoughts were beginning to form a ball in my stomach just when we walked

out to the front of the academy again.

Don't be angry, don't be angry, please don't be angry!

My father was standing under the tree, visibly overwhelmed.

Before I could announce my presence, he saw us ran toward us.

"Kumiko!"

His cry startled me.

But he didn't hit me, just hugged me tightly, leaving me unable to breathe.

"Where have you been? I told you not to move! My God, I thought…!"

Dad had never reacted this way before.

His heart was beating loudly. Now that I think about it, why do I hear it so

clearly?

Never mind that.

I get the feeling that something happened while I was gone, something very

bad.

"I-I'm sorry... it's just that me and Mephisto went-"

"Who?" He cuts me off abruptly.

He let go of me and I took the opportunity to point at the little white dog,

but he was suddenly surrounded by white smoke (which came out of nowhere), and

then a man appeared, with the strangest clothes I had (and have) ever seen.

From bottom to top, fuchsia boots, stockings with pink stripes, baggy white

shorts, a white jacket with pink buttons; a cape, white on the outside and

purple on the inside; and a big white top hat adorning his purple hair (his

beard was also purple, so it isn't a dyed).

Yes, in shock again.

He looked very, very, very bizarre, but somehow it was not unpleasant. He

looked... fun, in a way.

However, apparently my father didn't think so.

"You..." He whispered menacingly.

I looked at them one at a time; my father a hateful grimace on my face,

whereas Mephisto smiled, looking amused and carefree.

However, there was something in his eyes that I didn't like. His green eyes

looked at me with a little too much curiosity and interest—expectant. It

reminded me of someone looking at a chrysalis waiting for the butterfly to

appear. I didn't like it.

"Kumiko, we're leaving. Say goodbye."

How odd, what about his work?

I decided that it wasn't the time to question him.

"Thank you, Mephisto. It was great, thank you very much!"

I gave him a quick hug.

Dad looked at me like that time I petted that cat sniffing in the trash.

He abruptly grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the parking lot.

"Wait a minute! You can't go without presents!"

Presents? Hadn't the amusement park been enough?

He removed his hat, revealing a spiky strand of hair, with yellow at the tip

which is twisted into a small spiral. It was funny.

"Eins, zwei, drei!"

After a small "poof", he took out a (pink) bundle from his hat and handed it

to me.

"T-Thank you!" I smiled from ear to ear.

"Don't thank me, you'll need it."

I frowned at his statement.

I wanted to ask him about it, but my father grabbed me (literally) from the

waist and carried me away.

It was not until we arrived at the car and he placed me on the seat that he

let go of me, more smoothly than I had expected. He secured my safety belt,

sat on the driver's seat and drove off.

It wasn't long until the trip became the more uncomfortable one I ever had.

Neither of us said a word, we didn't even look at each other.

I wanted to open the gift, but I knew it was not time (and I would open it

when I was alone at home).

"Weeell... how did your interview go...?"

He gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"It wasn't necessary. I encountered that man a little earlier."

"Ah."

Mephisto didn't mention that part.

"Kumiko... when we get home there is something I have to tell you..."

"What?"

"You see..."

CRASH

A truck crashed into the front of our car, I didn't have time to scream.

I was vaguely aware of the car sliding, and we ended up upside down.

My head was spinning; my heart was pounding, loud in my ears.

I could hear voices, but from my current position I could only see the smashed

hood.

It wasn't just voices but also… shooting?

Now that I look, my father is not here.

I have to get out.

The belt was stuck, so I crept out of it and crawled through the roof of the

car to the door, which fortunately had been torn off.

Some glass shards got stuck on my arms in the process, but I didn't feel them;

all that mattered was getting out.

My father was shooting nonstop to some dogs that looked half- rotten, like

something out of a zombie movie. Certainly disturbing.

There was another man at the back; dark-haired, thin, and with horns and a

tail. He was possibly the driver of the truck. There were many of those little

black demons surrounding him.

Dad kept shooting and shooting, but the monstrous animals kept coming one

after another.

He seemed to notice my presence.

"Kumiko, get back in the car!"

Taking advantage of when he turned to face me, one of the dogs jumped up and

bit his right shoulder mercilessly, he screamed and let his gun fall to the

ground.

"DAD!"

"My, my, my, look who we have here."

The other man, no, the demon grabbed me by the collar of my blouse before I

could even scream at his unexpected closeness.

He stared at me for a while, and then he started laughing like a psychopath.

"I can't believe it, I'm a damn lucky! Who would have thought that I would get

you on the first try?"

Me? Was he looking for me? Why?

Fear wouldn't let me think enough to seek the answers to any of those

questions.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't cry, hell, I couldn't even move!

My head was spinning.

So much that I hardly noticed when the demon partially tore my neck and I

began to bleed.

The pain stirred me up a little.

I couldn't hide a look of terror and disgust when I noticed that he was

licking the blood from my neck.

"It's you! I can stop wasting my time then. We're going-"

He let go of my blouse, grabbing me by the hair to make me look in his

direction.

Tears of panic began to fall down my cheeks.

Please! H-help, help…

"Don't touch her, bastard!"

Dad barely managed to get up and charge against the demon. But he was faster,

much faster.

He pierced his chest with one hand. The blood sprayed on my clothes and face.

My father remained standing for a moment; there was so much blood, in the

corner of his mouth and in his chest, beginning to form a red stain. Then he

collapsed with a gasp.

I couldn't believe it.

This can't be happening.

My vision became blurred by the tears.

"D-Dad?"

The demon laughed. Laughed!

"Stupid exorcist!"

Stupid… He just called him stupid.

It was at that moment. At that moment, I knew that something inside me broke,

broke into pieces.

I know that girl was me, but I didn't really know what I was doing, or how. I

was only slightly aware of doing it.

My hand moved, fast and accurate, and grabbed my captor's wrist.

I squeezed and squeezed until I heard it break with satisfaction.

Then I stood up and kicked him in the abdomen, hard enough to send him flying

several feet back toward a tree, which was knocked down when he hit it.

I looked into his eyes, only to find him confused and bewildered; frightened.

"Those eyes... Get her!"

Rotten Dogs started to come at me from all directions.

But I didn't care, I was faster and, with only my arms and legs, capable of

crushing their heads and tear them half.

Any normal person would consider it disgusting.

I didn't. I liked—no, loved the feeling of their flesh giving without

problem, destroying the target; but what I liked the most was the blood.

Oh God, there was so much blood!

But it still wasn't enough, I wanted more and more.

My foot brushed against my father's gun on the floor. I picked it up and

smiled sadistically.

Shooting was much easier than I had imagined.

Also, my aim was magnificent. I could hit the nearest targets without

problems, but also the most distant, even some dogs that were coming from a

mile away.

Somehow, my eyesight had improved; in addition to seeing the most distant ones

as if they were almost at my side, I could see each and every one of their

veins if I focused enough.

It wasn't only my eyes, my ears and my nose had also improved.

I ignored these new discoveries and focused on shooting.

I kept shooting even when there were no bullets left.

I was a little disappointed when it ended, but a black haze quickly sprouted

from my hands and covered the gun until it turned black.

The bullets came back, but they were different; lighter, but at the same time

they had more power and were heavier.

I finished all the dogs in a short time, and then I turned my attention back

to the demon, who lunged at me as fast as he could.

I knew that a normal person wouldn't have seen it, but as I said, my eyesight

has improved.

I dropped the gun and inwardly cursed my height; I was forced to walk

backwards a little in order to gain momentum.

Just when he was a few inches away from me, I jumped, supporting my feet on

his chest and piercing his heart with my arm.

An eye for an eye, I thought.

I pushed his dying body backwards, using it to somersault and disengage my arm

at the same time.

I looked back at the body. Now... he looked like a normal human, but frankly I

didn't care what he was.

I can't hear his heart so he must be dead.

There was so much blood everywhere, on the floor, my clothes, the corpse.

Suddenly I couldn't think of anything else.

Moreover, I'm... I'm... I'm thirsty.

I'm very thirsty.

"Kumiko..."

It was like waking from a dream, as if my consciousness had sunk and now had

returned to the surface.

Dad.

"Dad!"

He had managed to push himself up using the wrecked car as support.

His heart sounded very slow, weak.

I ran to him and knelt beside him so I was able to look into his eyes.

He was having trouble breathing, and his eyes were half closed.

N-No way. Dad is... is…

Tears flooded my eyes again, but this time they were from pain alone.

"Kumiko... What I… what I wanted to tell you…" He couldn't finish his

sentence, assaulted by a sudden cough.

I shook my head, unable to stop the tears.

"D-Don't talk! Y-You'll tell me wh-when we get home."

He extended his right hand, so I could grab it. His arm was rotting, because

of the injury he had received. He held his breath, preparing to speak.

"Things, things will never be the… the same again. You'll stop sleeping at

night, you'll want to do so during the day... it's possible that you won't...

in the mirrors… you'll be much more…"

He was interrupted by another coughing fit, stronger than before.

"I don't understand! What do you mean?"

"The package... t-take it."

Without even stopping to think about it, I skillfully maneuvered myself inside

the car and picked up the package, which surprisingly had not been damaged.

In fact, I did understand. All that has happened, what I have done, could not

have been done by a normal person. But I didn't want to face it.

However reality hit me, when I was about to get out I saw myself reflected in

what should have been at one time a windshield.

I didn't stare at my blood or tears, but at my eyes. Bright red, with pupils

that were much longer than those of a human being. Also, my ears were a little

more pointed than I remembered, but only slightly. I couldn't help opening my

mouth,in surprise, but in doing so I saw that my teeth were much longer,

like... fangs.

It was too much, too many things to be assimilated at once.

My God, they were red... red as blood.

Blood...

No! I have to go to my father!

I crouched beside him again, cradling the package protectively against my

chest.

"Whatever it is, wear it at all times, you hear me? D-Don't... take it off."

I nodded the best I could, unable to stop crying.

"You have to put it before they come..."

Another fit of coughing.

A more thorough analysis revealed to me that his lung was filling with blood

at an alarming rate.

His heartbeat was becoming slower.

Suddenly, he looked with all the intensity he could muster, as if he had

remembered something vital.

"Ku... Kumiko, listen, s-stay away from... th-the exorcists…"

And those were his last words.

His heart stopped, he closed his eyes and then he was just... gone.

"D-Dad…?"

"DAAAAD!"

I stayed like that, perfectly still, for at least an hour.

Slowly I remembered the package in my arms.

Like a zombie, I unwrapped and opened it.

A pink dog collar rested inside; it even had a badge, but the inscription was

in another language.

I asked no questions, I didn't wonder why he, of all things, gave me this.

I just clasped it around my neck. In the reflection of the windshield the

girl's eyes were chocolate brown again.

The funeral was held the same day, later.

There were quite a few people; they all smelled different but, at the same

time, the same. Everyone had their own particular scent, but all of them were

human, or at least most of them.

I didn't know most of them, but I felt uncomfortable knowing they were

exorcists.

They gave me their condolences and words of comfort. But no words left my

mouth; I was nothing more than an empty and broken doll.

Dad's body was placed inside the coffin.

Everyone bowed their heads as the priest mumbled, I didn't.

Truthfully, I didn't even know what I was doing there.

I looked up and saw how they put the coffin into the ground.

I wonder if he's comfortable in there.

When it ended, I had to endure each and every one of the attendees giving me

their condolences.

I simply nodded with my head.

Although there was a man who caught my attention me, he was also an exorcist,

blond, with glasses and a beard. But what really caught my attention was that

there was a child beside him, around my age or maybe a year younger. He had

dark hair and blue eyes, glasses and some freckles.

He looked at me sheepishly, like he didn't dare to approach me.

I'm a little shy too, I thought.

He smelled different, although I don't know why.

"Accept my most sincere condolences."

He was very serious (of course) but upon realizing that I had noticed the

other boy he smiled a little.

"Aren't you going to say anything to her, Yukio?"

Yukio looked startled for a moment, and became embarrassed when he noticed he

had to speak.

He went very rigid and blushed.

"H-Hi... I mean... I-I'm very sorry."

"Thanks..."

I surprised myself when I found the strength to speak.

"I am the father Fujimoto, me and your dad were old friends, so if you need

anything just tell me, Kumiko."

With that said, he ruffled my hair affectionately and left.

He reminded of dad a lot.

I won't cry, not in front of so many people.

More and more people kept coming. Until finally the last one arrived.

It's curious, how he wore the same extravagant white outfit. It made him stand

out from the mass of black.

"My most sincere condolences," said Mephisto with a slight bow.

I frowned and glared at him.

'Sincere'?

His heart was beating much faster than the others, indicating that he was far

happier than they were. Almost excited, I would say.

But there was no need to listen to his heartbeat to notice. I could tell by

his expression, he looked pleased with himself and a bit curious.

Somehow I know he knows I know.

"What are you going to do now, Kumiko-chan? If you don't want to live with

your aunt and uncle, you could come to True Cross Academy. Because you want to

become an exorcist, am I right?"

I could, I wanted to say so many things.

I could have said no, that it was my father's last will, I could have

complained that he was almost happy at my father's funeral, I could have asked

him about his encounter with my father, I could have asked him about the damn

pink collar!

But still I said nothing of that.

"You smell different..." I said without thinking, but it was true.

Mephisto was completely different from the other people in that room.

He smelled better.

He stared at me for a moment, curious, but the smile never faltered.

"Another time perhaps."

He began to walk away.

"You look good in pink, you should wear it more often~!" He said with his back

facing me.

It've been 5 years.

AN: Hi everyone !XD

So here is the chapter one re-writed by Darkangel-LD (thanks you very very muchhh TTvTT)

She will be corrected the chapters so have a BIG hug !xD

Hope you like,^_^

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

"Blood exorcist"

Chapter 2

But that's already been 5 years ...  
>Now I´m 16.<br>Following my daily routine of students got up and looked at the alarm time.  
>7:50, school begins at 8:15.<br>I've never been a very punctual person. Time is something I've never given too much importance, but I can understand that others give it, so I stood up and jumped out of bed, somewhat dazed by sleep momentarily lost his balance and almost fall to the ground, but I am nimble enough to recover before it happens.  
>The dream, that's another.<br>Whisper to me, many things have changed since that day.  
>After the funeral my aunt became my legal guardian, so I went to live with her and her husband to the city that is beside the True Cross Academy (what a small world huh?) Would rather go away from there, the school of exorcists as dad said, but it is as if in a position to choose, at the end of the day, I was only eleven years.<br>Only was eleven when my uncle decided to go on a business trip without my of course.  
>He never liked me, I knew it. Anyway did not smell good.<br>My aunt was a little more compression, as well ... smelled like dad.  
>I was a nuisance besides, they could not see the demons, so occasionally formed strange situations.<br>Who are you talking about? I asked.  
>Wih...with..anyone... I replied with resignation.<br>More or less a month left. Frankly I did not care while the check with the child support money each month to continue to reach.  
>Shortly after it was I who began to change.<br>At first they were small things, details.  
>At three months, I started having problems, insomnia. If I go to bed at eleven I slept until six. As always late to school and I fell asleep in high school!<br>I tried to bed very late and even with pills, but it was useless.  
>My body just wanted to sleep in the morning and night life.<br>After enjoying the meal left as before, unless they were sweet, almost did not notice the taste of the dishes. Also it seemed monotonous and repetitive.  
>Then there was the sun ..., is, the sun is nothing happens except that the light ... is rather annoying.<br>But the worst thing, rather the most chilling, occurred when I started to experiment.  
>Do you remember the Mephisto´s collar, right?<br>Well, I hate, HATE IT!  
>It was fine to wear it when I was 11, 12 ...¡ but 16!<br>It seems a strange fetish, indeed, I have occasionally harassed by this issue.  
>In addition ... ... makes me feel like that, a dog.<br>So one night I took it off.  
>I could not sleep.<p>

It was instant.  
>When I woke up the next <strong>night<strong> (missing class), my eyes were red again.  
>When I looked in the mirror, I could not help staying some time, stop, as if waiting for a dream. Praying that the girl in the mirror was someone else.<br>But I gave up, because I have to fight and prove that I can go out front. ... Prove that my father that my father did not die for nothing.  
>So I started training, experience, removing the collar.<br>With which I found was focused enough to keep my chocolate brown eyes, as they always were, and that if he performed the tasks in the home and jogging in the evening, just tired enough to be able to sleep for 8 hours .  
>I was happy, because somehow I felt free, as I had not felt in a long time.<br>But it was all an illusion.  
>Three days. My limit is three days.<br>I can not stand without displaying ... thirst.  
>I shudder to remember. Remember the feeling of anxiety, helplessness, p-...pain.<br>It starts as a small sore throat, as if dry.  
>As I drank water. But nothing.<br>It remains there, more and more annoying. No matter how much I drink, not calm.  
>A few hours later, I get hungry. But no matter what I eat, I will not.<br>Lastly comes the pain, after 5 days.  
>At that point I can no longer keep my eyes hidden.<br>The sixth day I could not help mourn.  
>I cried and cried.<br>I cried for dad, I cried for the pain, thirst. But mostly I cried because I knew, I realized that however much I tried, as much as I tried, I was not human, it was ... was ... .. a monster, a demon.  
>Perhaps it never was, only that I was asleep.<br>But almost by accident I understood exactly what I needed that collar.  
>I remember it well, was the sixth day.<br>The previous two had already steers.  
>I went to the bathroom, drink water, and when I joined, there was no one in the mirror. I reflected, as if it were not.<br>I do not take it anymore.  
>The thirst was so bad ... that ... ... I took a knife and and ...<br>I cut my hair.  
>It may seem that one has nothing to do with that, but Van Goth cut off his ear is not he? Well, I cut my hair in a fit of anxiety.<br>I was so angry I started to download all my accumulated stress on the house´s furnitures.  
>Almost by chance I opened the drawer where he kept the pink collar and when I set out to destroy it, thirst ... disappeared.<br>Just to catch it!  
>I tried to wear it.<br>Assaulted by a hunch, I went to the mirror. I came to see me in it.  
>My eyes returned to normal. But my hair was much shorter now.<br>I was almost to the shoulders, something messy and uneven, as well ... was darker, black tresses mingled with my chocolate´s one.  
>I smiled was strange, I did not care, I somehow looked good.<p>

From there it was all the better.  
>I resigned myself to wear the collar, but I managed to "devise a daily routine" with which, in as far as possible could have a normal life.<br>Furthermore it was not all that bad!  
>As I said my sight, smell and hearing are much better.<br>I'm faster, and above all I have a huge physical strength (which was very useful when I wanted to move the fridge)

With these positive thoughts, put on my uniform, I took a piece of toast (and I'll eat it the way it's late), wallet and left home.  
>I live fairly close, but still should hurry.<br>_ Kiiiiiraaaaaa! -  
>The familiar voice roused me from my thoughts.<br>I watched as the blonde, blue eyes and with glasses girl is hurrying to catch up, so I waited.  
>_ You are late Alfred! -<br>She smiled from ear to ear.  
>Emilly Smith, was the exchange student who came from the United States, but above all it is and will be my best friend, the only person I allow to call Kira (YES! Is a reference to Light Yagami, because of my surname).<br>It was curious, how we met.  
>I went to a bookstore, because I heard they had released a new book of Death Note in which the protagonist was L, like an alternative history.<br>Rummaging through the shelves until he found my goal.  
>"L Change the WorLd"<br>My mother just the title makes me vibrate with emotion!  
>Happier than a kid with a candy prepared to pay when I heard it.<br>_ Ah! But you are not Kira Yagami from the 2 B class? -  
>I frowned and gave the girl an icy glare.<br>_ My name is Kumiko, if you do not mind-  
>She laughed.<br>_ I-I'm sorry, I thought that was your real name! -  
>_ Where do you get that? - Replied irritated.<br>_ Have you ever gone out the new book by L? Great, I could not wait to read it!-  
>The sudden change of subject did come down our guard.<br>_Yes ...are you a fan of Death Note? -  
>She nodded lively.<br>_ Among other!, Who do you prefer? I'm more of L-  
>_ What do you think? - Like I said the obvious thing in the world waving the book.<br>_Ehhhh ... Light? -  
>_ No, to L! -<br>Is not it obvious?  
>My answer to him was an attack of laughter.<br>_ So you call Kira must be a mess! -  
>Under normal circumstances I would have laughed, but she had something ... different, and I burst out laughing.<br>She managed to calm down first and hard-babble.  
>_I-If you want you also can call me anything, I know! Call me Alfred ok? -<br>I frowned at the lack of understanding.  
>_ Alfred, why? -<br>She raised a finger up and almost put me in the face.  
>_ That's something I know and you'll have to find out! -<br>After what he winked and laughed comically.  
>I joined her.<br>Since that day we are best friends.  
>It was not hard to guess what Alfred. Emilly is very personification of the feminine version of anime Hetalia America, even in the smallest detail.<p>

_Lok who is talking you are who is late! -  
>_ The two are late ! -<br>_ Well, that! -  
>_ Well, that! -<br>We laughed together and ran into the building.  
>Emilly is A + blood group of the most common, which makes it easier for me to be with her.<br>The rarest blood type is the best smelling and best known (I guess).  
>AH! I almost forgot, I'm a vampire (it took me 4 months to realize), but I get along more or less ... ...<br>Just one day I got tired to mourn and lament. I was tired! In self-pity, so I decided to walk forward.  
>Besides ... I have developed some skills, like walking through walls, introducing me to the mirrors (I'm still testing that )... normal things.<br>The bell had sounded when we, so we earn a punishment from the teacher.  
>Although we were accustomed.<br>The day was pretty normal and routine. We talked about what we would do over the weekend. Emilly insisted on inviting me to his home, while going to the ticket office to pick up gym shoes.  
>When I opened the locker shut me a mountain of paperwork in the face.<br>Earning a look of admiration from Emilly.  
>_ Woaaa! Must be at least 30 cards here that envy! NEW RECORD! -<br>Are actually love letters. I am nothing but popular stop receiving them, I think it has something to do with it being a vampire. Anyway I'm not interested.  
>_ You also get a lot of - I said.<br>_ Yes, but I am American and I have large breasts, it's understandable! -  
>What did I say you?<br>_ A minute! What do you mean by big breasts? -  
>_ They are bigger than yours- she said with a pout.<br>_ My breasts are fine thanks! -  
>There arem´t so big, true, but not little or small!<br>We are still discussing about the breasts until we got to the track.  
>Today we had the speed test.<br>I like gymnastics, was the only place he could "freak out a little" without being noticed too much. She loved the sensation of speed, and sometimes could hardly contain myself.  
>As it was the last class of the day we put it back in uniform and out.<br>Although already in the door I was assaulted by a familiar smell.  
>_ Oh! Kumiko has been time-<br>_ Yukio! How are you? -  
>Not seen him since the funeral ...Yukio has grown so much!, Now is a bit taller than me and that is a year younger (raging!).<br>I realized that it had not submitted to Emilly.  
>_ Ehhh, Yukio ... this is Alfr- I mean Emilly-<br>Takes quite wean nicknames.  
>_ Yukio Okumura, happy-<br>Emilly stared at him blushing.  
>Yukio had heard that was very popular with the girls, but I also not expected that with her too.<br>Emilly bowed, remembering the exact moment the Japanese etiquette.  
>_ H-happy, I'm Emilly Smith-<br>_ I have heard that as a scholarship to True Cross, you must be a great student! - I commented lively exchange of information both feing at first sight.  
>_ If, in fact tomorrow I'm going ...and you? -<br>I gave him a half smile.  
>_ Me? What else would, I have not enough qualifying-<br>He seemed to understand me and nodded.  
>_ I see ...-<br>_ Yukioooo! -  
>We were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a boy, maybe a year younger than me, dark hair and blue eyes, dressed in suit jacket.<br>We looked at some blushing.  
>_ This is my twin brother, Rin-<br>I could not help but be amazed, that is, I knew they were brothers, because they smell too similar, although Rin seems to be B +.  
>But I never would have imagined that they were twins, do not look at anything.<br>I bowed my head.  
>_ Nice! I am Kumiko Yagami-<br>Rin looked nervous (and color)  
>_ N-Nice! -<br>Emilly said without much interest, looking at Yukio.  
>Go Rin ... smells pretty well despite having a common blood group.<br>_ Brother, are not you supposed to be looking for work? -  
>Rin seemed to freeze on the spot.<br>_ Did not happen I can get my little brother! -  
>_ Only a few seconds before you were born! -<br>_ Oh Shut up! - Said grumpy.  
>My mouth curled into a grimace trying not to laugh.<br>Yukio Rin sighed and frowned.  
>_ We better go, but has been good to see Kumiko-<br>_ See you! - Rin said goodbye with a smile.  
>It is very unlike his brother, I thought. It seems someone optimistic and honest, friendly person who does not care as it is displayed.<br>Unlike Yukio was rather serious and introverted.  
>I gave him a smile from ear to ear and nodded.<br>_ See you! -  
>Once they were Emilly grabbed my shoulders and began to shake him.<br>_ Kiraaaa! ¿Why have not you told me you knew Okumura Yukio? -  
>_ Because the conversation did not come! -<br>Raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest as if mulling over something very important.  
>_ Who would say you like the youngers? -<br>I blushed deeply at his words. And I started to hit on the head with my purse.  
>_ Where do you get THAT! Also you who has been staring open-mouthed! -<br>_ Not! -  
>_ Yes it is! -<br>_ No! -  
>_ Yes! -<br>_No-  
>_Yes-<br>_Yes-  
>_No-<br>_ Ha! -  
>_ Stop now! - I snapped.<br>While we laughed at us much of how ridiculous it seemed.

The truth is that I saw Yukio and Rin that day.  
>At the funeral of their father.<br>It was afternoon outdoors, the sky was dark and rainy, as if he too wept.  
>There were many exorcists, (I think they all were), so I was pretty nervous.<br>My black dress clung to her body I was wet, like hair, but did not care.  
>Shiro Fujimoto I never knew too well, only when we were greeted him, afraid that I discovered, but it seemed a nice person.<br>I put in the queue to offer condolences.  
>But I noticed that Rin had been looking at the tombstone, so I decided to go with him first.<br>I stood beside him, but he did not seem to notice me.  
>_Rin ...-<br>With a start he lifted his head up to my height.  
>At that time I noticed.<br>Rin have a different smell he smelled like ... ...Mephisto ?...but Rin is human! Can not be!  
>Seeing Rin stared at me, I dismissed those thoughts and focused.<br>_ I-I'm so sorry Rin ...-  
>He seemed not to hear me, perhaps because of the rain.<br>I looked at him a moment, then hugged him.  
>At first he stiffened by unexpected touch, but then he relaxed.<br>Usually I am not as impulsive as well I do not like too much physical contact.  
>But Rin had that look, my gaze. A look of pain, g-guilt<br>_ Okay, I'll see how everything is going well- I whispered, and after I spent part with the best smile I could muster at a time like that.  
>_Thanks...- something cut.<br>I nodded and went to Yukio.  
>It is strange, as we have exchanged roles.<br>He was very serious, his spectacles gleaming not just enough to let me see your eyes.  
>_Yukio ...I´m really sorry- I said truthfully.<br>He looked at me and his lips curled into a grimace, intended to be a smile.  
>I was surprised he was able to smile in that state, I was unable.<br>_ I'm very grateful that you came, but you can go if you want to you know to be... risky-  
>My eyes widened until it stops and I was paralyzed with shock.<br>Yukio ... Did he know?  
>I tried to make me Swedish, half desperate.<br>_ W-What do you mean ...?-  
>He approached the eye glasses.<br>_ Do not worry, I will not say. Also do not consider you a potential threat-  
>I arched an eyebrow slightly.<br>I supposed that was a compliment?  
>Yukio continued.<br>_ In the end you have been able to maintain control for 5 years-  
>Both his tone and the seriousness of his words made me back to reality.<br>I hated what he had suggested, even a positive aspect.  
>_ How do you know? - I said, lowering the tone of my voice.<br>It is assumed that only knew my father well, my father and maybe ...  
>_ It said me the same person who has reported you on the funeral-<br>The person who told me the funeral, he did for a phone message:

Today celebrated the burial of Shiro Fujimoto, should go!  
>We may be there ^ _ ^<br>K-i-s-s-e-s Mephisto

(Of course I replied at once:)  
>How did you get my number!<p>

(But only got this):  
>O_<br>Are you sure you want to know?

I still shudder at the memory.  
>Now that I think I begin to smell around here, and nothing I do not want to meet him now.<br>I stood in front of Yukio a moment more, pondering my options.  
>How long he knows what I am?<br>Anyway, seems to be a friend ... I think.  
>I nodded in farewell.<br>_Thanks...-  
>And I left.<p>

The next day was left with Emilly, but as it was Saturday so I put the alarm clock at 5 o'clock.  
>On weekends I take to sleep a little longer.<br>The alarm rang, but I took my time and lingered, thinking about... Okumura twins and myself.  
>I suppose it was the words of Yukio ... ... made me feel so inhuman, so ... different.<br>I tossed my hair to shake up and went to wash my face.  
>The collar was upside down so I went back to put in place.<br>I rummaged in the closet until he found a dark green skirt, black leggings and a purple shirt, but I also took a gray sweatshirt and then.  
>Even something sleepy, I closed the door and went as wide.<br>Emilly live some distance, but the average time served journey on foot to clear my head.  
>She lived in a very high block of flats, one of the most luxurious neighborhood, on the sixth floor.<br>Frankly ... I do not want the stairs, but I know I have to get tired if I want to sleep tonight.  
>I arrived at my destination, leaving behind me a long sigh.<br>I hit the doorbell on the right.  
>Emilly greeted me with an exasperated look.<br>_ Late! -  
>_Sorry...I was ... sleeping? -<br>_Yeees, of course, c´om pass! -  
>There is no greater lie than the truth itself.<br>_ What we do? - I asked.  
>_ I do not know ... we can play a game or watch a movie ...-<br>_ Whaaaat? Can not we go to the movies or shopping? -  
>Emilly began pushing my head down hard.<br>_ Could ... If you had not arrived at 8 o'clock! -  
>_Oh ...-<br>_ ¿Romantic comedy or horror? - I better cop changing the subject.  
>_ Both! -<br>The good thing about watching scary movies with her was not frightened, she had a bad taste for them.  
>In real life anyway it was quite frightening.<br>We did a little later, we were lucky to watch the clock when they were 12.  
>Insisted on accompanying me, because exact words, "surely a bunch of drunks will rape you if you go alone , plus the collar can give them ideas."<br>Needless to say, she earned a good blow with the heel of my hand.  
>I put on my sweatshirt, not cold, but to set the mood at night.<br>We chatted in a superficial way as we walk along the lonely street, dimly lit by streetlights.  
>I got a little tense to feel the presence of a demon closer, but without a good excuse to change the direction I had no choice but to hasten the pace.<br>We spent about a field.  
>Voices were heard, when we passed looked sideways and caught sight of three teenagers.<br>But only I was interested in the center, with gray hair and piercings, surrounded by a crowd of little black devils with horns and tail he knew too well.  
>Him ... was he ...<br>I could feel inside I split in two.  
>Part of my ,herbie. I wanted to go there, for him, the demon who killed my father, who broke my life. I wanted to go there and destroy him, beat him until ...he a-apologizes!<br>But another part of me said she could not, I swallow the pain and pride that go unnoticed. That poor guy was just a man possessed and kill not fix anything.  
>I followed my second half reluctantly (my instinct is strong murderer), but only by Emilly did not forgive myself if anything happened to her.<br>Unfortunately, he saw, or smelled us who knows.  
>_ Hey girls! Why do not you come to have fun with us? -<br>He called the highest shaking a can of beer in the air. I do not think is old enough to drink anyway.  
>We passed them at first, but another said.<br>_Biths we have money! -  
>Oh no ...<br>_ What did you say jerks? - When Emilly gets mad starts insulting in English.  
>_Pass of them Alfred, come ...-<br>I tried to calm her in vain.  
>_ Come on Kira! Are you going to let those assholes insult us like that? -<br>I pressed my lips together because of the frustration.  
>I wish I could explain ...<br>_ Let they´re idiots...-  
>I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, as well as to attempt to silence her somehow convey that it was more serious than it seemed.<br>Why?  
>Why all the criminals of the city, we had to encounter with the possessed!<br>_ _Go! Kumiko, am I wrong? It spent time as you have grown!_ -  
>Damn, has noticed.<br>_ Hey do not bring a knife guy! - Snapped one, a little scared.  
>_ <em>Disappear useless!<em> -  
>He spent a chilly look.<br>His "friends" left by legs without looking back, as if he had lived a similar situation before.  
>_ Did you know him? - Emilly asked confused, obviously.<br>I stood frozen in place.  
>It was coming so I pulled Emilly stronger instead of responding.<br>_ _You know ... I have not forgotten how humbled I commented last time ...-_ carefree while passing the knife from one hand to another.  
>I started running with Emilly behind me. Because I sensed that things were getting serious.<br>_ _Back to the car! Ha! Is not that what that idiot said? I hope she has a slow death!_ -  
>... That was too much.<br>I stood on the spot, and breathed deeply.  
>Control yourself, control yourself! I'm better than that, I am ... I am.<br>_ Kira what is he saying? How do you know that guy! -  
>I wanted to say something, but the sudden sight of these dogs zombies again I stopped.<br>_ Fuck answer! F-...!-  
>It seems she also has noticed.<br>Her heart rate and breathing increased, she began to panic.  
>Since (like America) was not as brave as it looked.<br>Then I knew. I knew that the demon would not let them flee, neither she or I, and was going to pay both, in the street if it is necessary.  
>Emilly I have to protect her, no matter what happens.<br>Advantage that I am stronger than a human's dragged through the alleys, quickly.  
>One of the dogs tried to jump on me, but I strayed with a kick, earning a shout in the ear from my friend.<br>No I heard she shouting, asking where we were or what were those things.  
>It just ran and ran up to my house, knowing that we were.<br>Emilly I pushed in and closed with a bang.  
>He kept babbling, dazed and exhausted by the race, so I had to mute it more bluntly than I thought.<br>_ALFRED LISTEN! Right now I can not explain much, since myself haven´t it very clear. I can only say that all this is not going with you. So please stay here till morning! And for God's sake do not go out!...-  
>I watched with open mouth barely trying to capture all the information.<br>_ B-But what about you ?...What are you doing? Do not go, you can not leave! I will not leave you alone! -  
>I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at me, trying to appear much safer than it actually was, and trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall.<br>_ Do not worry !... ... I promise you I promise that everything will be fine, we'll see tomorrow, and will be as if nothing had happened! -  
>_B-But Kira ...-<br>_ Do not worry! It's a promise! - I smiled.  
>I left the word in his mouth and prepared to leave, but I stopped.<br>_ If the dogs back, grab my phone, is on the table in my room. Call the last number I have a message and explain the situation-  
>I closed the door behind me. Lest you follow me started the doorknob stuck leaving.<br>I hope someone sends Mephisto ... if I could not protect her.  
>There are dogs out, waiting.<br>I hit one, to provoke others and started running, away from the house all I could.  
>At first there were only three, but more and more. Besides, I have the impression that are surrounding me, either that or going somewhere.<br>What was clear, when I was back in the open.  
>The boy was waiting comfortably leaning against the wall in front of the building.<br>He smiled sadistically. He snapped his fingers, and a multitude of dogs, zombies or whatever they had started to surround me, I noticed that there were also things whose deformity reminded me of a ghost, but it was clear that they were perfectly sound, as well as much larger than dogs .  
>Has changed its modus operandi thought. Although it certainly was not time for jokes.<br>However I had some confidence.  
>The last time to kill them was not difficult, why should it be different this time?<br>It was.  
>That time, I felt different, and something insconciente changed my actions. I could see the enemy before they could closer if you want, just smash it with one hand.<br>But now, although I am stronger and faster did not notice anything like that.  
>Started coming from all directions, and I just did not give crude.<br>Hit him with arms and legs as hard as I could, but did not even close to be like last time, and my hands and my legs were going through.  
>I could not stand more than ten when I got buried by that mass of pochedumbre.<br>_ _Are not we brave it?_ - Mocked the devil.  
>He gave me a potato in the stomach after he was on the floor.<br>_ _What is it? Come on! Can not you do anything more?_ -  
>I gave he a look of contempt, the most I could muster, but I found the strength to do anything else.<br>I had not even realized that was next to me.  
>Then he grabbed me by the hair and threw me so hard that I hit the wall, leaving me breathless.<br>It was so easy as picking up a rag doll.  
>I tried to sit up dazed and dizzy. My vision was spinning.<br>But before he came and picked me up a few inches in the air for the sweatshirt.  
>_<em>You Know. May not have captured the Prince, but I think I can compensate you.<br>Or maybe you keep for me, who knows_ -  
>I did not understand a word.<br>My heart beat fast, panicked.  
>I do not understand, for once I need power, why I can not do anything?<br>Suddenly the devil frowned, as if something had disturbed.  
>_ <em>What the hell is this? Have you owned one! <em>-  
>I frowned, as confused as him.<br>¿Property?  
>He grabbed, annoying, my collar, I removed it with ease, because it is very elastic, and threw it several yards away.<br>Suddenly I felt it.  
>The same feeling of that time, the same confidence and the same force.<br>Just as I took off the collar. Apparently not only took away my thirst, my strength also restricted in some way.  
>Without hesitation, I hit the devil in the chin with the leg, I was lucky to catch him by surprise and I hit him.<br>I think that will change the tide.  
>The remaining zombies, reacted quickly returning to the load.<br>Now I was able to destroy them properly, but tried to control the tingle of satisfaction through my body every time I killed one, knowing that if I get it completely will finish killing the teenager.  
>Soon I got tired of banging and I realized I needed a weapon.<br>So I slipped a small moment of battle, to the street, where I set my eyes on one of the lampposts.  
>It will guess. Although I must admit I'm a little nervous, since I've never built anything so large.<br>Weighed, but it was impossible to lift.  
>I tore the lamp ground and immediately used it as a weapon, crushed everyone who put me ahead.<br>However, let go after to make sure I had killed almost everyone, as it was quite uncomfortable, and could barely move because of their size.  
>Instead of waiting until the rest came for me, I went for them.<br>The dogs were not problems, but new ones were harder to kill.  
>I had no choice but to pass through the heart, so that he could see the veins! That some were in the right heart and even others in the stomach.<br>At least the devil tried to attack too, instead of waiting for others to do the job.  
>He tried to punch me, but I was faster now that so I got carried away a bit.<br>At a speed that surprised even me myself, I jumped, landing on his arm still extended, giving to get off a kick to the head.  
>I sent him against the wall, leaving it somewhat hollowed out by the blow.<br>He was not moving, he had fainted. Although not rule that has no broken bones.  
>Apparently, although it occupies a human body can not endure much more than they normally would.<br>I glanced at the rest of the place and sighed relieved and satisfied, no one left.  
>Then I remembered that I had no collar, indeed, something to bet that right now my eyes are red, and I have fangs.<br>What I quickly found as well in the dark.  
>I find it an dthen I put it again when I heard something.<br>At first I tensed thinking that he had woken up, but seemed ...¿ noticing more like applauses?  
>_ Bravo, bravo! It's amazing how you have exceeded my expectations in so little time -<br>That voice and the smell ... ...  
>Mephisto was behind me, so close that I bumped into him when I turned.<br>_M-Mephisto? -  
>How long there?<br>_ The same ~! -  
>He bowed in greeting and kissed my hand.<br>I was shocked and blushing like a tomato.  
>Not expected to do that and unless such a mess when I was blood and mud.<br>He left me momentarily speechless.  
>_ W-What are you doing here? - Blurted out stunned.<br>_ You'll know it was your friend who called me-  
>I had forgotten!<br>_ Mother! How is Alfred! Right, is wounded? -  
>Mephisto raised an eyebrow.<br>_ If you mean Emilly, sleeps peacefully in his bed, with no memory of what happened tonight-  
>I blushed a bit for using his nickname and stayed with her mouth open.<br>_ Ah ... t-thanks-  
>_ No need to give them, but please next time try not to call so late, I'm a busy man, but even I need some sleep -<br>I bent without knowing how to express my gratitude.  
>_ T-Thank you! -<br>He sighed.  
>_ We better go before the coming of some curious-<br>_ B-But ... and him? - I said, pointing to the unconscious teenager.  
>_ I exorcise send it later, do not worry-<br>_Ah...-  
>Well, no one seems to have left blank hole.<br>He accompanied me to the house, let alone during the trip and playing toying with a white umbrella with three balls of ice cream fake handle.  
>I was still shocked, not understanding how he could be trying something so utterly abnormal, with total indifference, as if you pass every day.<br>He broke the silence once we reached the door.  
>_ Continue to come, not just Astaroth, others will come demons-<br>¿Astaroth!  
>That guy was Astaroth, the duke of hell. (I think it is also a king but I´m not sure) ... and, I've been beaten him twice... This thinking has brought me great satisfaction and pride. But hold back a smile.<br>He looked serious, according to the situation.  
>_ What do I do? -<br>No answer, but his eyes sparkled and chuckled.  
>Kumiko ,stupid question, stupid question.<br>But ... should I?  
>Dad told me to stay away from the exorcists, were his last words!<br>But on the other hand, the only way to avoid getting attacked by a demon every now and is learning the trade.  
>Mephisto is a demon before an exorcist (and I suspect also Rin too), which has already helped me several times. But dad did not trust him ...<br>Anyway I have no choice, I called too much attention around here. In addition Yukio already knows, perhaps from long ago and has not said anything, maybe the exorcists are not so bad.  
>_ There is a place for me in your academy? - I asked embarrassed by having to swallow my words above.<br>_ There's always room for you darling! - Had been greatly encouraged.  
>_ How about if I pick you up tomorrow? -<br>_ ¿A-As soon? -  
>_ Of course!, Classes started yesterday-<br>_Ah ...-  
>_ Perfect! I am a. ... gather at 7, you better lie down if you want sleep somethin-<br>I nodded, thanked him and said goodbye.  
>Just spoke to him again when he had nearly closed the door (which was mysteriously fixed).<br>_ Was it really better than footing? -  
>I must admit that in some ways it was fun.<br>A moment ...  
>_ One moment,How you know about the footing! -<br>I received no reply, he had disappeared.  
>I shuddered, almost better not to know.<p>

The next morning I could hardly stand up.  
>I was totally exhausted, and had the sheets attached to the face. I had to literally crawl across the floor to get to the bathroom.<br>Reluctantly I put my school uniform and I managed a little hair.  
>Stuck to the door.<br>_Kumiko-chaan ~! -  
>I went downstairs with great care to avoid falling roll.<br>When you open the door the light hit me across the face and could not help dropping a grunt of disgust.  
>_ Good morning ~! - Mephiso greeted happily, now that I think bears are not the same clothes?<br>_Good morning ...-  
>_ Is not it a beautiful day? -<br>_ Eh? Yes yes ...-  
>I said sleepily.<br>But the pink limousine, so wide that barely fit in the street, parked at my door, it was like a slap.  
>I looked haggard waiting to tell me that his car was behind or something.<br>But I only smiled proudly and invited me.  
>The interior was pink, with a large red leather couch and even a large tray of sweets of all kinds!<br>I was almost afraid to spoil the sofa to sit.  
>Once the vehicle started Mephisto began to speak.<br>_ I guess you have some questions ...-  
>He nodded, but looked at me.<br>Ah! I have to ask he ...  
>_ Yes well ... ... wanted to know why I ...was attacked by Astaroth? -<br>_ Good question! -  
>_Thanks-<br>_Nice. As you know, Kumiko-chan, you're not human, you're a demon. Although so little can be regarded as itself a demon-  
>I frowned totally confused.<br>_ Ah not? -  
>_ No. You're a demon's very strange and unusual, a vampire-<br>I interrupted.  
>_ I already knew that! -<br>He cleared his voice annoying.  
>_ Let me finish! A vampire is a human being who has subsequently been turned into a demon by an "vampirism" consisting of the bite or exchange of blood with another vampire. As a vampire is a demon created entirely in Assiah and not in Gehenna. Although of course affect you the same things that a normal demon and even some different constraints, as in the case of light... do you understand the importance of what I'm saying? -<br>_ More or less, but I have not gone through any of these processes, and what you say makes no sense, because then who became the first vampire vampire? -  
>_ That's where I wanted to go! Kumiko-chan do you know who was the first vampire and its leader?-<br>I raised my eyebrow.  
>_ Dracula? - I half-jokingly.<br>_ Exactly! -  
>I was surprised to have hit by chance.<br>_ You know how Dracula became a vampire? -  
>I searched my memory fragments of the film (I have not read the book right?).<br>_ I think it was because he sold his soul to the devil ... not? -  
>He chuckled.<br>_Nearly. Effectively sold his soul to the devil, Satan himself specifically to that in exchange for his soul, gave him his own blood. Basically he used him to create a new race of demon-  
>I was completely immersed in the history of Mephisto, but I still do not understand what they have to do with me.<br>_ But an exorcist called Van Hellsing Dracula defeated him preventing spread their reign of terror around the world and blablabla ...Without their leader was convicted of your race, especially with the Vatican giving them relentlessly hunting-  
>Although still interesting, I wanted to get to quiz the question, so I interrupted him again.<br>_ Mephisto, this is all very good and is interesting, really, but does not explain why Astaroth was after me-  
>_ Direct to the point then? I love it- wink.<br>_Look Kumiko-chan, Astaroth, and other demons go after you because you are a direct descendant of Dracula, or maybe even his reincarnation-  
>For a long time since I was in shock.<br>It must be a joke ... have to be kidding me.  
>_ What? -<br>_ That you are the direct descendant of Dracula-  
>_ W-W-What? -<br>_I said t-  
>_ WHAAAAAAT? -<br>Burst like a balloon and me would not stop babbling, panic and confusion.  
>_ How is it possible? You must be kidding! I-IS IMPOSSIBLE! Are you really kidding? RIGHT? -<br>Mephisto approached me and started patting his back trying to calm down.  
>_ Calm,calm! -<br>Bothered me a bit to meet him so close.  
>Damn it! I'd forgotten how good he smelled.<br>He smell is hard to describe, so that he could not specify whether you want your blood, but if I had to describe it would be ... warm, delicate and soft but cold, a little sweet but strong at the same time, smell as confusing as the person himself. I wonder how his taste is like...  
>WHAT THE HELL I AM THINKING ABOUT!<br>It took a few minutes to match my breath back and accept what I was saying.  
>_ ¿H-How? -<br>_ Frankly I do not know. Your existence was a surprise to everyone I assure you. I care more that you are here, but I promise to investigate your background-  
>I looked grateful and overwhelmed, and nodded.<br>_Thanks...-  
>He smiled.<br>He sighed and prepared to continue talking.  
>I could have sworn, gave me a devilish smile, but I was too shocked to notice.<br>_ There are many demons interested in you. At the end of the day, having a vampire on your side is very useful. Your blood gives greater strength, momentary, coming from Satan. You can create your own army of servants, turning other humans into demons without a possession, and other benefits ...for the devil. You are very useful! And so many demons want to make your property - completed, with bright eyes angry and ingenuity, as proud of anything in particular.  
>I think I've forgotten to breathe. And I think my heart also forgot to do its job.<br>¿Property ?...¡ Army!  
>_Here we are ~! -<br>I gave him a look between stunned and angry. How could he talk like that so casually? Or that we had been talking about the weather!  
>I could see the great academy through the window of the limousine.<br>I was frozen in place for a moment.  
>_ Any other questions? -<br>_... N-No, I guess ...-  
>_ Well! So if you'll wear the uniform before leaving-<br>He gave me a white blouse, pink skirt. White socks, shoes and tie red and blue stripes.  
>It's pretty cute.<br>I never thought I'd have to wear another uniform.  
>_ Where do I change? -<br>_ In the car- He said, as if it were the most obvious and natural world.  
>I blushed deeply and I spent a crossed eye.<br>_ I'm not changing in front of you! -  
>He tried to calm the situation excused and shaking hands.<br>_ O-Oh, do not worry, I will not look! -  
>To reinforce his claim turned his head toward the window and placed the fingers of his right hand on the forehead and cheek. (Although he wasn´t covering his eyes!)<br>Restless, I turned around and started to unbutton my blouse, but I felt uncomfortable. As I looked at him sideways to discover that he was doing the same.  
>_ YOU LOOKING! -<br>_ Not at all! - He was flushed normal considering just catch him red-handed.  
>_ YOU JUST SEE! -<br>_ I looked at the cart of sweets ~! -  
>Red as a tomato, smoke coming from my head.<br>I killed him with the eyes.  
>_ Out of the car! -<br>_ What? Dear I remind you that this is MY-! -  
>I interrupted sharply, opening the car door and throwing him a kick.<br>In other circumstances I would have laughed to see him fall on his ass.  
>_ PERVET! -<br>I hate to be violent, but sometimes I have no alternative.  
>I closed the door shut and moody changed my clothes, after that I got off the car.<br>I found that Mephisto had already been transformed into a dog and I was expecting.  
>Still angry not speak to him. Just let me guide you through the academy and I explain the use of the key and handed me the of my room (not shared with anyone for obvious reasons).<br>Then he took me to classes, but they were begun.  
>I pretended to listen while boasting about the intricate design of the hall and all the school itself.<br>I must admit that the design was impressive, but I my mind was elsewhere. Although it is best to meditate all later, more quietly.  
>But as we walked down the aisle suddenly remembered a question that had been tormenting me for years.<br>_Hey Mephisto, also wanted to ask about the colla-  
>_ We have arrived! - He interrupted.<br>_ Ah! And by the way Okumura Yukio is one of your teachers I tell you to do not take surprises. He occupies a room less than yours, so you can ask him if you have questions about how to get-  
>_Okay...Bu-<br>_ Bye ~! -  
>He left before I could ask again. Definitely I will go to see him later.<br>I knocked and entered, a little nervous when I heard they gave me permission.  
>The class was rather small and shabby, as if he had not used much.<br>There were few people, a guy with pink hair, one shaven and wearing glasses, sitting next to one with a crest. Two guys in the background, one with a sweater so you do not see his face and a blonde with a stuffed pink rabbit in one hand.  
>There was little girls, only three, a pinkish-purple hair, brown hair and another with another blonde with a nice kimono, sitting at his side was a dark blue-haired boy, asleep on the desk, so I saw so little the face.<br>As Mephisto said Yukio was the teacher.  
>_ Forward Yagami! -<br>I was surprised that he called me by my surname.  
>Suddenly the dark blue-haired boy was awakened by hearing my name ... can not be.<br>_ ¿KUMIKO? -  
>Rin looked at me with wide eyes.<br>_ ¿RIN? -  
>We speak both as a comedy duo, pointing to each other.<br>_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?-


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**AN**: First of all I apologize for taking sooo longTTATT to update!  
>Before I knew it was drowning in works and exams TT = TT.<br>DISCLAIMER: Chapter 3 is soooo dammit long (I want to insert Amaimon yes or yes xDD) I´m going to divide it into 2 parts so that when I upload it errors out (because that if I touched my noses xP).  
>And now to answer some review ^_^!:<br>Shindeba ii yo : thanks! I´m glad you like my style xD

Sexiii demon from japan: O.o hum...well sorry for that, he is going to appear a lot in the next chapters ^_^

Rakuen91 : done! It´ve been corrected by a beta user, (but at the moment only the fisrt chapter so sorry ^_^; )  
>AH! by the way if anyone wants to ask any one character or Oc OC fic (like to say that Ao no Exorcist is not mine ^ _ ^;) the answer at the end of next chapter in an extra section in which the characters comment on the story , provided they are not too insulting clear XD.

Well now enjoy with the chapter n_n

_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? -  
>Rin and I stared with our mouths open in shock.<br>So t "for not bring you surprises," uh?  
>Damn Mephisto,he could have said that Rin was in the class!<br>We'd been looking a little more if it were not for the timely Yukio cough, which allowed me to realize the shameful and comical scene that was forming.  
>Scuttled, I sat on the desk, behind Rin and the other girl.<br>He sat down reluctantly after Yukio continued with the class.  
>_ Just enter today, do you? 'I whispered to the Rin.<br>_ Yesterday. I did not know you were also an exorcist-  
>I shook my head, leaning over the desk to reach his ear.<br>_ My father was, but I have not studied so far exorcism-  
>_ Ahhh ... like me then-<br>She interrupted us, trembled, and was as red as a tomato.  
>It seems to be AB +.<br>Her heart was beating fast, as if nervous.  
>I gave her a sympathetic look and a small smile.<br>_ E-ttos hi ...I-I´m ... S-S-Shiemi Moriyama ... e-enchanted  
>_ Also, I am Kumiko Yagami-<br>She blushed even more, but let out a sigh of relief.  
>I smiled to myself, I have the impression that we get along great. Sounds like a good person.<br>_ Interested in class Yagami? -  
>I looked up to meet Yukio pierced with the eye.<br>Frankly, hit your typical teacher seriously.  
>_ I'm sorry Yuki... I mean Okumura-sensei-<br>He pushed his glasses, a little fall, and returned to the board.  
>In fact he was the typical professor serious, those who take the subject very seriously and possibly put the difficult exams.<br>I had to concentrate a lot in understanding what he was saying, as most Chinese sounded like me, though it was in Latin. I bowed my head slightly and saw that Rin was learning so little, it's seemed as if about to fall asleep at any moment.  
>I did not open my mouth in the whole class. I was accustomed to punishment by teachers for being late, but never for bad behavior.<br>When the bell rang I went along the Rin and Shiemi, ignoring some presentations to the rest of the class.  
>It must be recess or something (can you know what time I have come?), Because everyone went outside.<br>Shiemi awkwardly said goodbye and Rin and I situate ourselves in a bank where he was a relative shadow.  
>I sighed in gratitude, I slept little today with the light bothers me more than usual.<br>_ I'm glad you're here .. ..- I borke the silence barely.  
>He looked half serious and shy.<br>_ Ehhh, if I also heard Kumiko ... why are you here? I mean, the other day you said you did not think to come ... so that surprised me the truth-  
>That he has missed! But if he smells to demon from the road!<br>_ The truth, I was also surprised, that is, as we are both ... you know, I thought that you too would want to have very far the exorcists-  
>He frowned, confused, but his heart was stirred.<br>_ W-What are the two e-exactly? -  
>Now that I'm frowning.<br>Do not know?  
>I lowered my voice to the minimum, where he could hear.<br>_ I through Yukio has told you I ...-  
>_ Then you know that I am the son of Satan? -<br>_ WHAAAAAAAT? NO! -  
>My God, whose son?<br>_ I meant that I'm a vampire! -  
>_ WHAAAAAT? -<br>Almost falls off the seat. Looked around, alert, and to make sure nobody was watching us.  
>He calmed down a bit and toned down.<br>I think we dislocated jaw.  
>Mother,This was really not expect!<br>_ Wow...You don´t look like that- said something unfinished to believe it at all.  
>What does that mean!, Well, I'll take that as a compliment.<br>_ Well, I happen to notice that relative, or rather ... it may be the reincarnation of Dracula ...- until I find it strange to say, but I needed to tell someone.  
>Although compared with Rin, mine does not seem so problematic.<br>_ Wow amazing! - Said admiringly.  
>_ Who's talking! - I said.<br>_ How long have you know - he asked.  
>_ 5 years or so, do you? -<br>_ 3 or 4 days or so-  
>(He had to be shocking )... just when his father died. I wonder what happened ...<br>_Ohhh ...-  
>_Humm...-<br>Realizing the colloquial theme we looked, we lowered our faces darkened and began to laugh in a dark and empty.  
>_ For rare and are we right? - I said with a half smile.<br>I nodded vigorously and decisively.  
>_ Strongly agree-<br>_ R-Rin, K-Kumiko! -  
>Shiemi came towards us, very lively.<br>_ S-Shiemi! -  
>_ H-Hello -<br>Both of us we tighten a little, fearing that we would have heard. But to judge by and smiled, I doubt it.  
>I laughed with relief.<br>_ I-I am delighted that we are all in the same class ...-  
>Mother, her heart is a thousand. If she should be shy, I wonder how they have known her and Rin<br>_Linking Okumura ?-  
>We were interrupted by the guy from the crest, which came with the other three.<br>_ What did you say! -  
>_ Which one is your girlfriend? -<br>Rin looked like a firecracker to explode.  
>_ NO!, Both are my friends! -<br>Sparks flew between the two, the tension was tangible in the air.  
>The pink-haired boy ignored them and began to arise.<br>_ Let me give Okumura envy! Why you know all the girls? -  
>Shiemi and I blush a little.<br>_ I'm Shima! ... And these are Konekomaru Bon- he said the last thing in the background, in passing.  
>_Enchanted -<br>_H-Hi-  
>Hum, Shima has an unusual group, O- (... ... I'm a little obsessed with this blood group thing, I think I should leave)<br>As we talked about the classes we ignored completely tug of Bon and Rin, who followed their own.  
>Although I could not avoid giving a sideways glance. Anyway, the situation did not look serious.<br>_ Are you ready for gym class? - Carefree Shima said.  
>My face lit up.<br>_ Do we play gym? -  
>_B-But I haven.t ... sportswear- said Shiemi nervous.<br>Come to think of me so little, but I think I can run with the normal uniform. I do not know if she can do it with the kimono.  
>I wonder if it's in the gym or outdoors ...<br>Outdoors, in a large dirt yard, oval, situated below the current ground level.  
>In the center highlighted a number of large cages and chains that held captive frogs the size of an elephant.<br>My face darkened a little ... What kind of training is this ...?  
>The sensei, a man of middle age, 3 days beard and prominent chin, greeted everyone and began to roll call.<br>_ Well, do you all know and the rules right? -  
>_Ehhhhhh ...- I hadn´t time to ask.<br>_ Well! Then start ... Noriko and Yagami-  
>And above the first!<br>A brunette with long hair, approached me, bowed slightly and gave me a friendly smile.  
>_ C´mon? -<br>I leaned late, and smiled. I like him.  
>_ U-Uh, yes ... I a-am Kumiko-<p>

I answered once have fallen down the stairs.  
>_Call me Paku-<br>_ Begin! -  
>Without thinking twice, Paku started running as if her life depended on it.<br>What?  
>I soon find out. The sensei released from prison to one of the frogs, which began to haunt us with the intention of devouring us.<br>I have the impression that the ground shook a little under his weight, as in the films of Jurassic Park when approaching the tyrannosaur.  
>I also started running, ahead of Paku soon, but as soon ran too fast.<br>_ BUT WHAT KIND OF CLASS IS THIS! - I complained loudly.  
>I began to see the training monotonous to the third round.<br>It was obvious that the frog would not reach  
>But it seems that Paku getting tired, though she wore only a lap and a half (yes, I turned around and past the frog twice, but by the looks admiration I was getting maybe I think was a bad idea ).<br>I turned a little to see it better, breathing hard and panting, also had greatly diminished speed.  
>Suddenly, she tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground.<br>I hesitated a bit at first, but I could not avoid it.  
>Quickly I ran to her and grabbed her arm up just when the devil was a few meters from us, so I gave a small burst of speed, dragging Paku to close the gap.<br>_ Enough! -  
>He announced the sensei, while pulling a chain hanging to the frog, poor thing.<br>_ Many...Tha-...anks! - Gasped.  
>I gave her a smile.<br>_ You're welcome! -  
>Anyone would have done the same ... not?<br>_ Are you okay Paku? - Asked the girl altered fuchsia hair.  
>_ Yes, do not worry Izumo-chan-<br>I used to introduce myself.  
>_ So ... hello ... I am Kumiko Yagam-<br>Due to the icy gaze of Izumo I was unable to continue.  
>I frowned and walked away from them to stand beside Shiemi whose eyes shone with joy.<br>Have I done something to earn her contempt?  
>I turned to the thought as he watched Bon Rhine and left a trail of dust on the track, in an effort to compete with each other.<br>I guess not, after all, even the smell of Izumo is dry and sharp, to be A +, but not unpleasant.  
>It touched Shiemi run alongside.<br>As predicted, she could barely run with the kimono, so she ended up stumbling and fell. Izumo yet went ahead, acting as if nothing had happened.  
>I frowned at her behavior. I'm not falling at all well.<br>And she took the site over and slipped on the stairs!  
>_ Are you okay? - I asked, head cocked.<br>She smiled from ear to ear, apparently nothing annoying.  
>_ Hai! -<br>I heard in the distance that had started a new fight, do we never get tired?  
>_Kumiko ...-Shiemi called gasped.<br>I was surprised by the great look of decision that had their eyes, despite shaking a little and played nervously with the hem of her kimono.  
>Held its breath, preparing to speak.<br>_ D-Do you l-like t-to... be my friend? -  
>I opened the eyes.<br>I did not expect a kind of question like that is ... those things they ask, or simply pass by themselves?  
>I could not help laughing a little and at the end I spent a smile.<br>_ I thought we were already more or less ... I said truthfully.  
>Shiemi so I looked, I was afraid that somehow She had seen my fangs.<br>_ ¿Really! -  
>_ Y-Yes! -<br>She gave me a quick hug, so strong it took my breath, but almost to the millisecond she ashamed of her actions and apologized.  
>I was laughing until I saw Bon down the track to stand right in front of the frog.<br>Somewhat alarmed, I sought the sensei with my eyes but was not anywhere.  
>I got to ask some explanation Rhine.<br>_Rin, What happens? -  
>He just snorted annoying. Konekomaru and Shima watched the scene between anxious and concerned, but without actually intervening.<br>_I...will destroy Satan! -  
>Weeeell ... I'm happy for him but ...Why he said that in front of the devil?<br>Rin and Shima looked alternately.  
>_ It is their greatest ambition, so it became an exorcist- told me the last.<br>_Ahh, I see. It's a good dream! -I said after a pause.  
>_Good dream? Do not make me laugh! What a stupid thing, ridiculous! -<br>And I thought it could not falling Izumo worse.  
>How cruel, I thought, laughing at people's dreams.<br>That comment made Bon lost confidence in himself (of course) so that the devil attacked him.  
>It was so fast I hardly saw him.<br>Just before the frog, basically swallow it, Rin I shoved him taking the blow and caught in his mouth.  
>_ Rin! -<br>Mother! He is going to get him killed!  
>Suddenly I felt like the smell of the Rin was increasing.<br>Stronger demon smelled that smell ... so ...warm? Yeah, I think that would be the word warm and dull (like a slap).  
>The frog seems to have noticed it also has suddenly dropped and stayed stiff as a stick.<br>_ Find out! Satan, I'll carry it myself! So do not mess! -  
>I watched the scene a bit confused, not understanding fully what had happened.<br>But I have the impression that now these two will get along in one form or another, while still fighting for the moment.  
>I smilled to myself, finally everything ended well.<br>The class ended after that, so I left Shiemi, who invited me to visit her garden for tomorrow.  
>When Rin and I drove to our apartment I thought I had smelled Yukio nearby so I stopped a moment to try to distinguish good the smell.<br>_ Kumiko? -  
>_ Eh? -<br>_ What's wrong? -  
>_ No. ... nothing-<br>Should be my imagination. Yukio sure you're on a mission ... or lecturing, more likely.  
>As we walked back I noticed Rin, the cover was red on the back caught my attention.<br>_Hey Rin What is it? -  
>At first frowned, but then removed the cover and in the air with proud.<br>_ Is the Kômaken, keeps my flame sealed- said softly.  
>_ Flames? -<p>

_ Yes, blue flames-  
>I looked with wonder and curiosity.<br>_ Are you serious? Amazing! -  
>Then his sword is like my collar, but his is perhaps more useful.<br>Rin blushed and walked a little faster.  
>_ Nah, no big deal ... hear can you do ... anything? -<br>The question caught me off guard somewhat.  
>_ Ah, I do not know ... I have night vision, good aim and. ... oh! Walking through walls ...-<br>He smiles from ear to ear.  
>_ Hey, that's cool! Yukio could scare with that of the walls-<br>I spent a comprehensive look. Of course I have no plan to use my skills for that, but otherwise ... the fools day is coming ...  
>I did not give many turns since before I knew it stood in front of a building, something shabby and old, at least six floors.<br>A big building for only three people was almost insulting, but I'm not complaining. Anyway this is a rich school.  
>Rin and Yukio room was on the first floor, while in the second mine, so after saying goodbye to the Rhine began to climb the stairs when a voice stopped me.<br>_Kumiko wait! -  
>I turned around to meet Yukio carrying a mountain of books that almost covered his face because of her height.<br>I raised my brow fun.  
>_ What? -<br>_ These are for you-  
>_E-Eh...-<br>I stammered a little at the prospect of having to read all that.  
>Kumiko Well, do not feel bad, maybe a. .. are just two or three ...<br>_... All those? -  
>He nodded lively, but I was trembling inside.<br>_ Being a mid-level Exorcist, I can have access to books more complex than a page, so I thinking about getting these books. Most vampires are common, but also talk about its history, and it accumulates first fatal verses with you should be careful. There aren´t too many, but I have not had time to get you more-  
>Not too many ... must be at least 8!<br>I spent the best thanks I could muster and spread his arms to get the books.  
>_Thanks ...-<br>_ Not at all, take your time to read-  
>I quite like reading, (especially at night when sleeping) but frankly, I wonder how this will all end soon.<br>Again I thank you and goodbye with Yukio this phrase:  
>_ We see, and remember! Do your homework on page 42 for tomorrow<br>_Y-Yes...-  
>I laughed a little and take up the mountain to my room.<br>I opened the door and walked with difficulty could not stifle a little cry of surprise at seeing

absolutely all my possessions stored in scattered moving boxes and neatly around the room.  
>It was quite large with a table to study, with hose and all, a bed, oak wardrobe against the wall and a door at the end I guess it is the bathroom.<br>I dropped the books on the ground to see the boxes with admiration.  
>I pulled the hair when I realized what had been neglected.<br>If it had not fallen they would want to move my things.  
>I sighed.<br>_ Everything has been so rapid ...-  
>Come to think ... who is dedicated to package it all? It's more who had decided what to pack?<br>As if answering my unspoken question I began to hear my phone ringing through the room.  
>I started to unpack crazy things the wrong way to find the bottom of the third box (six).<br>I picked it up if you want without looking who it was.  
>_ Hello? -<br>_ DON´T SAY ME "HELLO" IDIOT! -  
>Alfred angry voice pierced my ears so that momentarily lost his balance and fell.<br>ALFRED Mother! I forgot!  
>God ... I'm horrible. After all what happened ... I have not even called. Also I have moved and changed school without saying anything. It is true that everything has been very sudden, but I have no excuse.<br>But what do I say ?...¡ ...¿ God what would I say?  
>_ Who... Alfred ?-<br>_No, Obama Who will be! You can tell when you were going to tell that you changes from school?  
>_ I ... l-I ... I'm sorry-<br>_ On top of that posh school! -  
>_ Wait a moment !... How do you know? -<br>_ Who do you think has helped to get your stuff? -  
>I felt my heart sank.<br>_ W-What? -  
>_ As I did not come to class to see your home. And I met the movers who had no idea what to put in the truck. Damn Kira, the next time at least pack your things, I'm not your maid! -<br>I want to mourn are giving, I can not believe that Emilly has done that for me.  
>_ A-Alfred ... I .. I have no words ... I'm really sorry I do not know how to thank you! -<br>_ What the luggage is the least!, But seriously, why did not you say anything? We, we saw yesterday ... and you were not able to open the mouth-  
>The images of the incident from last night lightning strike me dead.<br>It seems that far away, but nevertheless it was yesterday. I sincerely hope that Emilly not remember anything.  
>I swallowed the lump in my throat tightened and I lied as honestly as I could.<br>_ ... You know I do not like goodbyes ... also was all so abrupt, it is as if he had put together on the same day ...- at least as latter is true (halfway).  
>I heard her snorting over the phone.<br>_ Buff, I can imagine it, your uncle just should hasn´t left you time to decide anything, it's a mess-  
>_ ¿Ein ...?-<br>My uncles, my aunts ?...¡ ...¿ my uncles!  
>I had forgotten they even existed!<br>That is, although they have said nothing of the academy, They would not care.  
>Wow ...they have served as a perfect excuse, and I thought they could ever do something good for me that is not send me money.<br>_Ehhh ... m-my uncles sure!-  
>Emilly However noticed my sudden change of attitude.<br>_ Is something wrong? -  
>_ N-Not just ... and you, how are you ?...¿ well? -<br>_ Me?, Well ... I guess something fed up get your stuff the truth-  
>I laughed a little. The tense situation has passed, for now.<br>_ Do I have given and thank you? -  
>_ Not enough- replied curtly.<br>_Graciasgracisagraciasgracias Thanks! Better? -  
>_ In my language-<br>_Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry I'm so so so sorry ... better? -  
>_ Nah, you lack accent-<br>The two laughed together.  
>_ Hey Kira ... the truth is so little I've been totally honest with you. My parents are thinking about changing schools, but would not tell if it was not sure ...-<br>_ Really, what school? -  
>_No know, names, they were very rare, but I think yours was-<br>I opened my eyes. On the one hand I could not wait to have Emilly here, but then ...¿ and if she finds that I am an exorcist?, Or worse, what if she discovers that I am a demon?  
>_ B-But your parents can afford ?...-<br>I noticed as one of his laughter was of pride on the other line.  
>_Are You kidding me? Does all this time you have not seen my house? -<br>Of course I noticed!  
>Her house has three floors, with a closet bigger than my room!<br>_Touché ...- sighed at my crushing defeat.  
>_ So ... tell me, it´s posh enough? -<br>Man, the truth is I've only been in the kind of exorcism, whose classroom is not much better than a damp cellar ...  
>_ The truth I have not seen much, but Rin has told me that escalators have only to go to the upper-<br>_ Wow, so if it should be an expensive place !... wait, what Rin doing there? -  
>Damn, I'm a big mouth!<br>_Ehhh ...They have given him an ... athletic scholarship ?-  
>_...So lucky ...-<br>Since I know has not strained, stop quickly.  
>_ Yeah, hey Alfred, I have to leave, I have duties (and thanks Yukio twice!) -<br>_ Hey, hey! I do not cheat, something happens to you and I think I know what ...-  
>I held my breath.<br>_ O-Oh really? -  
>_ Do you like someone right? -<br>And what is it now!  
>_ WHAT COMES THAT? -<br>_ Ha, I knew it! You like someone! -  
>I could feel the color rising to my cheeks in frustration.<br>_ Listen and tell me who he is? Yukio? -  
>_ THAT IS WHO YOU LIKE ! -<br>_ What?Don´t imagine things - I noticed that she was laughing. She must be enjoying herself a great time. So, relieved that nothing serious is suspected (hurray for her lack of seriousness) I decided to keep the game a little.  
>_ Well, if you do not like you will not mind that my room is above his ...-<br>_DAMNIT BITH-! ...I mean, I'm happy for you ... heh, heh ... HE-  
>I laughed so hard I almost dropped the phone down.<br>I received the childlike voice of Emilly on the other line.  
>_Hopefully you die of a heart attack-<br>If it was not because I know that statement would have scared me really.  
>_Alfred seriously than I have to go ...-<br>_Ok, Ok we'll call you tomorrow Oh, and I'll let you know whether or not change  
>_C-Course-<br>_Bye ~ -  
>_B-Bye ...-<br>She hung up.  
>I took a deep breath and after a last look to the room I made one of the things that make me lazy after early, order.<br>Remove the laundry, folded it the wrong way (to whom shall we deceive) and placed in the closet.  
>After I got all my books, manga and some other film (if you ordered it) well that and the TV, the TV is important.<br>I set the alarm on the floor near the bed.  
>However there was an object that caught me off guard.<br>Two frames, one was my father and I, when I was three. The other was a picture of my mother, a beautiful, long haired chocolate smile that greets well-off from a beige sofa.  
>Before they were in the room, but if any should Emilly got well.<br>After watching them for a while and wake up feeling nostalgic, I put both on the study table.  
>_Ya See dad, mom. I promise you'll feel proud, I shall endeavor! -<br>I nodded to me, say it aloud even more motivated.  
>And with this thought I started shooting my head homework Yukio sent me and read books.<br>* 7 hours later ...  
>_ God, please kill me now! -<br>Mother!  
>How many pages I have been? ¿500, 600 ?...¿ 1000?<br>Basically try to talk I had with some 450 pages long Mephisto (come on, what is said unpalatable). Although I personally admire the efforts of the authors do a whole book in a 20 minute conversation.  
>I stretched and turned twice in his desk chair.<br>I leaned toward the alarm clock to catch a glimpse of the time.  
>3 in the morning ... good bye to my 10 hours of sleep daily.<br>But there was something stung my curiosity. One of the books, the blue cap, talks about the different abilities of the vampires.  
>It is assumed that I can introduce myself in mirrors, becoming a bat, mist or other animals, through sound, read minds, blablabla.<br>Although so far I've only been able to do anything, of course how little I practiced a lot to be said.  
>I wonder if ...if begin to experience now?<br>The building is empty except for us three, it is so late that everyone will be asleep ...  
>Excited, I got hit, I removed the collar (not think I can do anything with it on) and put me in the middle of the room.<br>After thinking a while I decided to start by the changes because they seem more interesting.  
>... Although I have no idea how.<br>I spent some time wishing with all my might be something else, a bat, a cat, but nothing.  
>Desperate means resorted to the ridiculous, screaming: "Transformation!"<br>_ ... I feel ridiculous ...-  
>Huffed giving me up.<br>Well, let's see if I can at least go through walls. Perhaps this is as easy as walking through them.  
>I walked a few steps to stand in front of the door, but when I tried to get through all that did was give me face to face with it and fell.<br>_ Ouch! -  
>No, that thing!<br>This is too much. I'm going to go through that door as my name is Kumiko Yagami!  
>I sat back, breathed deeply and focused as I have not concentrated in a while.<br>_ There is no door. There is no door- I whispered to me as if it were to come true just by saying it out loud.  
>I went to walk, but this time without my little mind, I was in the hallway outside my room.<br>His eyes widened in disbelief.  
>_ I´ve done it...-<br>I jumped for joy.  
>_I've done -!<br>However, when I supposed to land on the ground, I found myself falling, and worst of all, I could not stop it.  
>I crossed the staircase, the Rhine and Yukio room. Rin was brushing his teeth when he saw me he dropped the brush in the mouth.<br>_ WHAT THE FUC-! -  
>I did not have time to listen to the end. In addition, he was too terrified to think about whether you want to laugh.<br>I went through another ladder to land on a mountain of pots and pans. Fitting my head in one of them.  
>_ ARGHHH! -<br>Arghhh!  
>I groaned in pain, I think I've broken something. But I'm grateful to have touched the ground.<br>Although there was something that stopped me cold.  
>It smells like hell. But not like Mephisto or Rin, even as Astaroth, was much less sophisticated.<br>_ Hey you, how dare you break into my kitchen this way ?-  
>_ First comes that boy and now you! Do you spend what you all with my kitchen ?-<br>Cautiously, slowly climbed the pot enough to reveal my eyes.  
>A little devil with a big red nose, small horns and large ears, tail and tail (which reminds me a bit like a fork) stares at me with his little yellow eyes, visibly upset.<br>It´s so cute...  
>I know it's wrong, but I can not as a threat that way.<br>_ understood or are you deaf?- said, but he only issued small chilliditos (which made it even cuter).  
>I blinked a little, back to reality.<br>_ ¿E-Eh? No. ... I´m s-sorry-  
>The pot eventually fell out of my head bouncing a bit, leaving an uncomfortable echo in the air.<br>I looked around. There were broken plates on the floor, and also various forks of the pot, two pots.  
>I looked down embarrassed.<br>_ I'd just clean it up! -  
>_ I-I'm sorry! I-is still not in control of much good through walls ... and ... I'm sorry- I bowed in apology.<br>Who sends me practice? I should have stayed very still, lying, period.  
>The demon crouched and looked at me curiously.<br>_ You... Are Kumiko right? -  
>_ Yes, How do you know? -<br>_ My master told me that I have to prepare you a menu without garlic, but anyway -laught _ with those eyes is not very difficult reconise you -  
>I blushed a little, I had completely forgotten.<br>_ Do I ? -  
>_ Sep, I´m Ukobach and I work in the family kitchen as Mephisto familiar. My master told me not to include garlic in your diet ... who knows could be fatal for you -<br>I furrowed brow and a little clenched my fists.  
>Can you tell who is believed to say what I can and I can not eat?<br>In addition ... what about that topic? What happens, for be a vampire I cannot eat to garlic or what!  
>It is a bad joke?<br>_ U-Ukobach Thanks, but really not necessary, I can eat garlic-  
>He seemed surprised.<br>_ Really? For it is not usual, are you sure? -  
>_Yes,it´s Safe-<br>_ But My master says t- -  
>_ Well, you tell Mephisto do not bother! -<br>Ukobach cocked his head slightly not entirely convinced, but finally relented.  
>_ As you wish, but do not blame me if you get a pain stomach -<br>I laughed a little.  
>_I´d Garlic eaten many things throughout my life and I'm still alive so I guess ...it´s just a myth-<br>After a short lapse, I returned to redress the huge mess he had made in the kitchen.  
>_I-I think I'll pick ... all this-<br>_... Yes, it would be nice -  
>When I finished putting all kitchen utensils, picked up the fragments of plates and threw them away.<br>Meanwhile cook rice and even Ukobach croquettes.  
>_Etto ...what do you do? -<br>_ I´m cooking your bento for tomorrow - commented as she stirred the pan.  
>_ Um-My bento? -<br>_ Hai! -  
>_ Wanna to try? -<br>My stomach said before me.  
>I blushed at his sudden growl.<br>_ Y-Yes please! -  
>I took a kibble without thinking twice and put it in my mouth (I have not eaten it!).<br>... ... I-incredible.  
>_ OMG this is death! 'I said with bright eyes-<br>My sudden shout made the little devil was scared and off balance.  
>_Ukobach this is the best I've had in life, really! -<br>Dad wasn´t a handyman of the house so to speak. Also since I'm alone I have hardly any time to prepare homemade food except for dinner, so little is no big deal, not to say that my palate is in tatters since ... well, long time.  
>It may just be a miserable kibble, but it's still the best I've tasted by far (TTvTT).<br>_ S-Seriously?, I'm really glad you like it! -  
>He had blushed slightly and swung its tail on both sides of pure pleasure.<br>_ Hum I can not wait to eat it tomorrow! -  
>_ Thanks! It really is great when you appreciate it -<br>I gave him a big smile.  
>_ You aren´t going to have to wait long to eat it -<br>_ Eh? -  
>_ It should be the 4 Can you get up tomorrow? (I say to prepare breakfast and that ...)-<br>I froze on the spot.  
>I've completely forgotten what time it is or even that morning early and I have "double session".<br>_ Ukobach Sorry I have to go now! See you tomorrow! Thanks -  
>I left without waiting for an answer.<br>I climbed the stairs like a flash, I went into my room and after brushing my teeth to change and I got into bed.

... ... Damn, now I get no sleep. ... ...

The alarm went off as usual. With this odious whistle pierces you head.  
>I refused to get up.<br>In my sleepy mind hilarious and I felt something crazy like that little rebellion against inanimate object that disturbed my harmony.  
>And such was my rebellion I stood firm and did not get up.<p>

* 20 minutes later:  
>_ Damn, why did not I get up? -<p>

I fell on the bed with me and dragging the blanket slipped on it. Shotgun went somewhat slow to see that I do not know how I fell asleep and I also delayed.  
>Okay, Kumiko calm.<br>I can still fix it ... if I take a shower in, say, 4 minutes, get dressed and prepare the portfolio in 3 and under for breakfast at 2 ...  
>I sighed to me.<br>...¡ Damn It took 3 minutes to think about it now I have to run even more!  
>In the end I did not follow that order. First prepare the portfolio, putting all the books and notebooks I saw on my way (and certainly matter I am not mistaken).<br>I ran to the bathroom, but it has no shower. I assumed then that should have a residence shared showers, so I made the uniform and left the room.  
>After finished it several times to find.<br>End result, dressed and cleaned in 10 minutes.  
>Yep, I'm out of breath and soaked hair, but I got a new personal best.<br>Although I kept going later, was more lively and I pounced on the stairs, traveling so fast that I could hardly see my own feet.  
>But between the wet hair stuck to my face, the rush, carrying the cake and my wallet that weighs 5 kilos, I ended up stumbling and rolling toward the kitchen. Hitting the wall somewhat comical, although I made no grace.<br>_A-Ay ...-  
>I twisted face-up on myself and I joined again.<br>_Well, At least I've come to the kitchen-  
>Rin and Yukio smell inside.<br>Later they going too? I expected Rin ... But Yukio? Now that's weird.  
>Wait!<br>Mephisto also seems that, which is rarer still.  
>Gave a strong puff (I'm still out of breath) and opened the door.<br>_ Good morning ~! - Breakfast greeted not only excited for once.  
>Everyone stared at me.<br>How bad am I? I think not, but still shook me a bit of clothes just in case.  
>_ Good morning - Rin and Yukio they chorused.<br>Their eyes were terrified, Yukio hid it well, but Rin looked at me as if he were armed robbery  
>...W-What happens here?<br>_ Good morning Kumiko-chan ~! You arrive in time for breakfast-  
>Mephisto, as always greeted as jovial, wore a kind of white chef's outfit and purple gloves. He disappeared back into the kitchen.<br>I felt a little funny, I mean they look (do not know why the truth, because it is precisely now when he is dressed ... normal, more or less) but I only foreshadowed a small smile.  
>_ That's great! I will no longer be caught you here being so late,-I said as I sat at the table next to the twins.<br>They frowned.  
>Yukio was the first to speak.<br>_ What do you mean? It's early, while it is very strange that Rin is here-  
>_ Hey - snorted the aforementioned.<br>Now frowning me ...  
>Will it soon?, But if the alarm has sounded and and I took ages to get up and, ... a moment.<br>_ Wait, what time is it? -  
>_It's 7:30 ~! - Mephisto said from the kitchen.<br>_ B-But the alarm went off ...-  
>_maybe you have advance warning or something ...- I think Rin is quite right.<br>Emilly DAMN!  
>Alarms will NOT advance alone!<br>It surprised me how faaaast it was all over! Shee had planned from the beginning!  
>I HATE DAWN MORE!<br>My face darkened and clenched my fists.  
>_She will pay me that- I muttered so sinister.<br>Yukio Rin and alternately looked a little worried, but none of them dared to ask.  
>I-I guess I deserve it, I suppose that if ... ... but I'm upset.<br>_ Here is the special dish of Mephisto "Hell flour"! -  
>Completely disrupted my complaints (perhaps something unfair) about putting on the table Emilly two bowls of soup, or at least I think it was soup.<br>It was red and kept bubbling, as if boiling. To say that the smell was so little too safe.  
>The twins face paled and I stared at the plate with a small twitch in the corner of the lip.<br>_ Did not cook today, Ukobach ...?-I ventured to ask.  
>_Nop, Thanks to a certain person here,-and he crossed Yukio Rin with his eyes which shrank my familiar refuses to cook for them Meanwhile I will cook ~! -<br>_Ah... fine ...-  
>Having said this he disappeared into the kitchen, on my plate I guess.<br>I shuddered.

_K-Kumiko how is it that you knew to Ukobach? -  
>I think Rin tries to pull any kind of conversation so as not to start his plate, which is understandable.<br>_ Yes ... well yesterday when I fell for the second runway-  
>_HELLYES! What a shock! Notice the next time you go to the bathroom someone! -<br>I blushed a little.  
>_ I didn´t do it on purpose,I did not plan to enter your room! And unless your bathroom with you inside! -<br>Yukio stared at us, looking accusingly. Rin and I responded at once.  
>_ DO NOT THINK THINGS RARE! -<br>Yukio got some glasses.  
>Red as a tomatoI appreciated his change of subject.<br>_ So what books helped you? -  
>I gave him a big smile.<br>_ Yes, thank you! There were a lot of things I did not know, but I laughed a little _thay were ... something large for my taste-  
>_ Oh, I apologize for that. I hope you had time to do homework for today-he sent him a smile.<br>My smile turned a bit.  
>_Yes, don´t worry-<br>Yes unlucky, your damn homework are made.  
>_Yukio have you no book for me? - Rin said removing a little dish.<br>God ...I afraid that soup.  
>_ Really! I would not want to read this afternoon, I will bring you a few! - he looks forward.<br>_Reading them? Better not thanks-  
>I held my laughter to see Yukio gave a kick in the stomach hypothetical.<br>_ But thanks eh!-Rin added to smooth the cut.  
>At that time Mephisto appeared again with a third plate, which was a strawberry cake had a look of death. Placed in front of me.<br>... .. Am I asleep?  
>_ Enjoy ~! -<br>There were some brief moments of silence ...  
>_ WHY THE HELL SHE HAS CAKE!- RiNburst<br>_ Oh? Well, Kumiko-chan has been the only one to notice the presence of Ukobach been here even if not a day unlike others praised their food, so it is natural that the chef want to thank the her-Mephisto somehow makes almost seem fair, almost.  
>I was stiff as a stick, I was afraid to move the cake disappeared or something.<br>I kept staring at my lap and to not receive multiple looks killer I know that I was sending.  
>No one had a bite of their dishes, each were scared for different reasons.<br>Silence...  
>_C´mon , With confidence ~ -<br>Mephisto, I regret to inform you that confidence, which is trust, there is.  
>God is the cake look good ... it makes my mouth water, and I had dinner yesterday and I have a hunger ...<br>_If You do not eat me I'll take it personally ... and I assure you that you should-  
>Okay, if not as bone Mephisto take it as a personal offense, but if I do Rin and Yukio ...Well I do not know if they will take it personally, but certainly very well not think they feel .<br>If only it were a normal breakfast and cake, I would not feel so guilty.  
>_...Let´s go! -<br>Yukio and I were looking at Rin with his mouth open, while taking the whole concoction at once.  
>His face turned red, even more than a tomato, then I smoke out his ears as if something had exploded inside and vanished. Yukio had to hold to avoid falling while babbling incoherence of a grandmother he did not know.<p>

He m-must have been intoxicated.  
>Okay, now me!<br>Use the distraction of Rin to eat as quietly as possible.  
>I took the decision fork and cut a chunk.<br>... OMG OMG!  
>It's the best cake I've ever had! And I've tried a lot (I love sweets, especially pastries)<br>This cake should be in a restaurant 5 forks!  
>The barely restrained happy little tears that were forming in my eyes.<br>_I-I think I will bring niisan to the hospital -  
>_ But what do you say, I'm fine! Tell him Mickey! -<br>Okay, now if Rin begins to worry me.  
>_ Do you want to accompany you? -<br>I hurried up from the table.  
>_No, No worry-<br>_B-But ...-  
>_We will see you laterr-<br>_...Ah, fine bye-  
>... I should have gone with them ...<br>Well, at least now I can eat without remorse.  
>I enjoyed a new piece of cake, but I could not help but feel a little uncomfortable, but this time it was not guilt.<br>You know that feeling? I mean the uneasy feeling that someone will stare at you while you're eating.  
>Well, now imagine that feeling multiplied by 7.<br>Mephisto was sitting in front of me and stared at me very intently.  
>I frowned and looked confused.<br>It wasn´t clear if he was looking at me or the piece of cake but it is the latter, he only have to ask me for a piece.  
>I looked at him a moment, but gave no indication as I pouted and tried to ignore it.<br>I court and the last bit.  
>Just as I was to introduce it into my mouth I found Mephisto's face so close I could feel his breath as if it were almost mine.<br>So fast that I had not seen, was leaning on the table and grabbed my hand to turn the fork and bite him in the last second.  
>I stared at him perplexed, his mouth half open and fully flushed yet.<br>B-B-B-But what the hell he is doing!  
>My heart beating a mile and I was so nervous I could not even move a muscle.<br>Mephisto inspected my face for a moment and smiled as if such a thing.  
>_ This cake is delicious ~! Do not you think so? -He said the latest move even more.<br>I reacted quickly and threw me back, but miscalculated the momentum and I poured the chair.  
>WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING ABOUT!<br>_ I-I'm late for c-class! -  
>I picked up the wallet and left there as a soul to the devil (pun intended).<br>Things were getting too weird.  
>I turned for a moment.<br>_ T-Thanks for the food! -  
>He winked.<br>_My Pleasure ~ -  
>_ I did not mean for you !...-<br>Without waiting for his reaction ran out of there.  
>I ran and ran until out of the building and get to the academy.<br>I put my hands over her face to see if was still blushing. I know I still am, but I have no choice to go to class.  
>After looking at the lists of students turned out that my class was the 3-D and was on the second floor, which came via an escalator. (If it's posh school, yes).<br>The class was huge, slate monuments, to the desk was huge!  
>I was very nervous. I've never been in a place as luxurious in all my life and I'm afraid to give a bad impression or even inadvertently spoil something, so I sat in the first empty desk I saw, having the good fortune to stand at the side of the window .<br>Makes a great day, the sun shines and there's not a cloud in the sky ... the light is rather annoying, but at no time foreshadowed that emotion.  
>The teacher, a somewhat older man arrived shortly after, called the roll and ordered us to sit.<br>Unfortunately good, which is good impression, I did not give.  
>There were at least six classes throughout the morning, the subjects were totally different from each other, but all had something in common:<br>_ Wake Yagami! -  
>_ Attends Kumiko! -<br>_STOP SLEEP IN CLASS! -  
>... I have not given very good impression, but today if I have that dream, and as little classes are wonderful.<br>Ah, yes! I forgot the best part:  
>_ Punished! -<br>_ Have a game for bad behavior! -  
>_ GO TO PRINCIPAL'S DESK! -<br>And ... YES! Here I am now walking the halls in search of the office of principal.  
>It's funny, I received the same order of 5 different teachers, but none have the detail of tell me where I have to go exactly.<br>I sighed a bit and concentrated.  
>Okay, how are ... circumstances I have two options, one to ask someone else or try to distinguish the smell from all these people and find him.<br>I looked alternately to one side to the other side ... no one.  
>I guess I'll have to use the hard way.<br>Fortunately the smell is quite peculiar.  
>I staggered through the halls and stairways. I think I walked a few more laps, but eventually I came across the site.<br>It turned out to be in the highest part of the academy, and likewise of the city.  
>Since the front door, I hesitated a bit when I read that the office was one Johann Faust V. ... I thought no such elaborate names were used, also if there is a fifth, had to be a first and third.<br>But is Mephisto who is definitely inside.  
>Still hesitant knocked on the door.<br>_ Come in~! -  
>Yes, definitely is here.<br>The office was much more impressive than I had imagined. Very luxurious, with a large wooden desk, upholstered armchairs, both at the front desk and sides and carpet that looked like import. On the table was a flat screen computer, and several figures of anime, though I couldn´t see exactly which one.  
>But certainly what caught my attention was Mephisto sitting on the floor, dressed in a shocking pink yukata with dog faces and bones, in front of a TV of at least 150 inches and playing play station 3.<br>As he hadn´t hat, his hair was coiled in the light making it look even more fun, but I didn´t laugh, I was perplexed.  
>Yes, I was shocked, but the big shock of which are impossible to conceal.<br>I looked at him with mouth wide open, still with his hand on the doorknob.  
>My face perfectly expressed my thoughts of those moments:<br>Can you tell what kind of principal are you?  
>He smiled quite relaxed, making me feel totally out of place for be surprised.<br>_ Ah ~ Kumiko-chan! I´m not expecting a visit, ... any problem? -  
>Icleared my throat and reassembled a little.<br>_ E-Erg well in fact...-  
>Rather than continue I showed the little heap of parts for bad behavior that I had won today.<br>Mephisto was reading one after another and gradually frowning.  
>Red with shame I looked at the floor.<br>_Ok, go to my desk-  
>I sat nervously in a chair.<br>He looked at me severely with his head in his hands, threw the papers on the desk for emphasis.  
>_...Do you know what this is? -<br>I have a lump in my throat.  
>_...Ehhhhh p-parts for misconduct? -<br>_Exactly, But now I wonder what have you done to get as many in one day? -  
>Crumpled skirt and got even more attention.<br>_S-Sorry ...-  
>_ I do not understand, I checked your record and there was no abnormality or any kind of annotation, if you keep going I will have to expel ...understand? -<br>In my old school and all were accustomed to sleep I also punished there I did not put parts directly!  
>Although it is not like an excuse ...<br>Do not get me expelled!, I'm fine here, safe in a way.  
>I went looking and spoke with sincerity.<br>_ I'm sorry, I really do not do it again! - I bent to reinforce my words _ please give me another chance! -  
>He sighed and smiled, relaxing a little.<br>_ Well, this time I'll let it go ~ - said let him importantly.  
>He threw out the papers.<br>_ But seriously, what have you done? -  
>_... Sleep-<br>He stared at me a moment and then laughed.  
>I frowned.<br>_ I do not see the funny! -  
>He calmed down a bit.<br>_ Ahem! Sorry. I guess you can not help, you night after all-  
>Man, is not as if I could avoid ...<br>_ Do not worry, from now we will say that you have insomnia and sometimes fall asleep in class-  
>I opened my eyes.<br>_ But that's okay? -  
>_ If yes, do not worry-<br>Well, if he says ... but it does not seem very fair.  
>...I wonder is this a good time to bring up the subject of the damnit collar?<br>_ Mephisto listen ... I have wanted to ask you about-  
>_ You know you how to play video games? -<br>...¿ Ein ...?  
>_ W-What? -<br>_ Video games, how good are you? -  
>_ Me? ...Good I guess ...-<br>Emilly usually play with, so I'm pretty good the truth.  
>I turned to the monstrous television after meeting a challenging look.<br>I smiled.  
>_ What games do you have? -<p>

We were already have played at least 5 games.  
>It got beat not once, not one!<br>He was damn good!  
>The game was a struggle and both controls were pink by the way (note that it is his favorite color)<br>Each time I accumulated energy to do a special attack, he had already achieved first. When an object appeared in the field led him first.  
>No way!<br>But at least it seemed he was struggling a bit ... at least so it seemed to me ... at least that's what I would wanted ...it seems like he was beating me.  
>_ You're cheating! - I complained like a little girl.<br>Do not know if it's true, but it would not surprise me.  
>_ Me? I do not know what you mean-<br>I stared at him, questioningly.  
>_ That I have not cheated! -<br>I kept looking.  
>_See as follow and I will not give consolation prize-<br>I opened my eyes.  
>_ Prix? -<br>I omitted consolation, I do not want to appear to give it to me for pity.  
>He got up and went to the desktop again. From it took a katana sheath wrapped in a red and blue ribbon.<br>I could see he was excited.  
>_ How about ~? -<br>_Ehhh ... I-Impressive? -  
>He stared at me a moment and then the katana. Then he blushed a little, (do not understand why), and cleared his throat.<br>_ Yeah well, I guess that's one way of looking ... all yours! -  
>He threw the air and caught it.<br>_ Wait ... is this for me? -  
>_ Yep, you'll need. You need a weapon now you'll be Exorcist ~ - replied with a wink.<br>I stared at the sword for a moment.  
>_ This does not mean to sound ungrateful ... could but give me a gun better? -<br>_... No-  
>_But I prefer ranged combat-<br>_ But I prefer the short sword especially, is the most fun-  
>... .. I DON´T MIND WHAT DO YOU PREFER!<br>_In fact lately I have given me to see anime samurai movies and undoubtedly represent the true Japanese spirit ~ -  
>AND WHAT THE HELL I CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU WATCH!<br>I held a cry of frustration.  
>_...I.'m etter in long-distance-<br>He shook his finger.  
>_ Nope, you're better at short, no doubt. You have a style quite interesting short-<br>Style ? You mean to hit and pass to kill?  
>_ T-Thanks ...( I guess) -<br>_Well, It's late, go if you want to be late for classes as well-exorcist-  
>_ Hai, thank you -<br>_Bye ~ -  
>Katana in hand, ran up to the first floor, where I realized I only had to enter the magic key to get there.<br>I did the first door I saw and immediately found myself in front of the classroom, where greeted with a powerful:  
>_ Good morning ~! -<br>All responded less Izumo me that even looked up.  
>Shima gave me sit with him, but preferred my place behind Shiemi Rhine.<br>_ G-Good morning Kumiko-  
>_ Hey! -<br>I smiled.  
>_ Good morning -<br>_ Are you better Rin? -I asked a little concerned for breakfast today.  
>_ Yes, more or less ... all this, what about that?, A new weapon? - He pointed the katana.<br>_ Oh? Yeah, well it seems-  
>Pouted.<br>_ We could train together one day-  
>I nodded with determination.<br>_ Yes please! Because I have no idea of fencing-  
>A drop of sweat fell down the front of both.<br>I laughed nervously.  
>_ This ... maybe you should have chosen something else- suggested Shiemi.<br>I nodded again.  
>_ Um, if by me had picked up a gun, but Mephisto was determined in the sword-<br>_Typical of the clown -  
>_ Hahaha, yeah! -<br>Shiemi cocked his head.  
>_ Clown? -<br>_ You will understand he joke when you see him- said Rin  
>At that time the teacher came, this time was an old lady with air tight.<br>_ Let's get started! -  
>We cut the conversation and we attended at least Shiemi and me.<br>Although somewhat boring these classes were far more interesting than normal, at least I have not slept.  
>After graduating I went to my room to do homework and then I kept practicing it to pass through walls, improving enough to keep from falling, transform ... tried again without success.<br>Just when I put the sweatshirt and went jogging remembered that I had been with Shiemi and feeling guilty about forgetting something went through the steps (as we have to use it).  
>When you exit and go through the kitchen I finally came across Rin and had made contact Ukobach and he cooked together, but looked more like a competition, cut the ingredients so fast that I hardly had time to see it.<br>_ This guys? ... ...-  
>No answer followed his own, I sighed.<br>_... I'm going! -  
>Nobody answered, but I did not care.<p>

It turned out that Shiemi lived very close, since his mother owned the pharmacy, her garden was spectacular. Filled with flowers, shrubs and trees, and even a small garden. But everything was so perfectly harmonized at all was reloaded.  
>Shiemi had another kimono and was even more nervous than the first time I saw her, but I realized when she confessed that it was the first time had friends over.<br>We have a good time chatting, and Shiemi taught me to plant and care for plants properly. In addition to plants in their garden also lived several fairies (I think they call it that) and demons plants were most cute and funnies.  
>_Etto ...Kumiko-<br>Shiemi me out of my reverie.  
>_ Hum? -<br>_ Why do you want to become an exorcist? -  
>The question caught me off guard.<br>Why?  
>I really do not know.<br>Because want to help? In order not to endanger anyone? To knowprotect myself (better)?  
>... Because Mephisto is a pain in the neck?<br>No.  
>None of these is the answer, has ... must be something more!<br>_ I do not know- said, something would be.  
>Should not know at this point?<br>However Shiemi relieved smile.  
>_ Do not worry, I know so little ... well but I feel it is something I have to do-<br>She blushed a little.  
>_ It may be a little silly ...- murmured.<br>I shook my decision.  
>_ Not at all!, I feel something like that too-<br>_Perhaps ... suddenly we find-  
>I agreed.<br>_Hum, I hope-  
>After a while, to realize that it was getting dark, Shiemi me home.<br>Riin and Ukobach When we had made peace, say that they are even friends!  
>We had tea and after Shiemi go with the magic key of Yukio, I went jogging, I showered, did homework (although not studied, which later I regret) and went right to bed.<br>Just was asleep when the noise woke me up below.  
>I figured it was nothing serious and it did not smell blood, so I only got up to complain.<br>The noise from the kitchen again.  
>But when I came down I saw Yukio eating a bento , but it seemed as if what would be sick. Ukobach Rin and supervised him.<br>I stared with the pocker face.  
>_ Did we wake you? -<br>I gave him a look haggard Rin bad humor.  
>_... Noo, what makes you think that? -<br>_ Sorry -  
>I sighed.<br>_ It's okay, good night-  
>_ Hum! -<br>... Yukio ... ill the next day ... ...

Slowly the days passed, and weeks.  
>I ended up adapting to the academy and I improved my grades in both normal and exorcism. They were not so good as Yukio or Bon, but, ah! Incidentally, the kids and I have become very good friends, though sometimes perverted Shima mode makes me a little of the nerves (nerves and I mean anger, and anger, I mean an odd occasional blow).<br>Shiemi and I have become closer, almost intimate, but lately Izumo is after, it's the other day I asked if she believed would be her friend Izumo. I did not know quite what to say, only advised him to not lose anything for trying, but if you treat me wrong you will see.  
>By the way, did you know that love takes Yukio ... for 3 years ... I do not know?<br>HA! Emilly I hope not know that you have a competitor. Speaking of it, if it turns out, the point here, but for next year (for which so little is a lot).  
>Did not know whether to rejoice or not because every time it is more difficult to hide things, especially when she says that we go out somewhere but I agree with examinations or some kind of exorcist extra ... or simply because I have been with Rin and the others. But I solve it! This summer I intend to meet, but I told you not mention anything like :... it the other day I ran into a ghoul ... or. ... I have learned the chapters of the Bible for today?<br>Not so!  
>On the other hand, I have improved my skills.<br>I still can not transform, but now I can almost put me in the mirror, (I'm always stuck half way) and I've learned to stay ladder hanging from the ceiling half and half and Rin Yukio´s room ... and... and already I have learned so little more.  
>And almost without realizing it, and approaching the summer holidays and with them, the entrance examination for squire, so it was important the of class today:<p>

_ Today's class will consist of to fill in these forms. They specify the different kinds of exorcists, at least you have to choose a category-  
>Bon raised his hand.<br>_ What categories are you sensei? -  
>Yukio got glasses.<br>_ I am currently a dragoon and doctor- could notice a certain pride in his voice.  
>I opened his eyes and smiled in admiration.<br>So Yukio exorcist was not only a medium level, also had two trades so to speak.  
>I looked at my form and fill in basic information, name and age.<br>The categories are: aria, tamer, doctor, knight and dragoon.  
>... .. Okay, I know the Dragoon, but I have no idea of the rest .<br>As I heard Bon and Rin discuss the issue, I went to see if they explained it to me.  
>_ How can you not know what an aria? Must be an idiot! -<br>_ Well, I do not know it! -  
>... ... It seems that the relationship between Rin and Bon is booming.<br>_ Bon ... I ... I don´t know neither- I confessed.  
>The four boys stared at me.<br>_ See, I am not alone! -  
>_ As little Rin Rejoice! -<br>Bon sighed.  
>_ According explain it, but only because Kumiko does not know!<br>Aria is one exorcist who uses prayer to fight the demons. The tamer is one that has the ability to summon demons and uses in battle. The doctor has medical knowledge and supports his team. The dragoon uses guns and finally knight swords and knives -  
>I dedicated Bon a look of admiration.<br>_ Wow Bon how much you know! -  
>He laughed nervously and blush.<br>_ Oh, no big deal ~ -  
>_ I want to be an aria as Konekomaru , while Bon aims to dragoon and aria- encouraged Shima reported.<br>_Hum ... then I think I'll be a knight-Rin said thoughtfully.  
>_ And your Kumiko-chan, will you be knight too? -<br>Shima caught me off guard.  
>I guess he says for the katana.<br>_ Yes, well actually I'd be dragoon too, and as a tamer guess I need to know if I can call something first-  
>Konekomaru looked at me uncertainly.<br>_ But ... hope to three categories is complicated. It would be better to aim only knight and tamer-  
>Quickly refused.<br>_ In that case it would be optional for tamer I will be dragoon by nose! -  
>Like my mother is when I can I drop the katana.<br>Just imagine the blood that I can pour out to her makes me shudder. At least with the gun I can control myself in that regard.  
>_Sure you get ~ -<br>I smiled.  
>_Thanks Shima!-<p>

Once we got the form and so we went to the last class of the day, with a certain Neuhaus.  
>The Neuhaus may not inspire much confidence that is said.<br>He had a patch over his right eye and serious and angry expression.  
>It was AB +, but I swear by God that the smell was so dry and cold that seemed barely an A +.<br>I stood next to Rin, our eyes met and I could see him as little professor gave good spine.  
>He began drawing an intricate circle on the floor, which told us not to step on because it could break.<br>_ Must make an invocation consistent with your blood-reported.  
>A moment !... BLOOD! WHICH BLOOD ?<br>Nobody told me about blood!

* Flashback: (A week earlier, Mephisto's office)  
>Damn, he was winning again!<br>I've never been competitive, but it touches my moral.  
>_Hey ... next week you have kind of invocation and need blood to that, would be all right? -<br>Okay, just appeared the Smash ball, if I have a chance lame (These games put me on my nerves).  
>_ Eh, yes yes do not worry-<br>Mephisto said.  
>_ Are you sure? Because I can make you a receipt ...-<br>Come ball!  
>_Yes, do not worry-<br>_ Are you sure? For me I can teach you personally. Would you be my little pupil and you should call me "master Mephisto ~" - said by a gesture of pride.  
>I raised my eyebrow.<br>_Erg... I think s-step-  
>The way he says it is pretty strange, moreover, has been, as I call it, "fangirl mode" phenomenon that occurs when excited with a female character in manga.<br>... ...I-I think I spend too much time with him lately, I'm starting to get used to ...  
>_ Are you sure? -<br>Even you pay me!  
>_ Do not! N-not necessary-<br>... Damn! he've used has distracted to catch the ball and has killed me!  
>* End of flashback<p>

... ... Okay ... maybe if it had mentioned ...  
>Anyway wrinkled her nose and I was tense as a stick when the teacher cut some palm of your hand and the blood fell on the circle.<br>After releasing a tirade on the basic rules of the invocation, the circle is lit up.  
>Although the tension disappeared when I saw (and smelled) what came out of it.<br>It was like one of those zombies that used to send Astaroth, but this was one of the weaks.  
>_... Is a Naberius .. I have never seen any- Bon said surprised and cautious.<br>Naberius ... that's how you call ...  
>I frowned. I am aware that is not the fault of the poor devil and probably not even be the one who attacked me (because those are dead) but I could not help her a look of hatred.<br>After explaining how to invoke a demon and give us a paper with a picture in miniature soil retired to Naberius and I relaxed a little.  
>Until YES!, All students were pricked finger at the same time.<br>I can hardly describe the feeling seized me at that time.  
>I was pale, stiff as a stick, clenching his fists so hard that I cut off the circulation and even I went pale and was holding my breath.<br>Rin was concerned.  
>_ Hey, are you okay? -asked waving the paper unconsciously and in the face.<br>I spoke hoarsely, hardly breathing.  
>_ Take off that of my face! -<br>Looked back at me surprised.  
>_ A-Ah sorry I forgot-<br>For this to book air only nodded in response.  
>Izumo pricked his finger, dropped a phrase, something cheesy (it must be said) and after light, the paper appeared two white foxes.<br>I could not help muttering an "oh" of admiration.  
>Neither Rin, or Bon or Konekomaru got nothing. As I released the air that was holding and finally took a big gulp.<br>Now I looked at was Bon.  
>_H-Hey are you okay? -<br>I raised my hands in the air and gestured without stopping.  
>_ Yes! N-No worry is nothi-<br>Shiemi has pricked her finger.  
>I let out a cry of frustration and covered my nose.<br>Bon, and now Shima, raising an eyebrow.  
>I laughed nervously tried to hide.<br>The role of Shiemi out a small cloud of smoke and dissipate after a little leprechaun green, small and cute as could be left lifted the little hand and waved.  
>The teacher praised.<br>_A Larvae of the green man, amazing Moriyama-  
>No, it is not called elves.<br>_ Great Shiemi!- I agreed.  
>She began turns red as a tomato.<br>_ T-T-Thanks! -  
>I stroked the head of the Green Man.<br>_ ~ It's so cuuuute! -  
>I can not help restrain myself with cute things.<br>Izumo even approached:  
>_ Looks, so cute and tiny hallucinating, as a little flea! -<p>

It was an ironic compliment, but was thrilled Shiemi as if it were a great compliment.  
>I sighed, both for the two girls as pure relief to know that "litmus test" was over.<br>That smell ... there still someone trying to invoke?  
>I looked at my teammates, nobody did anything in particular.<br>Then why do I smell blood?  
>The teacher took me out of my reverie.<br>_ We still waiting Yagami-  
>Wait, who?<br>I gave him a puzzled look, he frowned annoying.  
>_The Class does not end until ALL students taking the test-<br>I almost forgot!  
>_ S-Sorry! -<br>With trembling hands I jabbed a finger on the drawing went through ...  
>... .. Now it's supposed to say something ...<br>But I will not let go of the typical cheesy and cliché phrase for these cases  
>Now what am I saying then?:<br>_...¿ I choose you? -  
>Okay! Maybe it wasn´t the best line in the world and is worth!, Maybe it was a plagiarism of Pokemon, but at least it wasn´t corny, right ?... right?<br>Despite the crappy sentence and my own expectations, the paper is lit, and left a cloud of smoke it such that the entire class left blind for a moment.  
>A few coughs later, the cloud began to dissipate.<br>My heart was pounding, wondering not for what kind of family would be or how it would be.  
>Almost is!<br>I was quiet, in fact we were all silent.  
>There was nothing, absolutely nothing had changed.<br>The whole class laughed, some more covertly than others. I lowered my eyes red with embarrassment.  
>_ At least you can cross off the list tamer! - Joked Rin<br>I got even redder.  
>At that moment the bell rang and I went shotgun, I need fresh air (no smell blood in the air I mean), but Shiemi caught me before getting my break.<br>_ Kumiko!, Wait! -  
>_ W-What is it? -<br>_I´m sorry you could not call anything, do not get depressed! -  
>Man, I had hopes, but so little is to be depressed right?<br>_ I'm not depressed, but thanks I guess! -  
>_ Ah, I thought ... but you had came out so fast, and I thought ...-<br>I laughed.  
>If you only knew ... Shiemi<br>_ Is not that, really! -  
>At that time the boy from the hood and the puppet out of class.<br>It returned to smell.  
>... My God, again, is not an error then ...!<br>_Soo Shiemi ... I have to go-I said hastily _ we will see later! -  
>I left the word in her mouth and followed the two boys.<br>No doubt, the smell coming from the hood, how was ... Yamada?  
>B-But that's impossible! Although the other hand is unmistakable ...w-what should I do?<br>Tell ... Or do not tell?  
>On the one hand if it is not so stay like an idiot, I mean even more. But if I do and it is not what I think is and is serious, I prick the conscience.<br>... Without a Paddle.  
>_Y-Yamada ! -<br>The boy turned but still focused on his PSP, not really paying attention.  
>_ C-Can I talk to you a moment? -<br>_Hum- replied pressing buttons. _But quickly, I'm fighting the final boss-  
>I swallowed saliva.<br>... God! Why must this be so hard to say?  
>I was so scared I kept looking at him staring at the shoes, well I think I'm blushing.<br>I toyed with my uniform tie nervously.  
>_I-I ...this ... I have to ask ... wanted to say you t-...-<br>_ Sorry, but I don´t like you- cut me off.  
>_...¿ Eh? -<br>WHY DOES HE THINK THAT?  
>Seem Perhaps that I am pleading?<br>Mentally I reviewed my actions ...  
>Damn, it does seem like a confession!<br>I hastened to clarify the situation.  
>_ N-NO NOT THAT! -<br>He turned off the console pissed.  
>_ So what is it? -<br>The tension made me say it with much less finesse than I had planned.  
>_Yamada ...HAVE YOU THE PERIOD? -<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 part 2 of 2

**AN: **Ok first of all I´m so sorry for no update, I wanted submit the chapter but the exams just...kinapped me...sorry *go to emo corner*

I really hope the chapter will be fine, please tell me your opinion ^ ^

Go to the reviews:

BlackBird16: I´m glad you like Shura xD she will appear more often since now xP and thanls for the review :hug:

manga girl: because the lemon is starting in the next chapter xD

Well...Enjoy!:

"Blood exorcist"

Chapter 3 (2-2)

I've said too high, so that overwhelmed I put my hands to my mouth and looked at the sides. Luckily no one was there.  
>Yamada was in shock.<br>I knew it, knew it was silly, Yamada must think I'm mad!  
>"... FUCK! "<br>... Ein?  
>I stood with my mouth open watching Yamada following that statement came whistling in the opposite direction.<br>That was ... " a yes"?  
>After staying a few minutes staring at nothing, I realized I was alone in the hall and still look like an idiot so I slow down and used the magic key to get to my room.<br>I sighed and lay down on the bed.  
>" ... I'm exhausted "<br>That is true, it is as if I weighed the soul so to speak.  
>Also, I have thirst for a change. I sighed to me. Today I have to try if I want to bed before it gets worse.<br>The phone rang in my wallet, but it was just advertising.  
>Anyway, I sent a message to Emilly.<br>Emilly, I was watching back illuminated display of the phone. I wish, I wish I could tell her everything.  
>Guilt stabbed my chest.<br>I did not like where I was emptying the thing, so I got up and started to do homework.  
>Yukio had us test tomorrow ... and do not carry it too well, what I can say?,like Rin says "I learn with practice" ... Okay, no excuse.<br>About three hours later, tomorrow's exam was more or less decent, so I stretched like a cat and started to change my current clothing for physical education uniform.  
>Since I had only the top when suddenly there was a power cut.<br>I was startled a bit, but as I have no trouble seeing in the darkso I did not care. Until I turned around and saw it.  
>I could not say exactly what it was , I have not been able to smell it .<br>I could not say if you want if "that" was alive or dead. It was just a big, black mass, higher than that reached the ceiling of the room. It had multiple red eyes, like my own, throughout the body, rotating, as if it were some kind of liquid or soup which could move. Occasionally showed a huge mouth with razor sharp teeth, but so little is kept in one place.  
>The cry arose on its own.<br>" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! "  
>I fell back and crawled blindly bumping up against the cabinet. I was paralyzed.<br>'W-What is that thing? A demon?'  
>Someone broke down the door of the room.<br>" Kumiko! "  
>I know Rin and Yukio were long before they entered. Desperately I clung almost blind to the arm of the second. Although it was Rin who came first was Yukio who inspired me the most protection.<br>I noticed the lights again, but I was too busy hiding behind Yukio to notice, notice that and that I was in underwear from the waist up.  
>"Kumiko,are you okay? " Rin had taken the Kômaken and blue flames were visible. Needless to say they were awesome.<br>However when I wanted to tell what happened my mouth fell open. There was nothing in the room!  
>In shock, I pointed to nothing with my finger and began to babble.<br>" E-Eh, m-me, demon ... and and and eyes, shadow! ... And teeth! "  
>"...Well, I do not see anything ... " Rin said sheathing his sword.<br>" I-I twas there!, I swear! "  
>" Ahem! " Yukio coughed uncomfortably, was a little flushed.<br>At that moment I realized that I was in my cherries panties, and that I was still clutching Yukio ... (Well, that explains why none has looked at the face to now).  
>I left abruptly and covered my chest with my hands, after, red as a tomato I pushed them both into the hall.<br>" Get out of here! "

"B-But Kumi-! " Not left him to finish and overwhelmed I shut the door in his face.  
>After that I realized the reason why they had come and I don not want to stay in the same room with that thing, I also went into the hall.<br>Yukio and Rin stared at me again and turned their heads uncomfortable. With what I realise that I had NO solved nothing and that I was in underwear.  
>I screamed in frustration.<br>" CALM DOWN!, Go put on a shirt and then return! " Rin yelled even more nervous than me.  
>I did what he said , I got the sport shirt, and incidentally took the katana placed on the corner of the room.<br>If that thing comes again, at least I'll be ready.  
>"So ... " Yukio got glasses and turned serious " What did you say was the devil who attacked you?"<br>I shuddered at the memory. Okay that many demons are not at all pleasing to the eye, but this takes the cake.  
>" Did not actually attack, but it was like a shadow report with many teeth and eyes ... especially eyes"<br>Rin hit the wall.  
>" Damn it! I can not believe a demon has entered here and we have not noticed"<br>I nodded.

"Yeah!, I have not even smelt it"  
>" Have not you smelled? " Yukio asked with a frown, after which he spoke, highlighting their skills as a teacher.<br>" Then we may be dealing with a ghost, or at least a demon that has no body itself, such as those serving Azael"  
>Azael ?... Great another powerful demon to the list of "enemy"!<br>I shuddered.  
>" Do not worry! Yukio and I will watch your room"<br>I frowned.  
>" I can not leave you go here all night! "<br>Also as a vampire ... well ... I have some pride  
>" For now I will put a barrier, you can return later if you like" said Yukio making the situation much more relaxed.<br>I nodded gratefully and started down the stairs until I stopped by Rin.  
>" Hey wait! If that thing attact again, just screams ok? "<br>I frowned.  
>" Scream? Does what is supposed I have to scream? "<br>Rin was air.  
>" I do not know ... something like 'Save me Rin!' Or ... 'I need you Rin' "<br>I gave him a wry smile.  
>" Good idea, but what if I say better :'Save me arrogant!'"<br>" Or: 'Save me helpless!'" Yukio stepped from my room.  
>" Good point!" I said with a laugh.<br>" Hey !" protested the hint.  
>" Or: 'Save me ass!'"<br>_ LET YOU TWO OF MY ANTI ALIAROS! - Rin was taking too long to explode.  
>" Besides, what 'ass'?, I'm not so stupid! "<br>"Rin ...Kumiko said it by the tail"Yukio intervened again " but now that you get the issue ... "  
>Rin blushed.<br>"SHUT UP NOW !"  
>Poor Rin<br>I went to him outside of a joke, just before disappearing down the stairs.  
>" No need to worry -"I just releasing the energy to turn my eyes red, wink the right "I know to defeat myself"<br>Rin's eyes widened.  
>"Hey! Is the first time you teach the eyes, they are cool! "<br>I blushed.  
>Really is the first time?<br>I guess all along I've been so afraid someone would see me, even now I avoid it at all costs.  
>I shrugged.<br>" Well, you better get used to it ~ "  
>When I left the building I could still hear the brothers arguing.<br>I smiled to myself, really glad, to have trust with someone.  
>I had not been running half an hour when I was a wreck.<br>As if my whole body weighed twice and katana not that great ...  
>Nah, definitely I have to sleep this weekend ...<br>I felt like I was out of breath and I stopped at one of the many mini gardens of the academy.  
>Just as I leaned against the bark, I felt extremely peaceful, as if I had taken a load off.<br>I sighed relieved and I turned around ready to continue my career routine.  
>But I was paralyzed, perplexed and held my breath.<br>That thing ... that thing was there, in front of me again.  
>I shuddered inwardly at the gaze of his many eyes, which become narrowed to slits, as if it had come to realize something.<br>Without thinking twice, I took off the collar and holsters the katana, holding it in front of me on the defensive.  
>Okay! I know the right thing would have been alert Yukio and Rin, but ... I have my pride too! (As a vampire, I mean)<br>I looked in the shade with determination and as I saw that there was no threat of attack first I jumped, I jumped up and cut with the katana in half without being able to smile proudly.  
>But it faded when the shadow was now split in half, began to rebuild on its own.<br>I frowned disappointed. Apparently Yukio was right, and has no material body.  
>But then how am I supposed to kill him? Reciting verses fatal ?, Because I hardly know the mines.<br>No, there must be a physical part somewhere, and I think I know which are.  
>This time, I stood behind quickly, to prevent his teeth, leading the edge of my sword in one eye.<br>Prize.  
>Blood began to flow and smiled eagerly, now triumphant.<br>The demon roared with pain and the affected eye moved to the back of the back.  
>At that time I noticed that something was wrong.<br>Missing something, things should not be so, so ... so easy.  
>No. I do not understand is as if this thing ...<br>It can not be ... :  
>"Why? " I spoke with a trembling voice.<br>" W-Why do not you defend yourself? "  
>Why?<br>I do not understand. He has not tried to dodge the blows even once, even if it was fast, just has not moved even i-even when I've gone through the eye, has not fought back!  
>I tensed to hear him speak, his voice a whisper seemed more sinister than anything else.<br>" If you consider it appropriate to punish me, I gladly accept it "  
>The katana almost slips from my hand.<br>Accept ...? Accept it?  
>I turned to the side, as if by chance there was someone behind me.<br>I walked a few steps.  
>" What ? " I looked with open mouth " Wait you are... my familiar ...? ... B-But then why not show up when I called you in class? "<br>" Due to the high light level at that time I could not materializarme and I was forced to use your shadow as ... shelter, stealing some energy in the process ... my apologies "  
>Well, that explains my sudden fatigue.<br>" That's why I have to be punished miss "  
>Wait WHAT?<br>I opened my eyes.  
>" NO! I just attacked you because I thought you were an enemy, I n-never do something so horrible! I do not care what you did!"<br>I looked at his wound.  
>" Are you okay?, it´s h-hurt? "<br>The shadow opened his eyes, as if my action almost frightened him.  
>God, I hurt my own familiar ... I am horrible.<br>I pretended to play it, but it (because it is a male right?), Re-tighten.  
>Why am I so afraid?<br>I have been shrunken soul.  
>"Sorry ... I did not want ... "<br>" You should not apologize miss! " Said while the wound is regenerated.  
>Okay, so "miss" is touching my face.<br>I made a face.  
>" Let's see, first I have to apologize , and second stop calling me that! "<br>If he had eyebrows, I'm sure that would have arched.  
>" call you what miss? "<br>"Miss, do not call me miss please" I rarely feel declared after a sigh.  
>Should I call you<p>

" Lady then? "  
>" No! Kumiko, call me Kumiko"<br>"As you whish miss Kumiko -  
>I put my hand in the face of frustration.<br>" Not... only K-Kumiko"  
>"My apologies Kumiko-sama "<br>" Do not call me that! "  
>" ... Nosferatu-sama? ... "<br>GOD!  
>WHAT IS THIS! A JOKE!<br>" WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT!" I shouted, red as a tomato.  
>I took a long long sigh.<br>" L-Look ... better call me as hell you want ... " I said with a brow twitch.  
>Suddenly I realized I did not know what was his name.<br>" And etto ... What's your name? "  
>"Name?"<br>I nodded.  
>" Hum, I say your name"<br>He remained silent for a while, and squinted thoughtfully.  
>" You used me as referring back to "dog" or "thing", I guess that is my name "<br>I stood with my mouth open ...  
>How cruel!<br>" Who did call you that! "  
>"...You miss "<br>Do I ...?  
>No, m-must be a joke.<br>A bad feeling began to form in the back of my head, and I'm not enjoying anything.  
>" T-That's impossible! It´s the first! .. Well, second time we meet! "<br>The shadow was twisted until form a bridge on the floor ... I think he is trying to tilt the head.  
>" I know, but ... that was when ... " even more twisted " ... before, I'm not sure but I think that before you were not a woman miss . But surely you smell just like then, I do not doubt your title "<br>What do you mean with 'not sure'? Or you are or you're not!  
>My head will explode.<br>I leaned against the bark of the tree breathing hard.  
>God ... then I'm I-I ... ...<br>"What was my name then? ... "  
>" Count, Count Dracula, if I remember "he cut me off.<br>I'll be shocked ... WILL GIVE ME SOMETHING!  
>So it's official! I am the reincarnation of that psychopath!<br>I started to hyperventilate.  
>" M-Miss ... are you okay? "<br>I nodded late.  
>"S-Sure ... "<br>Yeah Kumiko, nothing happens, this was a possibility, a possibility which has been confirmed, but it changes nothing really ... right!  
>I dedicated to my familiar a crooked smile.<br>"Well ... come on, sure in my room I find a name for yourself! "  
>I suppose that what really bothers me is that with this of reincarnation ... I feel even less human than before, as if it had never been.<br>As we approached the light of the streetlamps, the shadow began to grow smaller to reach me almost chin. Then he began to change shape until it finally appeared before me a black dog, quite hairy, but looked more like a wolf.  
>His eyes were red, six, to be exact. Two located at the normal height and the rest, somewhat smaller, up until you reach the front. The dog left the tongue hanging out, showing a row of razor sharp teeth.<br>I looked at him with pocker face.  
>Well ... could be seen up cute! ... If we remove the murderous and sinister aura.<br>"You can transform yourself! "  
>The dog cocked his head.<br>" Dim light I can take this way, but I'm much weaker and- "  
>Me eyes shone with excitement.<br>" So ... could you stay so long? "  
>" Excuse me miss, I think I have not heard the part of "I'm weaker in this form" -<br>I hastened to clarify.  
>" It is best to not be so ... " I paused to find the right word " intimidating "<br>The dog opened his eyes and ruffled fur.  
>"As you wish miss ... "<br>I do not know why, but I have the impression that I have lost his respect in a 20%  
>When we reached the room, I was crazy to watch all my mangas, looking for inspiration (I mean, plagiarism) to the name of my familiar.<br>Now, is a dog, and has red eyes ... call him Itachi would be too obvious?  
>No, definitely do not want to invoke him when I say ' Go Itachi!'<br>Then there is only ...  
>" I know, I'll call you Asura! ... Is that okay? " Yelled enthusiastically.<br>" It´s ... an honor miss "  
>Asura wagged his tail.<br>I could not help more, I threw myself on Asura and hug hard.  
>" I knew you could be cute when you only resolve it ~! "<br>They knocked on the door.  
>" Enter! "<p>

Yukio and Rin entered the room, the second talking excited.  
>"Kumiko! Do not worry, it has taken me two hours, but I have put barriers around the building and-"<br>He paused when he saw us.  
>Ups ...<br>"Y-Yukio ... see this is that the shadow ... was my familiar, Asura, ... s-sorry for the inconvenience! "  
>Yukio got glasses, shook the corner of his mouth.<br>"Do not worry ...it...it doesn´t really matter ... "  
>" Hey! Cool a dog! "<br>Rin came and began to make pampering Asura.  
>It narrowed his eyes dangerously, as if weighing whether to bite or not, after looking opted not to.<br>Yukio took leave something decayed.  
>"... I will remove the barriers ..."<br>"G-Goodbye ... and thank you! " I added feeling guilty.  
>Rin ignored him and kept petting the dog, which bristled hair and stepped back.<br>" P-Prince!"  
>Rin turned his head sideways.<br>"Where? "  
>Asura looked at me startled.<br>Sure! So far I had not noticed that Rin must have a very high rank as the son of Satan.  
>I dedicated a shy look of respect.<br>" Of course ,this is Rin, Asura, Asura Rin, and the boy from before was his brother Yukio "  
>Rin raised an eyebrow.<br>"Asura? Is it what you put yourself? "  
>I blushed a little.<br>"Yep ~ "  
>" From Soul Eater?, How unoriginal"<br>I frowned annoying.  
>" Well, sorry for that! "<br>The truth is ... I've never had this much imagination to names (even with small stuffed animals)  
>I feel bad for Yukio. Should do I something to encourage him, as do the volunteer work that he sent the other day, or be studying for the exam ... the exam! Is tomorrow!<br>" Rin, tomorrow is the review of pharmacology! "  
>Rin shrugged.<br>" ... So? "  
>"Well, I need a topic to study, and review it all later! "<p>

" ... What? So little is okay to a topic, sure you do not like"  
>Well, it seems sure of himself.<br>" Do you already know it? "  
>He laughed nervously.<br>" Ergh..not really"  
>A drop of sweat fell from my forehead.<br>_"You'd better to study ... "  
>I dropped it gently.<br>" ... Can not we leave it for another day? "  
>"The test is tomorrow bum! "<br>It will be possible!  
>" Fiiiine"<p>

After spending all afternoon (and at least me, all night) considering we were ready.  
>Concentration were, (but having a budget ...) at our residence.<br>There must be a difference between our and the rest of the buildings, because when the others arrived there were more than a comment such as 'that disgusting building' or 'what a shit'  
>The examination lasted nearly two hours.<br>And against all odds, it went pretty well, perhaps even to the outstanding.  
>Izumo heard say something for a swim. So I decided to come too.<br>"What you have left?" Asked Bon faced having migraine.

"Fine!, I think I can even get the outstanding ~ "I said quite lively.  
>"Wow! Really? -"Bon Konekomaru and gave me a quizzical look.<br>I blushed and frowned.  
>" Yes!, Is it so rare ? "<br>They were lucky, because Shima delivered them from having to respond.  
>" Are you going to the bathroom Kumiko-chan? "Asked more cloying than usual.<br>I nodded.  
>" Hum, that was just thinking"<br>" That's fine!, You go all together ~ "  
>I put my face in disgust, do not be thinking about the very unfortunate spy?<br>Just in case I gave it a flip.  
>" Hey !" complained touching his forehead in pain.<br>" Just in case! "  
>Bon Konekomaru nodded in unison, which confirmed my suspicions.<br>When I reached the bathroom door I found Shiemi Rhine and fighting.  
>" Stop acting so, you aren´t the maid of the eyebrowns! "<br>" I am not her maid, I'm just helping a friend! "  
>I stepped between them.<br>"What are you talking about Rin?"  
>"C´mon tell her Shiemi! Tell her you have been being a maid all the week! "<br>"Kumiko..." Shiemi looked down.  
>Rin steaming.<br>I opened his eyes.  
>"Shiemi ... Is that true? "<br>She exploded.  
>_ NO! And, I just, I'm helping myself, because that's what friends do! "<br>I also burst.  
>" NOT TRUE! Friends do not ask you to do such things! Friends care about you, help you when you have problems even if you do not ask!, Encourage you when you're down, defend you when you're in trouble. Friends trust each other, the friends will not hurt you!, f-friends ... "<br>Friends are honest, but sometimes you do not like what they have to say, no secrets and trust each other, you accept the good and the bad.  
>I tried but I could not say that last. It was as if someone were squeezing the chest.<br>I ... I have not really been entirely honest with anyone in my life. Perhaps with Yukio and Rin let me have more confidence ... but still ... I ...  
>"F-Friends what? " Asked Shiemi.<br>I looked up and saw on their faces that they really thrilling was my speech. No, if I knew I should have devoted myself to politics instead of the exorcism.  
>I tried to continue as I could.<br>" friends are... ghoul"  
>"Ghoul!"Spoke at once with his mouth open.<br>I shook hands.  
>That smell ...<br>" No, I mean it smells"  
>" KYAAAAAAH! "<br>A scream cut the air.  
>Rin and I reacted instantly.<br>" Comes from the girls' bathroom! "  
>Both looked at each other knowingly.<br>" Shiemi, go tell Yukio! " I cried.  
>We left with the word in his mouth and walked away.<br>Indeed there was a ghoul (ghoul, zombie, naberius or whatever they're called!) And it was a big one, which should be taken into account.  
>Paku was on the ground, possibly unconscious, Izumo looked on helplessly, half naked.<br>Instinctively, I ran to the ghoul, I released some energy without taking off the collar and gave him such a nudge, that moment came out from under that Paku I assure you.  
>Rin grabbed my shoulder and spoke in a whisper.<br>"Kumiko, I know how you feel, but we can not do anything unusual"  
>I stopped abruptly, it's true!<br>Wow, so I've always been cautious, and must be precisely Rin, who uses the flames of Satan up to light the burner of the kitchen, who calms me.  
>But when I saw Paku and Izumo were in danger ... was just instinctive.<br>Shiemi returned, and while this ghoul distracted Rin and used his familiar to apply first aid to Paku.  
>Damn and I would have carry the katana! (I left in my room, that is, why take it to the bathroom right?)<br>Izumo invoking tried to help their familiars, but something had to happen, because they have attacked so much that has been forced to break the cycle of invocation.  
>That's it! Asura.<br>" Asura! " I called, but yet did not appear.  
>I wonder, is not it ... oh God, why I had to drop that phrase so ridiculous?<br>I spoke through clenched teeth.  
>"Asura I choose you! "<br>My familiar came out from behind my shadow.  
>Now if you appear unhappy eh!<br>" Do you called miss? "  
>"Yes!, Please help Rin! "<br>He then threw himself on Asura ghoul, and bit his leg (or arm, who knows), thanks to which departed from Rin to a moment ago was strangled.  
>At that time, appeared Yukio and others, took a few shots and scared the devil.<br>I sighed with relief.  
>Asura came up to me wagging his tail still ghoul arm in his mouth, earning a look of disgust from everyone.<br>But part of me was particularly proud of the dog, so I stroked his head and smiled.  
>" Good job "<br>Asura's eyes widened in surprise again.  
>" Indeed, you have changed miss "<br>After which they vanished.  
>... I hope that was a compliment.<br>"S-So in the end you could call a familiar " Bon said, still somewhat disgusted by the arm of the ghoul who was now on the ground " congratulations ..."  
>I laughed a little nervous for the compliment.<br>"thanks!"  
>Okay, maybe Asura's performance was not a bit reprehensible ...?, But the poor it has done with good intentions!<br>Yukio found that there was clear the coast and others Shiemi and Paku were carried to the infirmary.  
>I waited for Rin, who went shirtless.<br>I stared at him blushing.  
>Since when is Rin so muscular?<br>" W-What are you doing! "  
>He also blushed and went away without answering whistling. The tail is seen from behind.<br>I would go too, but the sound of a crying stopped me.  
>I walked slowly to the back of the wardrobe, Izumo was curled up, curled up, crying.<br>I stared at her a moment, unsure what to do, until she noticed me.  
>" Get out of here! " Shouted hoarsely.<br>I knew I should have gone, she did not want to be there. Also I like fatal! ... But instead of leaving I sat beside him.  
>" Are you okay ..? "<br>She looked up, angry, but I have very clear if it was me or herself.  
>" NO! How should be good! My best friend has been about to die and me ... and I"she could not continue and began to mourn again "I have not been able to do anything to help! "<br>I stared straight ahead, and I felt something towards her than I thought capable, empathy.  
>"... I know how you feel"<br>She stopped and looked at me mourn.  
>"In fact, I joined True Cross after a devil attacked us my friend and me I ... so little I could do much to protect her"If it were not for Mephisto Emilly "... So I know what it is, that's why I came here! "<br>That's why I came here ... THAT IS!  
>I wanted to become an exorcist to protect the people I love! To be strong enough to protect my loved ones of anyone!, Including Astaroth!<br>Yes, that's my goal (well, and if I found the aforementioned demon one day down the street ... kill him would not be bad, so I have TWO objectives)  
>Izumo looked at me for a while.<br>" And what do I care for your life! "  
>I stared open-mouthed and I got very indignant site.<br>" I just wanted to encourage you okay?, The question is I know how it feels when you can not help a friend! anyway, if you want to help Paku the next time become stronger and stop whining! I tell you from experience that things are not solved crying ... and ah! Be kind to Shiemi! Understand?"  
>I did not wait to reply and left.<br>I returned to my room and take a shower after round fell on the bed. And once there, I took one of the most important decisions of my life.  
>I called Emilly to tell her everything.<br>Because that's what friends do.  
>My heart was racing as I waited for her to take the mobile<br>"Hiiii ~ ?"  
>"Alfred it´s me"<br>" It is a joke! I'm really not here, or whether leave a message after the tone right? "  
>I groaned in frustration. I always pick!<br>Anyway, I waited for the signal sounded.  
>"So Alfred ... I am Kira see, I know it's late, but ... I have something important to tell you ... Call me ok? "<br>I hung up the phone and having the feeling of having taken a load off, I fell asleep.

The next morning I was half dead, was hardly able to distinguish my bed from the ground, but as I continued to concentrate I got up out of sheer willpower.  
>Haggard, I left the room with misplaced clothes, to wash my face.<br>Izumo was there. She looked at me with his brow melted while I washed my face, how can you be such a bad mood so early?  
>Anyway I'm too tired to endure it, so I wiped my face with parsimony and left.<br>"It made sense ..."she said in a whisper.  
>I turned and I spent a confused look.<br>" What? "  
>" That did you say the other day, it made sense! "<br>"Ah ... ... I am glad, you´re welcome"

She seemed to get hit in the shin.  
>" It is as if he were thanking you! "<br>And indignantly she left ...  
>I was puzzled for a moment, until I burst out laughing, which lasted more than they would admit, but it was actually very happy, I must have been useful.<br>Who knows, maybe Izumo is not so bad after all.

Classes normally passed, and by that I mean that was particularly boring. Although there were strange things, such as the teacher asked Rin and did not know the answer ... well, okay, that's normal, but then when it came to Izumo, she was wrong! (Less Bon bad if you knew it, because if I was going to ask me and I was too sleepy to find out what I had to say).  
>Then we had class with Yukio, and guess what!<br>I got a 90 on the exam!  
>Yukio congratulated me ~!<br>The face of the boys was a poem! Take that!  
>I was so engrossed with my good mark (that and I was sleeping ...) that I did not realize about the resentment that was forming.<br>" Do not think so special to know a couple of verses! "  
>I looked up sleepily. If Izumo is by this way things are going to get serious.<br>"At the moment you are not capable of that! " Bon was pissing, although Shima tried to calm him as he could.  
>"That's because I don´t want to, not because I can´t! For what? The arias are some packages can not do anything without being protected by the rest of the group" said in arrogance.<br>" Hey, what are you going?, You know perfectly well that we aspire to be Arias! "  
>Bon seem to be about to hit her.<br>"Yes, you aspire to many things, as to defeat Satan, how pathetic "  
>That has happened.<br>Bon could not control more and Izumo grabbed the neck of her blouse, which, in disbelief of all who dared, hit him as long as his arm loose.

"I hope that with this punishment you may learn the lesson" Yukio said dryly.  
>We had taken to the home, one of the free rooms, made to sit on our knees, and placed a demon stone, weighing what is not written (though perhaps not as much as a streetlight)<br>Rin fumed.  
>"And why do you punish the rest of us! "<br>His brother got glasses.  
>"The lack of one is paid by everyone"<br>Even now I could help looking at him with hatred.  
>And to top added:<br>" And I hope that during the 3 hours you are going to stay here you learn the lesson"  
>Without waiting for our protests, we smiled and went as usual.<br>I clenched his fists, I think I've learned the lesson yes, 'you have to avoid being in the wrong time, and the worng situation, because otherwise inappropriate punishments come to me as well."  
>10 minutes ...<br>Ok one thing is to be in a room, enclosed with a six kiloss stone in the legs for three hours. But having to put up with two people arguing, in the middle with you! (Literally, because Rin and I were in the middle of Bon and Izumo), that is not punishment, is purgatory!  
>"You a repellent, you know? "<br>" I know ,something wrong? "  
>" No wonder why everyone hates you!"<br>I could have sworn that the heart of Izumo stood for a moment, but I did not care, I was on edge, so I got up, even with the stone still in his hands.  
>" IS OVER! " Shouted in exasperation.<br>Both fell silent, Rinlooked at me gratefully, nodding.  
>" Bon, it is true that the girls are not grab that! "<br>"But which side are you! " criticized the hint.  
>" And you ... Izumo, STOP-"<br>I could go on, the lights went out suddenly.  
>" FUCK, I've shot in the leg! "The cry of Shima was all that was heard above the rest.<br>God, this boulder on his foot, has to hurt ...  
>Luckily we live in the XXI century, that and we all had the phone handy because soon, the room was in darkness.<br>"A blackout? " Asked Shiemi.  
>I shook my head.<br>" There are lights out"  
>"No worry" Shima said the most trusted he let the hall, even got up to go to open the door.<br>Bon frowned.  
>"Hey, be careful "<br>" It's okay, I'm one of those that are grown in these situations ~ "  
>W-Wait, that smell ... is it not? ...<p>

" As evidence of value"  
>I took a boat, but it was too late.<br>" DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR! "  
>" What, why? " he kept smiling as she pushed the door nad<br>As I feared, the hideous face of the ghoul, was all that was found to open it.  
>We were all silent for a moment.<br>Shima seemed not to have heard at all.  
>"Uy That weird, am I bad eyes? "<br>"NO, THAT IS REAL! "  
>Fortunately, he reacted just in time to prevent the head ghoul arrancase him.<br>" Is the ghoul of yesterday! "  
>I nodded to me, even if a head of more than three, must be the same (because what if it is missing a leg).<br>The devil came, and on top, he developed a lump in the neck that later exploded, marking us with black liquid that caused everyone except Rin and I began to cough.  
>That sucks ... and I thought it could not be more disgusting. Life is full of surprises.<br>" It´s coming! " Shouted Bon, who could not get up because he had slept legs.  
>At that time, the Shiemi´s familiar, produced by himself, a vine, with thick branches, which blocked the ghoul.<br>" Well done Nii! "  
>I frowned, it protects us by nor, but not by much.<br>Rin stepped forward.  
>"I'll be the bait!, I will draw the ghoul and go down to enlighten all I can"<br>"What do you mean, how can you go by yourself? "  
>I grabbed his arm.<br>"R-Rin ... But "  
>" Do not worry " he whispered " just go for me, well ... I'm strong enough "said with a wink.<br>No doubt he is, but ... I can not leave him alone, but so little that I can leave to others.  
>"Wait!, At least take my familiar"<br>I'm more at ease if Asura goes with it, so he can be supportive in case things get complicated.  
>Besides ... with anything that has expelled the ghoul, smell it everywhere, and I could not tell if more or not, after all, if one has been able to break the barriers, why not two?<br>"Asura! " I called.  
>... No one came. A drop of sweat fell down the front of everyone.<br>It will ... why I must have dropped something so ridiculous!  
>" ... I choose you Asura"I said softly, but appeared well.<br>Although today was not a dog at all, something larger seemed to melt a bit with the darkness of the room. Maybe he can not help but be so in total darkness.  
>"Did you call miss "<br>I nodded.  
>" Asura, continues to help Rin please"<br>The dog's eyes narrowed, going over the room.  
>"As you wish "<br>Thought it would say something like: ' Would not it be better if I stayed here? '  
>But he didn´t question, and disappeared in the shadow of engaging Rin between stunned and looked at me scared.<br>"Wow, cool ! "  
>Having said that, he disappeared into the undergrowth.<br>All I managed to see was the ghoul smashing the door to follow ... I hope he does well ...  
>But we could not relax, because there was still another. He must have somehow divided ... ... that sucks.<br>Well, so little be so hard to kill, I have only to take off the collar and ...  
>Wait! No! I can not get! I can not do anything "out of the ordinary", that´s why Rin is gone! ...<br>Damn ...I´m so ...useless!  
>Bon led us despite the panic. He and Konekomaru will recite fatal verses (random to see if they hit) while Shima, who brought a kind of Buddhist stick out of nothing, and I would cover Shiemi and c the rest when the barrier cede. And as for Izumo, Yamada and others ... well, someone has to give encouragement.<br>The boys began to recite, I holsters the katana and started on the defensive, somewhat insecure, I turned from time to time to check the status of Shiemi.  
>Gradually, the devil began to dawn, coming closer. Just when I was almost out, the ghoul stopped.<br>We were all looking with a mixture of fear and disgust, as again divided, leaving one with four legs and another one with three. When he finished, Shiemi grunted and trees disappeared.  
>I held my breath.<br>One of them went straight Bon, which stopped Shima, who reacted unexpectedly rapid.  
>The other is lame, but just as quickly, tried to run me. I barely stopped him with the katana, my feet gave a little, but I was firm.<br>I clenched my fists on the handle. I did not expect that the devil had me so hard ... or I with the collar so little ...  
>In any case, I placed one hand on the edge of the sword making the ghoul pushed it aside, I cut a little, but within seconds had healed.<br>Then, I moved quickly and crossed the left lung, looking for the heart.  
>I smiled with satisfaction when he screamed in pain pulling the katana from his chest satisfied.<br>I turned to see how he was going to Shima, but then I realized I should not have.  
>The ghoul, he must be dead, I grabbed his ankle, elevating and straining furiously against the wall of the room.<br>I felt like my ribs creaked. I fell to the ground with a thud and a gasp.  
>" Kumiko! "<br>I heard someone call my name, but was too stunned to identify the voice.  
>Damn! These bugs are usually never have the heart in place, and unfortunately this is not an exception.<br>Again, the ghoul went for my ... I do not understand, could have gone for Bon or Konekomaru, maybe it has some resentment for the leg ...  
>I did not react fast enough, so I waited for the blow.<br>But it did not come.  
>"S-Shima ... " whispered in awe.<br>Shima had managed to free himself from his ghoul and stop the mine with his cane.  
>Behind him,I caught sight of Izumo, which contained two other relatives.<br>I watched Shima from the corner of my eye.  
>" Kumiko-chan, are you okay? "<br>I nodded gratefully.  
>" H-Hai! "<br>I bit my lip.  
>This is no time to stay spin!<br>It is supposed to protect me to them, not them to me!, That's why I'm a vampire, something I can do!  
>Let's see, Kumiko, think calmly.<br>In my experience, only a demon can be killed in three ways: 1º reciting his fatal verse ... (that rule it out for lack of study) 2 º shattering all over (... but I can not do ... , and I can not do with the class staring) 3 º cleanly through the heart.  
>However, the heart of the ghoul could be anywhere. No, I have to find it, I can find it, but I need time ...<br>I called Shima still on the ground.  
>"S-Shima! "<br>" What! " Dodging a blow asked.  
>"I need you to hold back the ghoul a little please"<br>" Whut, Why? "  
>Because I need to concentrate to try to locate his heart for the sound, since I can not do it by eye, it would be easier. But of course I did not say that:<br>"Trust me ok? "  
>He looked at me doubtfully, then turned to Izumo, who stared back with determination.<br>" Do not worry, I'll handle this! "  
>I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.<br>It was as if time stopped, at least for me.  
>Well, Kumiko, quiet focus. Forget where you are, forget your surroundings.<br>No noise, no nothing. Only beats.  
>There are many, all different, but equal in a way.<br>Bum Bum ... Bum ... ...  
>My heart sounds relaxed, but not in it on which I focus. I tried to locate others.<br>The Bon, the Konekomaru, the Shima, the Izumo, all sound agitated, rapid and accelerated.  
>Boom, Boom, boom, boom ...<br>(I'm getting thirsty with all this)  
>Then there was that of Shiemi, which was also quiet, maybe because she was practically<br>vanished. But there are those who seek.  
>Bum Bum ... bum ... ...<br>Unknown heart number one.  
>Bum Bum ... ... ... Bum<br>Number two.  
>Number seven Number three ... ...<br>WAIT A MOMENT! HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE HERE!  
>I opened many eyes in surprise and went over the room with his eyes.<br>No doubt, I have heard ... well, I have not counted, but definitely had too many human hearts!, More than ten!  
>To be sure, even I began to count them index finger to the class members. Shima interrupted me when I was for three.<br>"K-Kumiko ... Would be long? "  
>Izumo continued.<br>"Do what you gotta do at once!, We can no longer more! "  
>I nodded decisively.<br>"Hai! "  
>I started to concentrate.<br>Fine... let's put aside the number of people there and not there. I just have to keep to the sound differently.  
>BUMBUM BUM Badum Badum<br>I HAVE YOU!  
>Okay, there are two, but one sounds closer. Now all I have to try to locate the body part and ... DONE!<br>I opened up my eyes and clutching a katana hit almost instinctively.  
>However, the ghoul was cornered both Shima, that I had inadvertently trapped against the wall.<br>Damn, I have no freedom of movement! And I have to be quick if I do not want to receive another blow. Furthermore, if the devil realizes what I want, I will have enough oil.  
>"SHIMA! "<br>" W-What? -"Said, startled by my sudden reaction.  
>"Open your legs! "<br>" WHAT? " I could see he was blushing, but I ignored it.  
>" Open the legs, I need to go under them! "<br>" WHUT! "  
>This is no time to think perverted things! ... Although frowned upon, if we take out of context the phrase ...<br>No! Time is running out!  
>" JUST DO IT! "<br>Finally, he did, but trembled a little.  
>Without hesitation, I stooped to pass under his legs, placing the tip of the katana upright.<br>**Left side.**  
>I went through cleanly, directing a look of superiority and somewhat sadistic (but I did not do it on purpose) to the ghoul, which I found puzzled and tried to attack, but it was a frozen moment and then vanished.<br>Just then, Izumo launched an attack more powerful with their families. The attack shone much, but did not seem to do anything really and reach advantage ghoul Bon, which began axfisiar.  
>I wasted no time, and as I know the heart of that ghoul is in the abdomen, I prepared to go through it too.<br>But it was not necessary, because Bon did with his verse fatal at the last second, and the demon disappeared.  
>Just then the lights came back.<br>I groaned a bit at the sudden clarity (so that I was comfortable in the dark ...), but still sighed with relief.  
>Luckily ...<br>" Miss, are you okay? "  
>Asura materialized before me. But now there was only a dog, but also much smaller. Not much bigger than a teddy from a tombola.<br>That is ... was cuter than ever!  
>"A-Asura ... what happened? " I tried not to sound too excited, because I know that he seems adorable is almost an insult.<br>" It is by the light of prince miss ... I'm sorry "  
>I can not avoid it anymore.<br>"You're so cuuuuteeeee ~! good work! " I could not hold back, as she grabbed and squeezed into my chest.  
>It must have affected the flames of Rin ... but I think I will forgive him this time.<br>Asura growled annoyed, but said nothing.  
>Rin appeared at that time without a scratch and waving as if he had returned from a walk.<br>" Are you okay? " Asked casual.

Bon appeared to him his eyes were out of their sockets.  
>"D-Do .. And-And the other? " Asked desperately.<br>"The other?, Nah, I've defeated him"  
>Driven by pure rage, Bon jumped up and gave him such a hit that Rin knocked him down.<br>"WHAT THE FUCK; WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ? I WAS GOING TO DIE DANMIT!"  
>I laughed at and shook him.<br>Poor Rin...  
>I noticed someone approaching like Yukio, and immediately he appeared, he and the Professor of the patch ... I can not remember his name ... poor.<br>Rin was very tense.  
>"Oi Yukio! That guy is a enemig-"<br>He could not finish because of the blue opened a roof panel and Mephisto left him landing on the back of Rin  
>"Ups, Sorry ~ "<br>He and I talked at once.  
>"MEPHISTO? "<br>"The same ~! " Said the most jovial, and incidentally getting rid of Rin  
>The whole class stared at him open-mouthed. To which he responded by dedicating a mischievous smile.<br>"Now now, you really were thinking that I would get a mid-level demons in the room? "  
>Noooo ... no one thinks that ...<br>I raised an eyebrow, I have the impression that he is not telling the whole truth, but that's nothing new.  
>He then snapped his fingers and began to come out of hiding a multitude of teachers.<br>I smiled excitedly.  
>" Indeed, this concentration of reinforcement was also intended as a cover for the entrance examination to squire ~! " Said about playing his role as director, almost.<br>" I KNEW IT! "  
>I knew when I heard so many hearts I was not hallucinating!<br>But everyone stared at me.  
>Note to self: speak softly, or just not speak.<br>I hid as I could.  
>"I-I mean ... I knew that there could be loosed without good reason ..."<br>Looks a bit faded, so I let the air was holding.  
>Mephisto stroked my head, messing up a little my hair.<br>"Of course you knew it ~ " said cloying tone.  
>I blushed and gave him a look of "do not do these things in public! (Yes, people stared)<br>Not without an audience so unclear. Although part of me felt very happy because I knew deep down he was congratulating me for realize that there were more people in the room.  
>Mephisto looked down, now interested in Asura.<br>Maybe now Asura was small and adorable puppy, yet I realized that the two exchanged brief look at some information and understanding which I was not aware and I do not like it.  
>" Ah! And congratulations for thefamiliar " he gave me a wink.<p>

"T-Thanks ... " I missed something. Asura is particularly quiet.  
>"So, Now I'll get to read the reports that have developed two teachers. Tomorrow I will announce the results of the exam, so be patient eh? ~ "<br>After that, we went to the infirmary, where I spent the whole time arguing with a doctor (and the boys) who insisted that I consider, because they thought I had a broken rib (or worse).  
>"I have said I'm fine! "<br>"How are you going to be fine! That ghoul threw you against the wall, you left to a roll! " Bon said.  
>"I think I heard you broke the ribs" Konekomaru answered stressed.<br>That is right. Actually yes, I broke my ribs, but almost immediatelythey regenerated ... although I must admit that hurt, hurt.  
>"You could have internal bleeding! You have to let the doctor examine you Kumiko-chan"<br>Shima, believe me, if I had a hemorrhage, bleeding precisely, I would know.  
>Furthermore I,m thirsty ... God ... I hope it happens soon.<br>Rin interceded for me.  
>" Leave her alone! If she says she is right, everything is right and point"<br>" You should worry a little Rin! "  
>" Shut up Shima, you only want the review to see her shirtless! " Accused Rin<br>I blushed deeply as Shima, who began to shake her hands nervously.  
>But I do not mistaken, his heart beats unevenly, so it is lying.<br>Too tired to do anything else, I gave him a pillow almohadillazo the hospital.  
>"I thought you cared about my health pervert! "<br>" T-That was not what I mean I swear! !  
>" Cofcofcof..lie..cofcofcof"Bon cough in a timely manner.<br>"Thanks for the support Bon..."  
>"hum ...? "<br>Shiemi, who was asleep in bed next door, was awakened by the noise.  
>I went to her bed.<p>

"Shiemi, Are you better? "  
>She returned my look sleepy and with an incomprehension. smirk on her face<br>Even after the flood of congratulations and thanks that began receiving, awoke as she blushed.  
>I smiled from ear to ear. I'm happy for her, and finally she have gotten closer to the rest of the class.<br>Although the conversation began with praise Shiemi, just talking about the exam.  
>Konekomaru (not sure why) had doubts about his approval, as Izumo.<br>I spoke for them, honestly.  
>"you will approve safe, you helped a lot and at the end you could call your familiars"<br>Indeed if not for her and Shima, I could not do much.  
>Shima looked at me funny.<br>"Yeah, about that, how did you do that? "  
>" Do what? "<br>Bon complete the sentence.  
>"Yes man, that, you know exactly where you had to attack the ghoul to kill him, how did you know?"<br>I looked at the floor uncomfortably. I do not like where the conversation is heading.  
>"It was luck I suppose ...".<br>"It was more than luck, I asked you to concentrate cover or something right? "  
>Shima drilled his eyes and shrugged my shoulders tense.<br>" For weird stuff Rin Can you tell how did you end up with the other one yourself? "  
>Rin looked sideways and saw that he had also been tense. I looked at him sympathetically.<br>I feel sorry for him ... but I better not ask me.  
>" I guess I'm an enigma! "Said laughing.<br>A drop of sweat fell from our heads. With that phrase he has already solved it.  
>My teammates kept putting his finger on it.<br>" A page charging a single mid-level demon with a sword, that's very strange! "  
>"Well ... you, you've loaded one too Bon"I also said as my voice breaking.<br>"The mine is different! A fatal verse is fatal regardless of rank"  
>Rin jumped and overwhelmed.<br>" What does it matter how we did it! What's done is done, period! "  
>I took the opportunity to intervene before Bon replicate.<br>_"Behold later is ...! we better go going, right Rin? " I gave him a nod of conviction.  
>" Eh, what about me why? " He looked at me blankly.<br>I frowned.  
>" We agreed yesterday to do homework ... you remember? Or you would like stay here ...chatting? "<br>Luckily he seemed to grasp.  
>" Oh! Ahhhhhh yes, it is true ... well, you stay there! "<br>After parting (slightly better), we went straight to our rooms.  
>I'm dying to sleep! Moreover, I do not dine if you like. I have sleep and be especially thirsty and the only way to fix it is to sleep over 9 hours today.<br>" Kumiko! "  
>Before entering my room, I faced Yukio.<br>"Hum? "  
>Yukio seemed much more serious than usual, also was tense, so I changed the expression, to be consistent with the moment.<br>" ...can I ask you a favor? "  
>I opened my eyes.<br>Yukio asking a favor! This should be a sign! The world will run out! ...

Okay, maybe I´m overreacting.  
>I smiled a little to reassure him.<br>"Sure, tell me"  
>Yukio relaxed a little and smiled back half.<br>" It's about your familiar. Could you ask him to watch the teacher Neuhaus? , And let me know if he suspect anything ..."  
>I frowned for two reasons. The first did not know who was Professor Neuhaus. The second I worried how he said it as "suspicious."<br>"... Professor Neuhaus? ... "  
>"Yes, undertook to summon the ghouls of the examination. But I think that goes behind Rin, for some reason ... "<br>Behind Rin? Well, here are many exorcists who hate Satan, so it is not surprising. Although not make it any less dangerous.  
>I shuddered. And to think that a teacher would want to kill Rin ... Anyway, I will protect my friends no matter who or which is the enemy.<br>I kept him frown.  
>"Professor Neuhaus..."<br>Yukio frowned, noticing my look of incomprehension.  
>" Yes, gives you the summon class ... "<br>"...So..."  
>He sighed, frustrated.<br>"The one with the patch! "  
>A light bulb was drawn over my head.<br>So that was his name!  
>"Ahhh got it! "I laughed nervously and blushed a little "I'm sorry, is that he has a name a little strange ..."<br>Yukio laughed a little, but cut as fast as the laughter began.  
>" So will you tell him?"<br>I nodded.  
>" Did you heard Asura? "<br>My shadow distorted a little and after extended ,three red eyes appeared in it.  
>"Sure miss"<br>Yukio was a little startled by the appearance of Asura (as usual), but then he thanked me several times and finally I could enter my room.  
>After a quick shower I got a simple pajama shorts and got into bed.<br>"Miss "  
>Lazy said.<br>"Hum ... "  
>" If the human did a move, do I have to check first the prince? "<br>I stretched a little. Rhine are you referring to?  
>" No, check first to Yukio"<br>" That's what I said, the prince "  
>"I through that the prince was Rin"<br>" Aren´t they brothers? "  
>That statement caught me off guard.<br>I know they are brothers. Come to think ... I always thought the smell was peculiar Yukio to be human, but I thought that was precisely why, being brother of Rin  
>"Asura ... What do you mean? "<br>I received no reply, he was gone.  
>I closed my eyes and snuggled under the blanket.<br>I think that from now on I'll put an eye on Yukio, who knows ...

"MISS! "  
>I awoke suddenly because the cry of Asura. I nearly fell out of bed.<br>" WHAT? "  
>Asura fully materialized, and have returned to its usual size.<br>" The human I have to watch , has tried to kill the Prince! "  
>WHAT!<br>"Have you told to Yukio! "  
>" Yes, go to the roof, hurry miss! "<br>No need to repeat it again.  
>I got up at once, without a change of clothes, picked up the katana and left the room slamming the door.<br>I climbed the stairs as fast as I could and even the way I took off the collar to save time.  
>When my eyes turned red, I felt that I had taken a load off, and I could run even faster. But being without a collar not just contributed to my thirst.<br>I reached the end of the ladder, and giving the exterior. But something stopped me short.  
>I-I smell blood ...a lot of blood.<br>Suddenly, I felt that I could not breathe.  
>My throat was burning. I noticed that there were only a few drops, was a considerable amount, but neither Rin nor Yukio, so it must be of Neuhaus.<br>I put my hands around his neck, as if that somehow was a relief.  
>God ... I did not feel an attack like this since ... since I was 11 years ...<br>But now it's worse because there is real blood.  
>The tusks went against my will.<br>" NIISAN! "  
>Yukio's voice was like a stream of cold water.<br>Gathering the will that I had, I advanced a little and went to the roof at all.  
>I stared at the scene quite surprised, but seeing that Yukio had raised the gun, did the same with the katana and can see that my hands were shaking, but not fear.<br>Neuhaus, who was bleeding profusely from both wrists, stabbed Rin abdomen, who began to bleed as well.  
>I could not avoid making a muffled groan.<br>On one hand, very small, my scene was concerned. But the other, much larger could only think of one thing: Bloodbloodbloodlood, BLOOD!  
>I cringed about myself and bit my lip, which bled a little because of the tusks, fighting to hold back.<br>Rin had to be precisely that bleed!, With how good he smells!  
>I could not hold the katana up.<br>I had a vague notion that Rin was talking about, but only capture a fragment of conversation.  
>"Please! Do not put innocent people in this! "<br>My voice went hoarse, barely a whisper.  
>"R-Rin ..."<br>The professor looked at him a moment, then spoke.  
>" Do not think this is over, there are more people like me, get ready! "<br>After that he left. He stopped to pass by me, giving me a look of disgust that I shrugged my soul.  
>"It goes for you too ... so do not relax"<br>I turned away from him as if he had the plague (Rin no longer, but he is still bleeding), and looked down embarrassed.  
>I'm still shaking.<br>God ... W-What is wrong with me?  
>Shiemi came down the stairs just as Neuhaus left.<br>"Are you okay? "  
>Luckily Rin noticed first thinking he was hurt and did not see me. But I turned around just in case.<br>While she was attending Rhine, Yukio approached me and I put the collar, which was lying on the stairs.  
>My eyes returned to normal and the tusks also disappeared. The thirst was somewhat reduced.<br>He looked extremely grateful.  
>"T-Thanks ... Yukio... "<br>" Are you ...? " he whispered.  
>I nodded as the only answer. The words of Shiemi called my attention more.<br>" Rin!, I-I ... I have decided! " Said through tears. Then she turned to me.  
>" Kumiko, I've decided! "<br>I smiled as I could, reluctantly, trying to cheer him up.  
>" ... C-Congratulations! "<br>Shiemi, I'm glad that you too ... you find your own purpose. I wish I could externalize it better, but ...  
>But I am not very good.<br>After saying goodbye to a cheap excuse crossed the ladder to end up in my room.  
>I wish I could get close to check on Rin, but I have too thirsty.<br>I did not sleep all night, but not for insomnia and thirst.  
>... I could not stop thinking about what had happened on the roof, that is, I do not know how long control me? Indeed what would have happened if the wound had been deeper Rin, had it not closed? Woul ... would I? ...<br>Then there's the look he gave me the teacher, a good mix of hatred and disgust, but do not blame him at that time I so much I had little appreciation. How can I protect my friends if every time I'm bleeding stop?, Or worse ...  
>I covered with the sheet completely, despite the heat, and hugged the pillow.<br>Damn, I ... I do not want to be a monster.

" Everyone is approved~! " Announced Mephisto, while his hat throw confetti hinted, a sign of greeting and even the odd doll as if it were a magician.  
>Everyone sighed with relief, cried, laughed and even cried (at least Konekomaru).<br>I was very tired, but still smiled from ear to ear, really happy.  
>"And for celebrate it ... your generous principal ... "<br>Rin came to me and whispered.  
>"Who do you think he is talking about? "<br>I could not help making a funny face, playing along.  
>" I do not know, it is clear that for the description can not be him"<br>He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.  
>" ... Maybe he is retiring"<br>I feigned surprise.  
>" Is he so old? "<br>" Ahem !"  
>Mephisto had stopped talking and we went through with his eyes.<br>I gave him a small gesture of apology and I blushed a little.  
>"... Sorry" But you have to recognize that what you were looking for ... (that last one did not say, but I relayed my expression).<br>He continued a little angrily.  
>" As I was saying ... I invite you to monjaki ~! "<p>

"Whaaaat to nun? " Bon complained  
>"At least that is grilled meat! " Continued Rhine<br>I laughed a little. Look who is stingy, but you know what they say, 'to gift horse ...'  
>When classes ended we all went to a place that was near the academy.<br>It made me salivate watching Rin cooking pancakes.  
>For once invited to something! Just today I can not eat anything!<br>I sat in front of Shiemi and Rin, who told me she wants to help all she can in the academy, and next to Bon.  
>I devoted myself to clench his fists under the table while listening.<br>I cried inwardly.  
>I´m thirsty! ... I mean ... hungry, I´m h-hungry ... who am I kidding. Right now my throat only accepts liquid and water and I tried ... (you had to see me this morning taking breakfast, what a poem ...).<br>I took a small boat, when Rin stood before me a dish of particularly large nun.  
>I looked at him for a while.<br>" Take this Kumiko,you have the face of hunger"  
>I smiled the wrong way possible, I shook the corner of my lip in frustration.<br>"T-Thanks Rin..." answered by killing him with my eyes, but he did not seem to grasp.  
>When Yukio and Mephisto sat were two who began to kill with a glance.<br>Since Mephisto (who was sitting beside me for a change) was outraged to see that he had not booked a nun, and it was not. Although his look was much more afraid than mine, so much so that I (and Bon who was also looking) ... although I shuddered amazingly he seemed so little feeling.  
>I stared at the dish a little more, I sighed resignedly, and handed it to Mephisto, who looked at me as if I were giving gold.<br>"Really you give it to me?"  
>I shrugged and smiled slightly. At least someone will enjoy it, I say.<br>"Yep, I´m not hungry"  
>I had not finished speaking when he was eating, from my completely.<br>I frowned a little. I have enough time!  
>Once it was over more than half of the pancake, turned to me a lower pitch.<br>" And ... how long are you fasting? "  
>"Only one day"<br>" And you sleep well? "  
>I raised my eyebrow a bit, what kind of question is that?<br>"No. ... I've been several days without sleep"  
>His expression changed now to a much more sinister and malicious.<br>"If It´s increasing, and you think you can not bear it, come at night to my office ... and done ~! "  
>I stood with my mouth open and I blushed a bit before switching to a serious expression.<br>Weeeell ... no matter how bad that phrase has rung in itself.  
>I do not like what he´s implying.<br>He had taken this strange (and somewhat creepy) look and feature, that made me shudder. But still, I had the impression that somehow this was a phrase that had developed in advance ... almost as if he had waited the right time to say it.  
>I narrowed my eyes coldly.<br>" What do you mean? "Spoke more sharply than he intended.  
>" ... What do you think?, Give you a tea ~ "<br>I stood with my mouth open, almost without understanding the whole.  
>I can not believe he has joked above with that!<br>I dug my nails into the table.  
>How Mephisto can, want to imply that?, ...<br>I will not drink blood!, Of any kind!  
>I replied in a lower tone as I could, maybe even something sharp, but the truth is that his offer had sat me VERY wrong.<br>"I appreciate it but please. Do not ever suggest something like that. Maybe I can not change who I am, b-but there are things about I can decide! And the 'teas' are one of them"  
>He also squinted, now curious.<br>" Oh, so what are you going to do? "

"It will dissappear by itself"I curtly.  
>If I get enough sleep ...with time it will pass.<br>He gave me a grin.  
>"And what if i does not? "<p>

I looked tense and uncomfortable and turned to the other side, focusing on whatever the boys were talking about .  
>I did not want to continue the conversation, and luckily for me Mephisto did not insist, I suppose because he had won after all.<br>_'And if not?'_  
>Those words followed me to pursue once I finished the meal, once I got to my room, and even while I was my night race around the academy.<br>If it not passed, I ... I do not know.  
>I can only wait and take that tomorrow is Sunday and have done their homework, sleeping all day. Moreover, even got the most of the shutters of the room and put a note 'Do Not Disturb,' if anyone could think drop by.<br>I closed my eyes somewhat listless.  
><em>'And if not?'<em>

" Miss, an attacker is in the building "  
>A whisper was bothering me, so I grumbled a bit and I rummaged through the sheets.<br>" ... Miss he is in the building "  
>I´m so sleepy ...<br>"hum ... "  
>Wait a moment ... Is Asura who this is?<br>I frowned lazy. I'm too comfortable to worry about what he says.  
>" Miss he´s coming here! ... Do you want me to do something? "<br>God, which is heavy!  
>"What! "I asked peevishly.<br>"he´s inside... "  
>"What do you mea-"<br>It gave me time to finish the sentence because dumbfounded to hear as, slowly, someone turned the doorknob.  
>I pretended to keep sleeping, but I opened one eye.<br>I relaxed a little when I noticed it was a human who entered, but after the 'experience Neuhaus', you never know.  
>I was shocked to see that it was Yamada who was walking by my room quietly, to notice me. I was even more quiet when she started to approach my bed.<br>Will he be angry ...for the other day?  
>"Release the eight maids ... "<br>Yamada took a katana blade abode of nothing, and if I had not been guided by my instincts now I would be a shashlik.  
>Mechanically, I grabbed my own katana and unsheathed.<br>Well, I guess the only good thing is that thirst has me alert.  
>However, instead of attacking again, Yamada laughed and lowered the hood of his sweatshirt eternal, hinting at a red-haired woman with the exception of yellow tips and magenta eyes.<br>"Not Bad. Even if you had caught unprepared if not for the dog "she said, pointing to Asura who was crouching beside the bed, as torn between attacking or not.  
>I shut the mouth, while, for fear that a fly had just entering it.<br>"Y-Yamada ! "  
>Yamada is a woman! ... Well, that explains a lot things.<br>I replied, that was obvious, she did do was charge against my back.  
>I stopped the blow of his sword with my own without too much trouble, but I could not keep back a little, I had beaten really hard, this is serious!<br>Soon we are in full fencing match, which I have no idea how I can support, but she seemed to be playing in a way.  
>I got tired, and after a sudden burst of speed, put the blade of my katana in his neck, but ... she had done the same.<br>"Who the hell are you!"  
>Yamada looked at me confused.<br>"Wait...You don´t know who I am? -  
>" How should I know"I replied,<br>Not that I was investigating the lives of others!  
>Yamada by the sword, she sighed and took off her sweatshirt while I was still talking, so her voice muffled by the fabric sonoba.<br>"Buff, Thank goodness, I thought you'd betrayed by the other day ... because you have not said anything to anyone, especially the clown ... right? "  
>I could not answer, I had been astounded to see that Yamada has only a small top underneath the sweatshirt, and not only that!, But she had the largest breasts I've seen in my life. Besides the strange tattoos that her stood out even more.<br>I blinked several times to focus and I said breathlessly.  
>"Hum? "<br>She frowned.  
>"You have not said anything? "<br>I shook my head spinning.  
>" Of course not, Why would I do it! "<br>"The Question is: why you were not going to do? "  
>I shrugged.<br>"... I dunno, I guess the theme of 'Yamada will be male or female?' Did not emerge. Besides, I was not one to say if you wanted to keep it secret"  
>I expected anything else, but not to lie down laughing.<br>Did I say something funny?  
>"I like you littledracula! " 'minidrácula'! "First stop calling me Yamada, I´m Kirigakure Shura, senior exorcist 1 ª "<br>I reviewed my mental mindset. Shura is under Mephisto, Yukio above and of course light years ahead of me.  
>"Well... than good, and what you do here"<br>"Yes, well, that's top secret" she said, raising a finger "Hey, do you mind to pull your curtains? This looks like a cave"  
>"In fact, ye-"<br>Ignoring me completely she opened up the blinds and curtains. The sun's rays hit me harder than ever to be dusk. I could not help hissing of disgusting and cover my face with my hands as I could.  
>Shura went on as usual and sat on my bed with her legs crossed.<br>Because ... you're in your room, feel free.  
>"I can only say that the Vatican has sent me to investigate Okumura Rin ... and you by chance"<br>" WHAT? "  
>Wait, she has called me littledracula before! That means she knows who I am!<br>I looked up again the katana, then she is an enemy.  
>She gestured with his hand to reassure me.<br>"Calm down!, I can not do anything unless you make much noise. So be carefull ~ "  
>So she has been watching all along.<br>Although there is beyond me ...  
>"Shura ... Why are you telling me all this ? Do not you're supposed to watch me and that? "<br>Carefree smiled, she took a beer from the tattoo on her belly, and began to drink.  
>"Simple! I came here with the idea that you'd betrayed me the demon you have for principal"<br>I interrupted her. She means Mephisto?  
>" Why I would say something to him? "<p>

Shura frowned and was silent a moment appraising.  
>" Do you ever drink blood? "<br>My reaction was instantaneous.  
>" WHAT!,of course not! Who are you taking me for? "<br>"... For a vampire, if I remember correctly"  
>I blushed a little, there you have me.<br>"Maybe, it's true! But I do not drink blood or anything like that" I shuddered to finish. Thought of blood makes me even more thirsty, and that makes my hair stand on end.  
>"Ahhh, I see ... so, are you telling me you have not drunk anything all these years? "<br>" Not then and not now, not ever! " I declared proudly.  
>"Humm Incredible. Well then I'll tell you what we are going to do"<br>"What '**we'** do! "  
>She nodded.<br>"Sure, Now that you know who I am you have no choice but to work with me ... or die here ... "  
>The 'die here' I did not like anything, but I ignored it.<br>"I did not want to know your identity! You're the one that has crept into my room while I slept! "  
>"Will you help or not! "<br>I thought a moment and then nodded solemnly.  
>I have the impression that Shura is a good person after all. In addition she has not betrayed Rin or me, and that is appreciated.<br>"Fine. Then your job is to ensure that Okumura uses his flames as little as possible, and of course you also get a grip"  
>And ... how am I supposed to do the first?<br>Shura continued.  
>" ... Also another thing I wanna ask you, and that´s something only you can do ... I need you to keep an eye on Mephisto closely"<br>I opened his eyes.  
>"What, Mephisto? Why? "<br>"That guy is very strange, and obviously is up to something ... but ... he has some confidence with you, maybe even pull the tail in front of you"  
>O-OK ... am I the only one that think that phrase sounded strange?<br>Also ... so little have so much confidence right? ... It is true that spend most time with him too, but we are not so close!  
>"... What do you mean about suspect? "<br>"Come on, he has been hiding the existence of Rin, (and yours) a son of Satan from the Vatican  
>" If he didn´t we will be dead! "<br>The Vatican ... they would have killed them both without hesitation, and that was something that even my father knew.  
>Shura shrugged, she had finished the beer and was upset about it.<br>" But I doubt that he amount if you were kill or not. He must be getting some benefit from all this"  
>Hit me I felt like a punch in the stomach, even stopped breathing for a moment.<br>He does not mind ...?  
>I shook for me That can not be! It may not care him!<br>Mephisto may be something strange, bizarre, self-centered, perverted ... but ... if I died would he mind r-right?  
>Anyway ... and to me what I care!<br>After I looked inside Shura enlighten the eyes directly.  
>" I do not think so, but I´ll do it"<br>She seemed pleased.  
>"Great!, Just remember: try not to drink blood and if you do well ... ah! And remember this is important not exchange blood with anyone"<br>I frowned.  
>"Exchange blood? "<br>Why would I want to do that?  
>" Hum, that's important, and for God's sake do not exchange blood with"<br>He did not finish the sentence, because annoying beep phone started ringing.  
>Shura took it and after a little frown puckering hung up.<br>_Tengo To go, remember what I said huh? -  
>Was placed back with a grunt sweatshirt tired, because I guess the heat has to go taking it.<br>I tried to stop it as I could, She didn´t say the most important!  
>" W-Wait you didn´t teld me what -"<br>She raised his hand in farewell.  
>" See yah ~! "<br>I was alone in the room. Asura was gone, perhaps because of light.  
>I sighed to me, it's really annoying now, or maybe it's just me.<br>Bored and fully awake, I looked if he had any message on the mobile.  
>The small icon of an envelope caught my eye and opened it with the hope that out of Emilly who have heard my message. But it was only a Movistar´s advertising ...<br>Damn, I have dream!  
>Sunday has gone to fry asparagus!<br>In order ...  
>I sighed, changed, washed my face and left the building to give me some air. Needless to say, do not eat breakfast, or had lunch (or as little sup) is not as if I could anyway.<br>Almost there were no students in the street, but I smelled Rin and Yukio nearby so I walked in their direction to see what they are doing.  
>They were sitting on some steps, playing with a black cat, which has two tails?<br>"Kumiko hey!, What you do, I thought you were going to stay asleep all day" greeted Rin  
>"Ergg yes, so so..."<br>" Rin, she smells good! "  
>I was a little surprised when the cat spoke.<br>" And who is this? "  
>"Ah, Sorry ... this is Kuro, MY familiar"Rin latter proudly remarked.<br>" Maybe you've seen before,it watched one of the True Cross roads "Yukio said smiling.  
>" Hello! "<br>I looked at Kuro and made a face, Kuro is so cute!  
>"Rin ~ ? "<br>" What? "  
>" Can I have permission to hug? "<br>Both were somewhat surprised by the question.  
>" Y-Yes, of course, no need to as-"<br>Before the end I huged Kuro  
>"You're so cuuute ~! "<br>It might look like Asura's more to it!  
>_ That I can not breathe! -<br>I stopped, but not because Rin and Kuro Yukio or tell me (well, the last if I did), but because I shuddered from head to toe.  
>Suddenly I felt uneasy, and nervous I turned sideways and peered around, as if somehow someone or something was hidden, lurking.<br>Yukio looked at me strangely.

"What´s the matter?"  
>"Y-Yep, it's nothing ... "I answered with Kuro still in her lap.<br>Rin wanted to reassure me somehow.  
>"Sooooo ... Ready for tomorrow? "<br>I glanced hesitantly.  
>"Ready for what? "<br>This time spoke Yukio.  
>" Tomorrow you have your first mission as squires"<br>My eyes began to shine illusion.  
>"Really! What are we doing? "<p>

"Your mission is to locate the ghost hidden in the park of Mepphy Land. It is known that looks like a child. Currently only content with mischief and up the skirts of the girls, but could become more violent over time, so it is important to stop it now"  
>I heard the talk of the teacher without much attention. I was very tired, barely paid attention when Bon did not believe that Rin had a familiar , then I think Shiemi appeared, and the hearts of all boys accelerated. Did not quite understand why, I do know is that the academy uniform suited her very nicely, you did a great chest!, But I think that the cheast of Emilly is somewhat bigger than hers now I feel bad!... (although I think my chest is larger than that of Izumo at least).<br>To try to dispel the dense fog that covered my head, my mind was distracted watching the colorful park. Until I was called byYukio.  
>"Kumiko, you´re ready? -<br>I looked sleepy.  
>" ... Sorry, did you say anything? "<br>I gave a little smile when I saw him sigh.  
>" I was saying that I will search with you, since you aren´t even"<br>"Eh? "  
>I looked around, embarrassed not to have realized that everyone had gone, I blushed a little.<br>" S-Sorry! "  
>I jumped up and followed him when he began to walk into the room.<br>Meppy Land...it has already been a long time since I came here, I do not know if the place brings back good memories or bad. But of course I feel quite uncomfortable.  
>I looked suspicious, the many gilded statues of Mephisto that were everywhere, as well as balloons, stuffed animals and stickers. I shuddered.<br>COULD SOMEONE BE MORE EGOCENTRIC! I can not believe that I fixed in all this the first time I came!  
>Well wait ... yes I checked, but as at that time knew him only in dog mode,so I do not interacted.<br>I shuddered again, God, there are pictures of him even in the bins!  
>After a while of indignation against Mephisto, I realized that I was not giving the poor Yukio, the slightest conversation.<br>"So... what did you have to do this when you were a squire? "  
>Yukio turned to me, and though they hardly noticed him, knew he was happy that at last repaired in his presence.<br>"The same, more or less, they do not vary much the structure of the tests you know... "  
>"Ohhh, then forgive me for make you repeat it"<br>He smiled kindly.  
>" Do not worry, I had to monitor the area anyway, well ... nice to be together for a change"<br>How strange, I could swear I saw some color in his cheeks ... nah, it will be my imagination.  
>I smiled.<br>"I am pleased to be helpful !"  
>The conversation was animated. But at that moment Yukio cell phone rang, already the second time I see an exorcist pout when they call.<br>" I'm sorry Kumiko, do you mind go alone?, There is something I have to check"  
>I nodded a little disappointed.<br>"Clear ! I continue on my own"  
>"Fine, then call me at me or Tsubaki-sensei if you find the ghost"<br>"Hum, See ya! "  
>Nothing ... here we are ...<br>I kept hanging around for a while. The trouble is that I have any advantage to not being able to smell the ghost ...  
>"Bufff ... "<br>I sighed, exhausted after half of hour of search.  
>I sat in a random statue, dropping the katana, which began to drag me down, and fanned me with palm of hand.<br>How hot! You can tell it's summer.  
>Suddenly, I noticed the smell of a demon ... very near, very near-<p>

I kept the mouth open and breathing. In front of me, closer than I'd like, was hanging upside down, a green-haired boy with a kind of pike, at the top of the head, and a slightly lighter green.  
>His big blue eyes looked at me more apathetic expression I've ever seen.<br>I barely held back a scream.  
>One moment, the smell coming from him! ... And what a smell, very sweet, almost cloying. No, rather pasty, dry but somehow, in short! ... H-He smells good.<br>My throat began to burn with greater intensity, so I tried to throw me back as I could, but the boy standing came at exactly the same distance as before. He seemed to be appraising his eyes, but judging by his expression, seemed to have found a paper lying on the sidewalk.  
>I finally dared to speak, colored by how close it was.<br>" E-E-Etto ... are you a ...? "  
>Pass my question completely, holding my ground katana.<br>" Hey, what are you doing? "  
>He kept ignoring me. Now that I look, has a very strange, striped shirt, tie, on another shirt with buttons in the form of bones forming a cross. There were many reasons of skulls, in the belt buckle, his shoes (which resembled those of a fairy tale), and in his raincoat (to call it something), I was pretty torn at the ends. Moreover, the pants were also curious polka and green gloves, which did not cover the fingers, but if the rest of the arm ... And I thought that Mephisto was weird ...<br>The demon (does not smell like a human, that's for sure) drew my katana and looked at me.  
>Opened, closed, opened and closed, about three times until finally spoke.<br>"Nothing happens..."  
>Did ... had to pass something?<br>A drop of sweat fell from my forehead.  
>I jumped up and faced him.<br>" May I know who you are? "  
>He opened some eyes, a gesture I suppose parodying surprised.<br>" Oh, yeah ... I'm Amaimon, a demon king "said ... happy as usual, taking a lollipop from his jacket pocket and raising it to his mouth.  
>I looked at him in shock.<br>A demon king ... and says it like nothing!  
>When I tried to speak, my voice came out strangled, either by thirst as printing.<br>"Ehhh e-enchanted... I am Kumiko...can you give MY katana please? "  
>Can you tell me... why I have introduced myself?<br>He turned to the sword, and after a moment, I even threw it drawn.  
>I took it, but I'm little!<br>"Be careful, you almost killed me! "  
>Of course, neither apologized nor responded in any way he just looked at me with bored expression, from the lollipop back and forth from his mouth, I followed the movement of the club for a moment.<br>"Well ...b-bye"  
>I walked away to start fast, and for a moment I felt relieved that I was. But when I came back after finding that he was in the same place, I found him in front, and had it not been so nervous I had hit him.<br>I held another cry and frowned annoying. However demon king is, he is touching my noses.  
>" ...Do you want anything? "<br>I did not expect him to, but still spoke with a voice as apathetic as his expression.  
>"No, I just wondered why Astaroth has been talking so much about you ... "<br>The mere mention of the name made me even more tense. But then I'm proud ... somehow.  
>"Astaroth talk about me? "I asked some excited (I feel important).<br>"Hum?, Yeah...he often insult you "  
>Okay, that's normal.<br>Suddenly I felt hands around my neck. Instinctively I got scared thinking he wanted to strangle me or something, so I declined. But when I did, I noticed that the thirst that had so far, which was no small, tripled.  
>Amaimon I had removed the collar.<br>This time, I appeared with the full array, red eyes, pointed ears and fangs.  
>Now he seemed interested ... (well, at least he is interested in something)<br>" H-Hey you, give it back! "  
>I tried to catch him, but he raised his arm, so I tried to jump, but he put the other arm on my head by pressing down.<br>Anyone who saw the scene from afar, would have thought that we were two young children in a huff.  
>" Stop damnit! " shouted blushing with shame.<br>Damn, I'm pushing hard, with real strength, yet he does not seem to be struggling too.  
>"... How odd, even without the seal you do not look like much. I do not understand why Aniue is interested in you"<br>Wait ... is he insulting me! ?  
>I frowned.<br>" I´m sorry for disappoint you !"  
>I momentarily escaped the wrath of numbness in my body, and I was fast enough to sneak away and try again to take the collar. Narrowly missed ... but I gave him a kick in the shin!<br>I won a new look of surprise Amaimon, something bothered by the kick, so I congratulated myself internally.  
>" Maybe you can be entertained ... "<br>Amaimon was separated, climbed onto the roof of a shed and held the collar up.  
>I looked at him with confused expression.<br>" Let's play ... if you want to give it back"  
>Ein...?<br>" ... Huh? "  
>I found out very soon, I had to quickly dodge a wooden pole (holding one of the houses, which collapsed) I was released.<br>After what I found myself stopping a punch with the katana, but I was more surprised a moment so long that his nails were painted (I hope it's paint) black.  
>It was much quicker than I had imagined. He grabbed my ankle, throwing into the air. But I checked the fall and tried to hit him. Easily avoided, but I almost through with his hand.<br>'Curious', I thought, I used to do just that.  
>I was too enthusiastic about the fight and it seems he, too, because she smiled a little, somewhat macabre.<br>Now I could not avoid the blow. He grabbed my katana blade for cutting a little palm and threw it against a set of balls of octopus (and me included).  
>I groaned when my back hit the wall, but what stopped me was not that, but the blood of the sword.<br>The thirst was so strong that I had a fit of coughing.  
>But at least I came back to reality.<br>BUT WHAT AM I DOING!  
>I rose with difficulty and dropped the katana as if the handle was boiling. Even walked away a bit of a kick.<br>Amaimon frowned confused.  
>" What are you doing? "<br>What do I do I ... ...  
>" That I have to say to you! What is wrong with you? You come steal my katana, then you stole me the collar and then you get to fight me ... WHAT I HAVE DONE TO YOU! - I blushed like every time I get angry.<br>How I can put me to fight him!  
>Because we have not seen anyone because if you do not ...<br>Sigh ... I have to learn not to let myself ...  
>" ... We're just playing" said monotonous again.<br>I saw that he was preparing to attack again,so I waved my arms in the 'STOP' position.  
>" W-Wait, wait! "<br>His expression did not change, but took a nail in his mouth and began to nibble ... I think I'm pissing him, better be quick.  
>"What? "<br>" This is not a game! "I said, pointing to the semi crumbling around us for emphasis.  
>He looked thoughtful.<br>"... Yes, it is"  
>I waved my arms faster, nervousness.<br>" NO, IT IS NOT! Games are ...I do not know, like hide and seek or-"  
>" Oh that is! I've been documenting on the pastimes of this world"<br>I smiled enthusiastically, and I think he understands me!  
>I nodded excited.<br>"That's it!, Then, can we stop"  
>Amaimon, spat out the lollipop stick aside, put his hand into his pocket and pulled out another lollipop, which was the mouth.<br>I followed the path of the club in disgust.  
>How dirty! and I stopped over for that! ... Well, not like I was paying close attention to the truth.<p>

"According"  
>I opened my eyes.<br>" R-Really? "  
>I can not believe I've convinced him!<br>" If you're so hard, we play first hide and seek and then follow"  
>All my hopes fell on me as a giant tombstone.<br>"No, wait!, That was not what I mean!"  
>For variety, I went from completely.<br>He turned and began to count aloud.  
>"One ... two ... three ~! "<br>This guy just listen to what suits him!  
>I was petrified for a moment, wondering what to do. Until finally reacted, leaving behind the katana, I left whistling in the opposite direction.<br>Okay, yes, I know this is ridiculous!  
>But ... definitely do not want to continue the fight! ... And also ... do not know to how much he is growing! It could be up to 100 or even 10. And as the latter I will not have time to find a good place.<br>Damn ...,I should be looking for the ghost, not playing games with a demon king ... and I thought that my life could not be more rare ...  
>I looked, overwhelmed every corner, praying to find one good enough to not be discovered. Then suddenly, I saw it. The house of mirrors.<br>Kumiko Okay, let's be frank. Hide yourself where you hide, such is found. So you can only hide in a place where he can not come ... at least I hope so.  
>I went inside, but looked as deserted when I arrived, as I reflected on the mirrors. In other circumstances I would have rocked, but now had no time.<br>The truth is that I never did that come from the mirrors, or not go, or stay in the middle (the latter is too scary). But I have no choice.  
>I got some run and mentally prepared myself in case I crashed into the mirror. But it was not necessary. Against all odds, it worked.<br>I jumped before I fell stunned euphoria, watching the world that lay before me.  
>Everything, absolutely everything, was nothing but an immensity of blackness and darkness, except for a "white doors," which as I learned later were the other mirrors in the room.<br>It was so dark that I could not see the ground from the roof, if I was holding.  
>"Wow ... "<br>It's amazing! I can see the house from here, like a kind of door that connects the world to the dimension in the mirror.  
>But happiness soon disappeared. Amaimon was here in the house ... I mean, not in the mirror.<br>I doubt he can hear me, but just in case I stood still and held my breath. I will not make the slightest noise.  
>Through the looking glass which I entered, I noticed cautious how he observed the room, bored, biting a fingernail.<br>I sighed slowly.

It seems that he didn´t realis-  
>Suddenly, one of the doors light disappeared.<br>At first, blocked, did not know how to interpret what had happened. Until another door disappeared, and another and another!  
>He was destroying the mirrors!<br>Not only was I leaving no market, as the lights went out, the darkness was compressed, he was cornering me further. I stood still, praying not find my mirror, but before I knew it, barely had two or three, so I had to react.  
>No wonder if I was going to be 'catch' or not, I looked out one of the doors, knocking from inside.<br>" Stop! "  
>Amaimon saw me, approached, and smiled macabre. he destroyed that mirror too.<br>Damn,he wants me out as!  
>Since there were only two doors, so I decided to leave by the random and try to escape.<br>But when I was about to leave he blocked the way.  
>No more ... I was given.<br>Amaimon smiled for a moment, then returned to the monotonous expression, and finally opened her eyes widened slightly, as if he had remembered something.  
>Given this "variety of emotions" I raised an eyebrow in response.<br>" ... Forsake it, I have to see my brother now"  
>What will ... see who?<br>"B-But! "  
>... Yeah! As you have guessed he did not listen.<br>I was alone, even in the mirror, pocker face a moment, until I burst.  
>"AT LEAST GIVE ME THE COLLAR DAMNIT! "<br>I wanted go out of this strange place, but could not, I hit the mirror and I fell on my ass.  
>Once on the ground ... I could not get up.<br>I was exhausted, indeed I had not realized until now, maybe ... by adrenaline or something.  
>Also ... I'm dying of thirst (for a change, this situation has been repeated too late)<br>I slept without just be aware.

" Kumiko! "  
>I frowned.<br>What? Is it time to get up? I turned, lazy.  
>Wait a minute ... this is not my bed.<br>"Kumiko wake up! "  
>Wait a minute, this is not my alarm clock... is Yukio !<br>I opened my eyes slowly.  
>It seems that I'm in the mirror.<br>"Kumiko! "  
>I approached the door. Yukio was on the other hand, with my katana in hand and a worried expression.<br>"Yukio? "  
>" Are you okay? "<br>I blinked several times.  
>"Y-Yep I am fine ... something wrong? "<br>He took a deep breath.  
>"Thanks God! I found blood on your sword and I worried"<br>I smiled amused.  
>" Not to worry, the blood is not mine"<br>He looked at me with a pocker face.  
>"That´s... not exactly reassure me ... in any case out of there, explosions are occurring throughout the park!, I think it is because of Rin"<br>Or ... maybe not.  
>Now if I could leave the mirror. Fortunately, because I had a nightmare about that topic, I was ditched at the altar and ... well, I digress.<br>We ran like crazy to get to the coaster, which was almost demolished, like the surroundings.  
>Rin was on the ground, bloodied and bruised (OK, now hold your breath), Shura was beside him, without the sweatshirt.<br>Yukio and I shouted at once.  
>"SHURA! "<br>Although the last, seeing that also called it, looked at me confused.  
>" Wow, if it is the coward four eyes and the vampire project, how long has been!"<br>Really ...you saw yesterday. What's that of vampire project?  
>I gave her a look of disgust.<br>The other teachers arrived, and Shura was formally , or at least tried, showing his ID card.  
>I made an effort, and went with Rin, but he cut me off before I began to speak.<br>" Woah! What happened to you? Your clothes are cast sucks! "  
>I frowned ... the truth is he's right, the uniform is cast sucks, dusty and torn something.<br>" Who was to speak! Have you seen yourself? "  
>You can check that I'm disgusted, but he gives off.<br>" Hey, I've been fighting" said as if that justified everything.  
>I clenched my fists.<br>"As me as well! " ... At least initially.  
>"Do you? ... With who? "<br>"With a demon called Amaimon"  
>"The same as me"<br>I opened my eyes interested.  
>"Really? And how was?"<br>Rin was going to say something else, but we stopped abruptly by Shura.  
>"Sorry to interrupt your war stories but ... YOU, HIDE THE DONKEY TAIL AND YOU, PUT THE COLLAR, with those eyes that seem to go kill somebody!, Come quick before the rest of brats! "<br>That hurt me ... does she really think I'm going to kill someone?  
>Rin hid the tail, but I with no collar, I took her clear.<br>"Shura ..."  
>"What is it now? "<br>"The collar... I have not"  
>" What do you mean do you have it or not? "<br>I looked down embarrassed.  
>" ... It have been stolen ... "<br>Shura put his hand to his forehead, pissed.  
>"Fuuuuck ... "she put her hand to her pocket and then pulled out some sunglasses "take this"<br>She placed the glasses before I could complain because they do not fit me well, and turned my hair to cover the ears.  
>" And do not open your mouth! "<br>I wanted to replicate ... but as could not open my mouth, only looked bad.  
>As predicted. The rest of the class reached quickly. First Shiemi, that after seeing Rin, would tell her adventure with the ghost, but all that she told me this was my only answer:<br>"... H-Hm ... "  
>"Kumiko ... It´s something wrong?"<br>"Hum ... "I shook my head.  
>Shiemi frowned.<br>" What happened to your clothes? "  
>"Huuuuum ... "<br>" Does it have something to do with the sunglasses? "  
>Stop asking me!<br>" Attention! From now on all activities are canceled, return to the residence"informed Shura while the poor drown Rin against her chest. After that I made a hand gesture to Yukio and I follow her.  
>We came to a door at random, set away from the park, pulled out a magic key, and went through it.<br>I was expecting the academy, but certainly it did not.  
>We appeared before a large, very large room. With a large vaulted ceiling, and several roads connected by bridges and intricate decorations.<br>I could not help dropping a long 'ohhhh' of admiration.  
>"This´s the underground base of the Japanese division ... do not be surprised, therefore, the Vatican is better"<br>Mayor was that ´oh´ when I realized who was waiting at the end of the bridge was none other than Mephisto, who was not wearing his usual suit and hat (fun revealing the lock of his hair), but a simpler one, too white, black Yukio similar to, but with a layer behind. As we approached, I noticed that his smile was totally false.  
>" How long Shura!, So you were the spy sent from the Vatican, and I didn´t realise it what things~!"<br>I can not explain how, but ... I have a feeling that lies in part.  
>Shura has no mood for nonsense.<br>" Cut the crap! Tell me now what you are plotting Mephisto"  
>He feigned indignation.<br>"Meeee? Dither something? That is going to nothing ... It is true that they are the son of Satan and the reincarnation of Dracula ... and it is true that I have hidden them here. But my only intention is to tame the son of Satan. Thus we have weapons to finally start a counter"  
>I stood with my mouth open, I think I even forgot to breathe for a moment.<br>Have ...Have I heard it wrong?, yes it has to be that.  
>However, judging by his malicious and dark expression, I do not think he is lying.<br>H-How can he treat us as ... as a dog !as a pet which is taught to give the leg!  
>I was glad that thanks to the glasses he could not see my face hurt.<br>They continued talking, but I paid no attention. Soon, I began to fill with rage.  
>Now ... I´m sorry he can not see my expression.<br>I only reacted when I saw that Shura was carried Rin, I think, for questioning.  
>"Wait Shura!, Rin does not know anything, you do not have-"<br>She grabbed my shirt and whispered in my ear.  
>_"Has he lied about something? "<br>Huh?  
>It took some time to understand what she meant.<br>"No ... But I think that he suspected you were here " I made a grimace of annoyance "Besides, what would I know how I anyway! "  
>I won a flip.<br>" When people lie, their heart rate varies, piece of ass"  
>Why would I know that! ... Although I note.<br>" You see... I'm still here shit! "Rin spoke from the breast of Shura.  
>"I almost forgot!, Well ... see yah!"<br>I watched as the two walked away. Then I cried a little, out of frustration.  
>Worst of all is that ... I have no choice but to go see him now ...<p>

I hit hard on the Mephisto´s office door , taking off before entering the solar glasses,and give him the most of the glares.  
>"C´mon i-"<br>I went before he gives permission and took a door.  
>He stared at me confused. I gave him a look crossed.<br>"... Kumiko-chan? "  
>A small groan was the only answer.<br>" ... Something wrong? "  
>He was interested, or at least pretended to show interest, leaving even read what looked like a damage report. He leaned back in his seat.<br>I did not bother answering, I do not answer! ... Damn ... not even know what to say.  
>I gave him another look accusingly.<br>He seemed to grasp it.  
>" Oh come on, you know I was not being serious ~ "<br>Did I know ...? ...  
>Not entirely convinced I raised an eyebrow.<br>"Ahhhh, so that of 'weapons to defeat Satan,' was not serious "I said ironically.  
>"Yes it was, but I meant only Rin Okumura, so do not worry"<br>And he says ... so wide!  
>However ... the one hand, a very small, something I felt happy, I do not know why.<br>But as I said, was a very small part, the rest fumed.  
>"RIN IS NOT A WEAPON OR A TOY! "<br>Mephisto acted as natural, leaning on the desk, placing his head being folded hands.  
>"Of course he is!, He is capable of choice, but for now, even you recognize that he is the most effective weapon against Satan that we have"<br>And I suddenly had that feeling. That indescribable feeling that gave me chills, who overcame the sleepy and even the thirst, and that made me shake gesture that did not go unnoticed for him.  
>I approached the desk and took a blow with the palm of my hand, but he did not retreat an inch, the more he smiled.<br>"Stop doing that! "  
>He raised an eyebrow funny.<br>" Do what? "  
>" T-That! S-Stop doing!"<br>It's like ... L-Like a game, a really entertaining game, of which only he knew the rules.  
>Yes, I think that more or lesst that´s my impression, (oddly specific way).<br>It was not fear exactly, but certainly its soul shrinking.  
>Mephisto stood up and without departing from the table leaned toward me, making me go back.<br>He was getting very close, and I am not enjoying anything.  
>My heart pounded nervously.<br>" However, are not you curious? "  
>" W-What? "<br>"Curiosity, to know how everything ends, who will win? ... Or who will lose? And what will be the decisions that lead to each path. Don´t you have ... " He came to whisper in my ear. " a little bit of curiosity perhaps~?"  
>I stood perfectly still for a moment, looking into his eyes directly.<br>I do not know why, but I have the impression,taht the answer ... is important.  
>"... No" I was pleased enough to not find the slightest hesitation, so I smiled proudly.<br>Mephisto crutinized me a little more, and finally sat down again.  
>And like the strange situation appeared, it vanished like that. Being replaced by a relaxed atmosphere. As if nothing had happened at all.<br>" Well ~!, why did you come? ... Do you have anything to do with those piercing eyes ~? "  
>The question caught me completely unawares and unwittingly lowered my guard.<br>" E-Eh, y-yeah, well is that my collar has been stolen and ... do you have another? "  
>No doubt, later, I wonder how he had managed to automatically remove any previous tension and affaire to remember the subject. But not now.<br>He was on offense.  
>"Another!, What do you think, I have a drawer full? "<br>Noooo ...  
>"It´ll be ... At least three days to get another"<br>Ahhhh well, no need to worry abou-  
>Wait ...WHAT!<br>"W-WHAT! ...H-How much did you say? "  
>THREE DAYS!<br>I can not hold on for three days! If I can not just keep the fangs!  
>I gave him an accusing look and raised an eyebrow.<br>"...Any problem? "  
>"E-Eh ... etto "<br>" Because you can control yourself 'p-e-r-f-e-c-t-l-y', you don´t need help ... Right? "  
>"O-Of course I don´t! "<br>Damn ... Me and my pride.  
>Wait! This´s my chance!<br>This time I spoke too fast, to avoid any attempt to cut.  
>" Could you give me something else?"<br>"Something else? ... What is wrong with the collar?"  
>I frowned.<br>"... Mephisto it´s A COLLAR ... "  
>Not seem to mind, as he shows that the wearer is not!<br>"... So? "  
>" What´s mean 'so'? People look at me as if I had a fetish or something! "<br>He thought for a second.  
>"...And do you have it?"<br>" NO! " I replied, blushing with shame and anger.  
>"Ok, ok. No need to be angry"<br>Yes it is!  
>" ... I was thinking something like ... I do not know a necklace or bracelet, which are easier to remove"<br>I was surprised to find that he was listening, so I went animated.  
>" Something simple, not flashy or showy ... "<br>Mephisto agreed.  
>"I note ~ "<br>"O-Okay ... thank you !"  
>Excited to be able to get rid of this supplement, I started to walk out the door. Just when I opened the doorknob, his jovial voice stopped me.<br>"So... Do you want it with or without a leash? "  
>YOU SON OF A ******!<br>" YOU, Y-YOU! "  
>Instead of insulting him, I gave a loud bang, trying to keep my dignity.<br>But just as I had left, I realized that the dignity was overvalued.  
>I opened the door again.<br>" WITHOUT!, WITHOUT LEASH! "  
>Mephisto laughed amused at my face of despair.<br>" As you like ~! "

What a day! I thought as I walked back to my room.  
>My body felt like a doll, but filled with lead, heavy, slow.<br>I feel like I've been hit, and the thirst has come back (as usual), but I doubt that today paste eye.  
>Even walked through the trees to prevent the light from the streetlamps.<br>Maybe it was so, so tired I was. Do not be smelled until it was almost over.  
>" I found you~! "He said in monotone and pointing his finger.<br>Amaimon was, again, hanging from a tree upside down. Specifically, the tree in front of me.  
>I gave him an expression between stunned and confused . I could not help shouting now and fall back by the shock, but did not seem to even notice it, just kept talking to himself.<br>Did he refer to the hide and seek ...? Wow he really must be 'persistence.'  
>" Now I have to decide the game ... "said thoughtfully, sat right in the tree and gathered his arms as if he were pondering something.<br>"But Aniue not let me play here ... we have to go out ... "  
>Wait a moment ' Aniue will not let me play here,' what does he mean?, Who does not let him play here?<br>God, this is all so confusing and I'm so numb ...  
>"What do you mean by Aniue? "I asked suspiciously.<br>He ignored my question careless.  
>"Take the sword of the other day,it will be funnier if you have a weapon"<p>

A weapon for what!  
>He nodded to himself, as if the idea was very good.<br>Hum ... definitely you'll last more with a weapon"  
>I can not get to fight! I'm dead, and he is a demon king, judging by his smell a demon king in his true body.<br>As a demon king = I have not the slightest chance. (The other two times I beat Astaroth because I was having a body ... yes, I have been studying).  
>I think it is time to stop him.<br>" W-Wait! d-do you mean? I will not go outside the Academy, and I will not play (if you can call that "game") with you! "  
>I immediately regretted this explosion of unusual courage.<br>He gave me a look of annoyance, knitting his brows and slightly pursing her lips in a gesture of seriousness. It looked really upset, but I took the gesture seriously, the end of the day is one of the first times I see him changing the usual monotonous speech, and has not been for better.  
>I looked down scared, but I continued.<br>"Just give me the collar ... And get out before an exorcist see you !"  
>To my surprise he was interested.<br>!Ohhh ...this? " Said, a time when rummaging inside his jacket and then hold in his hand the pink object.  
>My face lit up.<br>" Yes! Please, I need it!"  
>And you can not imagine how much. I still think I will not be able to stand three days.<br>"Play with me"  
>I was perplexed for a moment.<br>"Eh? "  
>"I'm bored, I will give it if you play with me"<p>

What a pain in the neck  
>I thought for a moment, but then I answered outright.<br>" No"  
>I DO NOT play with him because I am NOT in the mood and I would not lose control like last time. Also ... if he bleeds again ... I do not answer.<br>"Do it"  
>"N-No"<br>Amaimon frowned and gave me even more annoyed look, something more serious.  
>Climbed down and stood beside me, raised his hand.<br>For a moment I was frightened, and instinctively braced myself, thinking he was going to beat me.  
>But instead he threw something, which blew up dropping at least a mile farther east.<br>Does the collar? ... he threw it?  
>On the one hand I was relieved to not hurt me, on the other I was horrified to see how it bent in the undergrowth.<br>I think I've seen where it has fallen ... more or less.  
>Anyway, as I have to find it, so I can not lose more time.<br>I looked up from the ground, despite the respect I have imposed, and I went to Amaimon look cooler than I could muster. As if I could express all the resentment I felt toward him now.  
>It seemed unfazed, but I ignored him, passing him running to the east.<br>I used my eyes to look at every corner, in every corner, in every hole.  
>But I can not find it, it will you be on a branch, on a street, on a roof?<br>Having fetched well over the rooftops I opted for the gardens, and finally in the forest.  
>But nothing, nothing.<br>Frustrated and overwhelmed I started to kneel down and stir the grass.  
>If can only... arms only answer me, even my eyes are burning.<br>My head seems to be getting hammered with a drill, and does not hold, dancing with the dizziness and delirium.  
>I have so thirsty, I have so much hunger, so sleepy.<br>Tears threatened to fall very soon.  
>What if I don´t find it?<br>'_And if it is not?'_ The little Mephisto´s voice rang in my head .  
>I have to keep looking, it´s probably a little more ove-<br>I fell, my legs have failed and I fell.  
>I can not anymore.<br>I bit my lip, trying not to cry.  
>I do not bother if you want to try to get up.<br>Suddenly, I heard a noise, does steps perhaps?, If they were approaching footsteps.  
>I was worried that another student,but I recognized the smell it was Amaimon again.<br>I did not want to raise my head.  
>I wonder what I have to look, lying on the floor with his uniform dirty and broken, I guess pretty pathetic.<br>When his elf shoes fell short of my eyes, I had no choice but to look at him.  
>He was squatting, looked annoyed and finally bent to keep up with me. His face was very close to mine and could not help blushing a little.<br>I looked hard.  
>" What! " I snapped.<br>He put the collar so close to the face, which almost puts me in the eye.  
>"Take it ... "<br>I could hardly believe my eyes lit up and with some effort and clumsiness, I sat up until I was sitting on the floor and picked it up from his hand.  
>" Is it so important? " he asked confusing.<br>I smiled from ear to ear.  
>" Yes, thanks you so much ..."<br>His eyes widened, confused and somewhat surprised, as if expecting to give him thanks ... Her eyes are beautiful if you look closely, bright an innocence that has clearly not as if, despite his attitude retain the illusion of something healthy.  
>I feel so relieved.<br>Following promise myself not to lose, I got up, but my legs trembled and failed again.  
>It would have fallen if not for Amaimon grabbed me.<br>My head is spinning.  
>Being so close I could see clearly what it smelled good, looked like Mephisto (strangely enough), does not smell as good as him, but had its own particular essence, somewhat simplified, sweet, mellow, but also somewhat dry, it can that spicy. But predominantly sweet.<br>I do not understand, why he is so 'nice' to me. Why he leaves Rin half dead but holding me to keep me from falling? It makes no sense.  
>"Are you hungry, right? "<br>I got stiff, I think I forgot how to breathe.  
>"H-Ho d-do y-you? "<br>He does not let me finish, no answer. Used the index finger of his right hand, scratched his neck until a thin stream of blood spurted from it. He placed his free hand on my head pressing it down to force put me a few inches from his neck.  
>"Drink"spoke so simply, so naturally, that left me breathless.<br>_'Drink'_  
>The words go round in my head, trying to find them a different meaning than they have.<br>I do not want ... n-no I can´t.  
>He were even closer.<br>It smells so good, so, so good ...  
>Suddenly I could not think of anything else, but his blood.<br>It was no longer mistress of myself, nor aware of what I did, but I knew I was opening the mouth.  
>A part of me was revealed, fought desperately to keep the little glimmer of humanity I had left.<br>Such was my internal struggle that began to tremble, sobbing.  
>No ... 'I do not want to be a monster', I said through tears.<br>Suddenly I felt something was touching my head, but the touch was much softer, almost delicate.  
>Amaimon stroked my head gently, a little comforting.<br>"It´s fine... "  
>I did not need anything else, my will was broken.<br>I opened my mouth a little exposing the fangs. Then I pressed against the neck slowly and somewhat scared, I tried to make it as smooth as possible so as not to hurt the bite.  
>I noticed that he was tense at first, but then relaxed.<br>The blood began to go down my throat, and frankly I have never experienced a better feeling.  
>Not only was able to finally feel the taste of blood in its entirety. It was even better than I thought ... sweeter, softer. Although I drank so fast, almost dying, I barely had time to enjoy it.<br>I think Amaimon started talking to me, or maybe for himself, I have not quite clear.I was not even listening, frankly I did not care, I was too absorbed in my task if you want to think, to focus my attention elsewhere.  
>" Aniue is so selfish with their things, never let me play me too ... "<br>He continued, but I was not listening.  
>Whatever he is saying, I hope he does not interpret my silence as a gesture of affirmation (or denial ...).<br>"Do not ignore me! "  
>That heavy, can you let me drink alone!<br>"It´s enough"  
>He said something uncomfortable.<br>I stopped drinking but I kept on the site, I want some more. But then, I wonder if I would kill him if follow.  
>In the end I left reluctantly.<br>I felt renewed, and strangely at peace. I still dream but a dream 'normal' because of the time it is, and not sick, sleepless, as the other.  
>While on the other hand ... I feel weird, like I have heat or something, but not a summer heat, but something else.<br>"... Do you accept? " He asked to leave curious.  
>As my eyes closed, curled up in his jacket and relaxed.<br>I do not want to face reality, it is too unrealistic and somewhat frightening ... I do not want to face it yet.  
>I just want ... delay it a little more ... just a little.<br>I think you're asking something Amaimon ... I wonder ... if it was important.  
>Everything has turned black.<p>

_  
>I'm on ... a scaffold? Yes, a large scaffold those used in the works,in the True Cross´ city, to be lit at night, is beautiful.<br>My body moves by itself and jumps with ease and grace to the metal beams that are above.  
>What is this?, A ... A dream?<br>But I usually I see myself in dreams, and if not, certainly not as sharp as this. It looks more like a memory, though I've never been here.  
>Wait a minute ... Do I carry something in my hand?<br>I want to turn the head to see it better but it did not obey.  
>By chance enters my field of vision.<br>It seems one of those green demons, what was his name? (Had to be handled more in class) ... Goblin!,which has a black muzzle covering his mouth.  
>What do I do with a goblin? It makes no sense.<br>Suddenly my feet stop, someone was before me.  
>I can not help but be amazed to see that it was Mephisto, with a tea nothing less.<br>"Sorry I´m late"  
>It can not be ... I have spoken, but the voice is not mine ...<br>" How long, Amaimon, "King of the Earth" "he said with a grin.  
>"Yes, long time, Aniue"<br>"Tell me , what did father has responded? " Mephisto commented interested.  
>"He accepts your request"<br>"Great"  
>God is a... memorie, but it´s not mine.<br>__**And suddenly all the pieces start to fit.**_

Me: OK It's time of: ... "What do you think"! ... And whit "whatyou think" I mean what THE CHARACTERS OF THE FICS think XDD * appears confetti and balloons fall from the ceiling * ^ ^ .  
>Me: lol, I feel like in th TV  / . Well, we started ~! The characters are discussing today ... * drumroll * Kumiko and Amaimon, congratulations! * Shoots confetti to their faces * ^ _ ^  
>Kumiko: * removing confetti from her hair * E-Etto ... hello .<br>Amaimon: *don´t care about the confetti * ... hey =. =  
>Me: Well, and do you have like the chapters so far? ¬ ¬<br>Kumiko: o.o ... well, we have certain situations that I would have liked to avoid ¬ ¬ ... but overall I like it =)!  
>Me: I'm glad you like it, but be prepare about the situations ^ ^<br>Kumiko: ... whut?o.O  
>Me: And you Amaimon, you have something to say?<br>Amaimon: * reading the chapters without interest * ... = _ = I rarely appear.  
>Me: ... ^ _ ^; ... *threatening voice* do you have any idea of how difficult was for my introduce you in the story ^ ^<br>Amaimon: I do not care = _ =  
>Me: O_O* pocker face *It´s not my fault that you're not from the main cast.<br>Kumiko: main cast? O.o  
>Amaimon: are you calling me a second character ¬¬?<br>Me: NO! ... O.O is just fiction author who gets you out some ... but you will always be a main character in our hearts ... ^ _ ^  
>Kumiko: =. =;<br>Amaimon: ... I think I'll kill that person ... =. =  
>Me: WTF O_O NO! S-sure you charge more importance after!<br>Kumiko: ... if it's any consolation I'm not even a canon TTvTT  
>Me: Also, from now on going out a lot =)!<br>Amaimon: * for now * ... it is content,she will live for the moment = _ =  
>Me  Kumiko: * sigh *  
>Me: Well, now is the surprise guest! ^ O ^ ... * drum rolls * And the surprise guest is ...<br>Kumiko: OMG O_O!  
>Amaimon: = _ = * don´t give a shit *<br>Me: Exactly Kumiko!, The surprise guest today is KAITO Yagami! who have been revived for the occasion ^ _ ^  
>Kaito Yagami: * reading the chapters frown *<br>Kumiko: DAD. YOU ARE ALIVE! TT = TT * running towards his father dramatically *  
>Kaito Yagami: * Give a hit on her script with the fic *<br>Kumiko: * stricken on the floor * TTATT D-Daddy? whyyyy! TTOTT  
>Kaito Yagami: Let's see ... what part of : stay away from exorcist!you did not understand well ^ ^<br>Kumiko: erg, I think that of: STAY AWAY  
>Kaito Yagami: * glares*<br>Me: EH ! I've revived you to comment the fic not to scold her ¬ ¬  
>Kaito Yagami: what? Ohhhh yeah the fic =. =, I wanted to talk about it.<br>Me: speaks man ^ ^!  
>Kaito Yagami: HORRIBLE!<br>Me: QAQ  
>Kumiko: O_O<br>Amaimon: = _ =  
>Kaito Yagami: I don´t want my daughter doing ALL kind ridiculous situations and indecent IS A SHAME!<br>Me: O.O indecent? but if the lemon begins in the next chapter ... o.o  
>Kumiko: Wait ... WHAT! O_O<br>Amaimon: what is the lemon =. =?  
>Kaito Yagami: THEN I´M NOT AGREE! from now things will change!<br>Me: ¬ ¬ do they?  
>Kaito Yagami: Of course!, All those things you thought you can go to and forget them. And you leave the academy that!<br>Kumiko: But Daddy ;A; ...  
>Me: * grabs my Death Note and look so macabre *<br>Kumiko: oh come on! That will not work ¬ ¬  
>BA-DUMP!<br>Kaito Yagami: * falls down dead * x.x  
>Kumiko: O_O<br>Amaimon: o.o * now is interested *  
>Kumiko: * crying next to the corpse* TTATT TTATT NOT AGAIN NOOO!<br>Me: And that's what happens when a character crosses the line ^ ^, hope you do not have to be repeated ^ _ ^  
>Kumiko: TTATT<br>Amaimon: what's wrong?  
>Me: Amaimon ... her father is dead =. =;<br>Amaimon: and?  
>Me: O.O how would you feel?<br>Amaimon: * thoughtful * ... =. = * Shrugs * I do not know.  
>Me: * facepalm * =. =;;;;<br>Me: ... Weell comments conclude in this chapter. Thank you all for reading! ^ O ^  
>Kumiko: Wait!,you lack of questions! O.O<br>Me: LOL true xD!  
>Me: thank you very much to sasunaruforever QAQ for asking something TTUTT (although I do not like this couple but also I thank you xP)<br>Me: the first is for Rin xD  
><strong>What do u think about RinxYukio <strong> **fics? Have you read any until the end • w •? **

Rin: WTF I´M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU THAT!  
>Me: Stick to respond ¬ ¬<br>Rin: ok! These seem to me a monstrosity fics O.o, please seriously what´s wrong with you? It's my fucking brother.  
>Me: then you have not read any? O.o<br>Rin: NO! I'm more of ShiemixRin, or Bo-  
>Me: BON going to say ¬ ¬?<br>Rin: NO! I would say good-tits Shura, um yes sir = w =  
>Me: So you have not read any, ¬ ¬ not even that in which Yukio is the doctor and makes you a "medical examination"  / /  
>Rin: C-CLEARLY NO! O  / / / / / / / O * nose bleeds in spurts * ... and I didn´t leave a review at the end ¬ ¬  
>Me: sure sure ... ¬ ¬<br>Me: Next question to Amaimon XD!  
><strong>and you think of MephyAma ?<strong>

**PS: you are my favourite character * hugs him * as a hysterical fan**  
>Amaimon: * hugging left, all this gdoesn´t mind a shit * ehh yes, I read some, I see nothing strange if that's what you ask =. =<br>Me: O.O erghhhh and the incest?  
>Amaimon: ... thewhat?<br>Me: ... t-turn to the question . . This is for you Kumiko, TTvTT show off!  
><strong>with that walk through walls ... have you ever used to spy on "your neighbors down" and say so you have encountered some doing weird things (naughty look.)<strong>  
>Kumiko: O  / / / / / O. .. I can not answer  
>Me: * stake in hand * of course,we do not force anyone here ^ ^!<br>Kumiko: O-O I best answer!  
>Me: ^ _ ^ good decision<br>Kumiko: Well ... for once, I went to see Rin, I forget why, but ... I found him lying in bed reading a porn magazine ... and gave me bad vibes I went / / / !  
>Rin: I-I CAN EXPLAIN IT O_O!<br>Me: nobody wants your disgusting perversions details Rin ¬ ¬. Anything else?  
>Kumiko: either-or? The strangest thing I've seen done by Yukio is counted the spots of the body. But if sasunaruforever refers to something strange "together", I'm afraid not ... sorry =. =;<br>Yukio / Rin: ... * stare * ¬ ¬  
>Kumiko: O.O .. and I hope that this does not affect our friendship ^ _ ^;;<br>Rin: ...go to Gehena ¬ ¬  
>Me: we turn to the last question, for Mephistopheles ^ _ ^!<br>**YES!, Mefistopheles because we ALL know who you are unless the anime that are everyone morons who can not read , well I digress =. =, The question is why are so perverted? It is true the rumors taht are actually pedobear? XD**  
>Mephisto: ... ¬ ¬ first I have to say two things. The first that I agree with you, everyone is a mentally retarded ^ ^<br>Yukio: Sir Pheles, we here you know? ¬ ¬  
>Mephisto: And? That does not change the fact that you may be easily manipulated idiots<br>Me: True =. =  
>Mephisto: The second, which I refuse to answer the question =. =<br>Me: WHAT? Why O.O?  
>Mephisto: ¬ ¬ is addressed to "Mephistopheles", I am MEPHISTO PHELES separately!<br>Me: ... =. = ... Turnoff.  
>Mephisto: no roll to cut ¬ ¬<br>Me: * sigh * Well! Then suppose that is addresses to YOU ok? ^ ^;  
>Mephisto: ... fine ¬ ¬<br>Mephisto: I am NOT a pervert!/  
>Kumiko: YES YOU ARE!<br>Rin: RIGHT! ¬ ¬  
>Mephisto: I only "show my affection and interest" in a different way ^ _ ^<br>Me: OF COURSE ¬ ¬  
>Mephisto: And as for the latter, WHO CALL ME SO? O_O How can anyone compare me to someone as depraved.<br>Me: you see, even Mephisto has his moderation ^ ^  
>Mephisto: indeed, I waited until they reach puberty ^ ^<br>Me: O.O  
>Kumiko: * help me God QAQ TTvTT *<br>Me: With this the chap. Is over.

Remember R & R xD and if you want to ask something, just do it ^ o ^


End file.
